The Legendary Twin
by PrincessOzora8
Summary: The dreadful Saiyan race was ruled by Frieza just like most of the universe. However three Saiyan children were born on the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction. All three of them managed to escape along with a particular female Saiyan. Follow Ozora's adventure of finding her destiny along with romance and her to control her monstrous power* First Story!* R&R...*
1. Prologue

_Hey, my dear beloved new readers* Please give this story a try* It took me a while but here you go*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Prologue**

On a far away planet, known by all and the race feared by all.

The Saiyans.

But like most of the universe they were ruled by the strongest being in the universe, the Tyrant Freeza an Ice-jin. He used the Saiyans as his pets and when you keep an animal caged up…it won't end well…

**The Past: Vegeta-Sei**

It was the birth of three Saiyan children and a blood curling yell was heard throughout the medical room.

"Breathe and-""If you say push one more time, I will rip out your throat!" A Saiyan female, threatened the doctor who was visibly shaking as he nodded.

There was a sudden wail and the woman sighed in relief although she was still in much pain.

"It's a boy, but our work isn't done yet" The doctor said and the Woman's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!" She yelled but suddenly felt another pain in her abdomen.

"Another one?!" She asked through gritted teeth and the doctor nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get it out!" She yelled and he quickly nodded.

**20 minutes later**

The Woman was busy dressing in her Saiyan armor, her black Saiyan hair hanging behind her back and black orbs shining with pride. _Now I'm leaving this hellhole. _She thought pulling on her gloves and the doctor came in with a child.

She spun around and growled at the doctor. "I told you to keep that thing away," She said angrily.

"I am aware, but I brought her anyways," The doctor said and the woman's eyes widened.

"Her?" She asked and he nodded. She walked towards him and took the Baby Saiyan girl in her arms. As soon as she saw the baby girl's eyes, her face softened.

"Just bring her to the station for testing" The doctor said while leaving.

The woman huffed and pressed the button on her red scouter. Her eyes widened as the numbers danced up to 5000.

_ Incredible, she's even stronger than the Prince himself! Oh no…this changes the plan. _She thought and busted through the door holding the Baby securely against her.

She ran through the hall but stopped when her scouter picked up a power level of 10 000. She walked on and saw 2 Baby Boys. The one was wailing loudly and the other cried because of the wailing. She looked at the nameplate. _Brolly. Kakkarot. _

"Brolly…he's -"She heard a loud crash and put herself in a stance. She looked down at her daughter and smiled at the sleeping figure.

"I won't let my daughter be slaughtered" She said aloud, ran out of the medical station, and powered up. The doctors ran after her but she blasted away with the child.

She quickly made work of hiding her Ki and ran onto her destination, which was a small space pod. She saw someone sit by it. "Did you do it?" She asked and he shot up nodding.

"Good you sure that there's everything?" She asked again. "Yes" He answered. She nodded in recognition; "Good" She said and blasted him to bits smirking at the sight of death.

She opened the Pod and pulled out a medical dummy for baby. She put the child in even after the strong child's protests.

"Never forget your heritage my daughter. One day you will free us…my Ozora" She said to the child putting the dummy in her mouth and closing the door.

"Mama" The child mumbled as she was taken into slumber and blasted off.

* * *

><p><em>That's it peoplez* My very first chapter is posted* Yay!*<em>

_Review please! I don't bite and I would love some criticism!*_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, my dear beloved new readers* Thank you for all the reviews I received!* They made me so exited that I decided to write the next Chapter as quick as possible!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**5 Years later...on an unknown planet**

"Alright, it's time to test it" An alien man spoke to a little girl and she gulped.

"A-are you sure?" She asked scared and he nodded with a reassuring smile.

"It will work Princess, don't worry" he said and she nodded, still uneasy. They came into a lab and saw the scientists waiting for them. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked determined forward.

"Welcome Princess" the one said and they bowed for her and she bowed back in respect.

"Is it ready?" The man next to her asked the scientist who nodded.

"Yes your Majesty." He said and pulled out a Jewel. It was gold plated and had a green gem in the middle of it.

"Would you put this on Princess?" He asked and the Princess took it while examining it.

"Alright" She said and put it around her fore head. It clipped in and she walked towards a mirror where it looked like a normal jewel.

She reached up and touched the gem gently, "That's the power source" The scientist said and came next to her with another pair of jewels in his hands. They had the same golden color and green gem.

"What are they?" She asked looking up at him.

"You use one of them to control and the other one is just a match" he said and smiled reassuring. She took it and clipped both on each of her wrists.

"Now power up" The Majesty said and she looked at him wide eyed while shaking her head furiously.

"I don't want to" she said but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you won't hurt anyone," he said and she nodded slowly, "Just stay away" she said and they moved far away.

She closed her eyes shut and clenched her muscles. A bright aqua aura sprung around her and danced like flames as she powered up. After a few seconds, she felt her power slipping and panicked as her eyes flew open.

"Use the bracelet! It will work if you command it to!" The scientist yelled and her eyes shot to her right wrist.

_Alright. S-stop!_ She said and concentrated as the gems glowed. She felt the power being forced back and it hurt a little. The aqua energy disappeared and she fell to her knees panting for air, a few sweat drops running down her face.

"Princess!" She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It works" she rasped and gasped as she passed out...

* * *

><p><strong><span>17 Years later<br>**  
>"Where's the Princess?" His Majesty asked the palace guard.<p>

"Training your Highness," he said and His Majesty chuckled while shaking his head and heading to the training directory. He heard blasts being bounced back on the walls, boots hitting the hard tiles and the simulator running. It was turned off and he stepped inside the room as the door slid open.

The room had white walls and grey tiles for the floor. At the one side against the wall it had a simulator where the room was monitored.

In the middle of the room stood a woman with long raven black hair and black onyx orbs. She wore a black armor and purple spandex with black boots and gloves. She also had a jewel on her forehead with a green gem in it and golden bracelets shining through her gloves.

"Your Highness" she said and bowed and he bowed back in respect.

"Getting ready?" He asked and she nodded walking towards him, her jewel's shining from the lights that reflected on them.

"Yes and I just felt like training" she said and he shook his head. "Saiyans" he mumbled while shaking his head with a smirk.

"Oh, come on Zoran you love to train to" she said crossing her arms over her body and he snickered. He sat down and she did the same next to him.

"Zoran?" She asked and he looked at her. "What is it Princess?" He asked back.

"Something's been bothering me," she said looking down, her brows furrowed. "Speak your mind Ozora" he said while looking at her.

"The day you found me, why didn't you kill me? You already knew of my origin so why?" Ozora asked him and he nodded.

"It is true that I knew and if it wasn't for the Elder you would be dead right now..."

_Flashback_

_"YOUR MAJESTY!" A guard yelled and burst through the palace doors. _

_The Ruler raised an eyebrow at the guard. "What is it?" He asked at the guard's pale face and wide eyes. "A space pod" was all he said and the Ruler was out by the door with 2 guards following him. _

_"Where exactly is it located?" The Ruler asked. _

_"West quadrant sir" the one guard answered and they quickly landed near a crater with a pod located within it. The Ruler slowly approached and clicked on a button for it to open. He backed away and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. _

_"Your Majesty?""It's an infant," he said and the guards landed beside him. _

_"Your majesty should get rid of it immediately. It would be a great threat to us if it got older" the guard said. _

_The Ruler took the sleeping infant in his arms and she cuddled up to him as his heart grew soft with instant touch. A furry brown object was curled around its waist and the guards stepped back in horror. _

_"A SAIYAN!" They exclaimed but the Ruler was calm. "Kill it!" The one yelled. _

_"No" an old gruff voice said from behind and everyone shot towards an old aged alien standing on the edge of the crater. _

_"Elder" the guard said and bowed but the elder's brows was furrowed and focused in the infant. "This child will not be harmed" he spoke. _

_"But elder-"" Do not question me guard," he warned and the guard shut his mouth._

_ The elder looked back at the child and then the Ruler. "Zoran, you will take this child and raise her as your own. Cut of her tail and keep her informed of what she is but never to judge her. She has incredible power and is pure of heart. She is destined for greatness and will make our freedom" he spoke and then disappeared, leaving everyone dumb folded. _

_Zoran looked at the infant and nodded. "I shall raise you and make you Princess." He said and shot a glare to both guards. "She will be treated as such, understand?" He warned and they nodded. _

_"Understood""Good" he said and saw something in the pod shining. He stretched in and found a crafting with the name 'Ozora' written in Saiyan..._

_End of flashback_

"...Since then I have raised you as my own and helped you to control your powers along with the elder. After he passed I kept my word and here you are" he finished and Ozora was quiet for a few seconds before she crushed him in a hug, literally.

"Thank you" she said and broke it as he stood there, shocked. He quickly snapped out of his shock and smiled at her.

"But now I have to do this on my own..." She said and he nodded.

"The elder foretold that this would happen and we made sure you would not be slaughtered. But you must remember never to tell about your origin or it will be your end" he said and Ozora nodded. Both their heads shot up when they felt something approach and a guard burst through the door.

"They're here!"

* * *

><p><em>Dun...dun...dun...! That's it peoplez* I hope you liked it!*<em>

_Review please! I don't bite and I would love some criticism!*_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey, my dear beloved new readers* I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I made sure to write it as soon as possible* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 2**

"Urgh, another weak planet" a bold head giant said stepping out of his space pod and pressed a button on his scouter. He wore a black armor with black boots and gloves, his tail also curled around his waist. He had a mustache and a serious expression plated on his face.

"The biggest is a 1000" he whined.

"Quit your wining Nappa! We came here to purge and even if it's weak we have to do it." A gruff voice spoke floating next to the giant.

He wore a white armor with white gloves and boots. His hair was in a shape of a flame and he had a widow's peak. He wore a scowl on his face, pride shining through his dark black eyes and his tail also curled around his waist.

"Yes Prince Vegeta" the giant spoke. Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter and looked in the direction of a power level.

"Well, maybe it's the person Freeza has been looking for." He said as they lifted off the ground.

"What about the Princess?" Nappa asked as they stopped in mid-air.

Vegeta huffed, "A woman with power almost the same as Radice's? This I have to see" he said smirking and they blasted off.

"Can't believe Freeza send us here to fetch someone for him and purge this useless back washed planet" Nappa said in disgust.

Vegeta 'Hmphed'. "He must have messed up with Freeza" Vegeta said and Nappa snorted.

"What if we can't find him?" Nappa asked. "We just say he wasn't on the planet" Vegeta said nonchalantly.

They came by a village and landed in the middle of it. Instead of people being scared they just ignored them and went on with their own business.

"How rude" Vegeta said and smirked.

"Should we teach them some manners?" Nappa asked and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Sure" he said and Nappa slowly lifted his 2 fingers and the village was demolished in an explosion. Vegeta grunted while dusting himself off. He pressed the button on his scouter and got the location of the power level.

"Let's go," he ordered and they blasted off once again.

* * *

><p>There were a few yells outside the castle doors and Zoran felt his chest tighten but was calm. <em>It is foretold<em>. He told himself and took a deep breath.

The doors were blasted open and two Saiyan warriors emerged their arms crossed over their bodies.

They walked in and looked around as of this were their palace. "Welcome Saiyans, what is your business here?" Zoran asked his face stoic.

Vegeta and Nappa stopped in front of the steps leading to the throne. Vegeta looked up at Zoran, "We are looking for a warrior that has the biggest power level on this mud ball and we came for your Princess" Vegeta said.

Zoran felt panic pool into his stomach and a drop of sweat slipped down his face. _They know of her power but not that it is her. _He kept his face stoic as his thoughts raced on.

"I do not know who you are talking about and our Princess has awaited your arrival" Zoran said.

Vegeta huffed, "Oh I'm so honored," He said sarcastically and Nappa chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for? I thought she awaited our arrival," Nappa said with a smirk.

Zoran resisted the urge to growl at their lack of respect.

"I did" A woman's voice came into the hall and everyone turned to a cloaked figure who came out of the shadows.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the figure, "Show yourself," He said in a low tone. The cloaked figure removed the hood and a beautiful woman was revealed.

She had pitch black hair and a tanned skin. Her eyes were piercing green and she had a jewel around her forehead. It was golden plated with a green gem in the middle of it.

Nappa's eyes bulged at the sight and even Vegeta was shocked at the woman's beauty. "Princess Ozora" Zoran said and nodded in respect.

Ozora bowed and stood beneath the throne. Zoran looked back at the Saiyans. "I believed you came for her?" He said and they snapped out of their shock.

Vegeta on the other hand hid most of his shock and looked up at Zoran, "Yes but we still have a mission to bring back your warrior" Vegeta said nonchalantly

Ozora felt panic wash over her but kept it at bay. _They know of me. How? _

"I do not know of whom you speak of" Zoran said and Vegeta growled. "I do not have time for your games old man! You will tell me where he is or die!" Vegeta said and charged a blast at Zoran.

It took everything in Ozora to just watch and keep her power level under control. Zoran jumped up from his chair and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes.

"If I had known about whom you speak of I would've told you Saiyan. Now leave" Zoran said sternly.

Vegeta let the blast disappear and frowned, "Very well, but your Princess is coming with us. Orders of Freeza" Vegeta said.

Zoran stayed quiet as Ozora walked over to the two Saiyans. Nappa, "They don't even care about their Princess, now that's harsh" Nappa said and went to touch Ozora.

She glared at him, "Don't touch me or I will make sure you won't have a hand to please yourself" She threatened and Nappa growled.

Vegeta chuckled and smirked, "I like this one" He said and looked back at the King. He bowed and left with a smirk.

"Why couldn't we just kill him and get this over with?" Nappa asked impatiently. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Fool, I didn't want the precious Princess to get hurt," He said sarcastically.

"Remember, Frieza specifically ordered her without any scratches or bruises," Vegeta said and Nappa sighed.

Ozora listened to what they had to say and kept walking forward. "Can you fly Woman?" Vegeta asked but was ignored.

Ozora answered his question by floating of the ground, ignoring the growls she got. They flew up in the air until Vegeta stopped and he looked back down.

He made a blast in his hand and smirked at Ozora. "You might want to look away" He said but Ozora kept looking down at her city.

"Suit yourself" He said and blasted the city. The city exploded and yells of agony was heard. Ozora watched as her home was destroyed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

_Goodbye. _She said.

Vegeta and Nappa on the other hand licked their lips at the sight of death. "Let's go" Vegeta ordered and they flew on to the pods.

On the way, the Princess plagued Vegeta's mind. She was hardly fazed by the death of her people and she was waiting for their arrival. She carries herself with Pride even though her power level is no match against them. _Who is this Woman? In addition, why did Freeza want her?_

They landed by the pods and Vegeta opened the capsule. He pressed in the co-ordinates and looked at Ozora.

"You leave in this Pod Woman. Do not touch anything unless I tell you to do so, understand?" Vegeta said and she nodded.

She climbed in and the door closed shut. Nappa growled, "She has no respect, Freeza's going to make her suffer" Nappa said.

Vegeta 'hmphed', "It serves her good" He said and they climbed into their pods. The doors closed and Vegeta pressed in the co-ordinates

"Woman? Can you hear me?" Vegeta asked into a speaker. "I hear you" She said.

"Good, now press the button on your right hand side, it is for-""I am well aware for what it is, thank you" Ozora dead planned and Vegeta growled.

"Watch it Woman! I would hold my tongue if you knew who you were talking to!" Vegeta warned and got silence as an answer.

"Now if you're so smart, you know what to do then" Vegeta said and cut of the transmission. "She's really getting under your skin, heh' Vegeta?" Nappa's voice came through and Vegeta growled.

"Shut up Nappa and get rid of this planet before I get rid of the last hair on your body," Vegeta threatened.

The pods stopped just outside the atmosphere and Nappa stepped out while mumbling a few curses. Ozora watched as he sent a blast to the planet and it exploded into dust.

Another tear trickled down her cheek. _I hope you can all rest in peace._

* * *

><p><em>Argh! Damn Planet Destroying Organization! My poor Ozora *sniff*<em>

_That's it peoplez* I hope you liked it!*_

_Review please! I would love some criticism!*_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, my dear beloved new readers* I hope you enjoy this Chapter!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta and Nappa had but their pods in hibernation mode while Ozora stared into the emptiness of space. She didn't feel the need to sleep as time was already flying by just as the stars and the planets before her eyes.

She could feel their pods near a monstrous power. It was so dark and dreaded that it sent chills up Ozora's spine.

_So this is the tyrant_ _Frieza. Urgh, he makes me sick to my stomach. _Ozora thought in disgust.

_"Remember Ozora, no matter what happens. Never and I repeat never reveal yourself as one of them. The only reason for you to keep at the same power level is so that he may find use for you. It is so that you may work for the other Saiyans and help the Prince in his quest" _

Ozora heard Zoran's words come back to her. She furrowed her brows and put up her hood. _I will Father. _She thought and closed her eyes.

The pods soon landed on a planet known to Ozora as Planet N°79, Frieza's main headquarters. Fear made its way into her mind and she neared this galactic overlord. However, fear would mean death and that was not an option.

Someone opened the pod from the outside and she looked up to see Vegeta. "Come on Woman" He said with a scowl. It seemed to be always plastered on his face.

Ozora climbed out and followed the Saiyan warriors while ignoring the glances she got from the variety of Aliens.

"Now Woman, there are 3 things you need to live here. First, you do not speak unless spoken to and do not do unless asked. Second, do not show emotion no matter how much he provokes you and third, you are property of Frieza, you don't own you he does" Vegeta said and Ozora nodded.

They walked further in silence until a purple alien stopped them in front of a door. "Lord Frieza has awaited your arrival Vegeta," He said with a visible smirk.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Cui now let us pass" Vegeta said in a low tone but Cui didn't listen. "And who is this? A new slave or concubine I take it?" Cui said.

A vein started to pulse visibly on Vegeta's forehead. "Yes, now let us pass or should I tell Lord Frieza you were the reason we were late?" Vegeta asked already irritated by this purple buffoon.

Cui growled but complied and the corridor slid open. The smell of death was immediately with Ozora and she wanted to throw up. The room was dark and only a few lights were lit.

In the middle of the room in front of her stood two alien men who stood beside a hovering chair. Ozora could feel the incredible power that leaked out of the monster sitting in the chair and it was sickening.

They bowed onto one knee and kept their gaze to the ground. "Lord Freeza, die purging mission is completed and we brought you the Princess, my Lord. As for the warrior, he was not on the planet," Vegeta said, his tone stoic.

"Yes, I thought you would be quicker on your mission Vegeta but oh well. You can't really expect more from a Monkey" Frieza's cold voice said and he turned around to face them.

Ozora kept her gaze to the ground and was glad she had her hood on. She could feel Frieza's stare on her. She glanced at the others. Vegeta was calm and collected but she could see the disgust underneath his hard shell.

Nappa on the other hand had a visible vein popping out of his bald head and he was struggling to control his anger against the tyrant.

"Mmm, you say he was absent?" Frieza asked. "Yes, my Lord" Vegeta answered and Frieza stepped out of his hovering chair.

He hummed a bit before he stopped in front of Ozora. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. _Don't let them see your fear, keep it hidden. _Ozora thought.

"Stand up my dear" Frieza said with a cold voice that made anyone's bones rattle. Ozora complied and stood up against the Tyrant.

Frieza took of her hood and his two guards immediately gasped at her beauty. Frieza himself was shocked and his face showed it.

"My, my. Aren't you a beautiful specimen," he said and his tail trialed off her cheek. It took everything for Ozora not to flinch from his touch. He made her absolutely sick.

"Mmm" Frieza pressed a button on his scouter and the reading stopped by a 1000. "This is interesting and at the same time very amusing" Frieza said with a wicked smile.

"It seems a mere Human has almost the same power level as Raditz," He grunted and chuckles could be heard from the guards. "Well then, you are to stay under the Monkey's, Princess" Frieza said.

Ozora felt him stab her with a dagger every time he said the word: _Monkey. _Like they were a disease to him.

Frieza looked at the Saiyan Prince, "She is from now on your slave you may use her in any means necessary EXCEPT to please yourself. If I found out she has a scratch on her not from training but from sexual abuse, I will have your head on a silver platter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "Good, you are dismissed. Except the Princess. I would like a word with her"

"Of course, my Lord" Vegeta said and the bowed. "Oh and one more thing Vegeta" Frieza said stopped him just before the corridor.

"Your monkey comrade has returned from his mission as well. I have already given you a new mission to purge another planet for me" Frieza sad.

"Yes, Lord Frieza" He said and exited the room with Nappa. Frieza grunted and walked back to his floating chair and sipped a glass of wine.

"You know, you are a very resourceful, _Human" _He said and Ozora gritted her teeth at the way he spoke of her.

"It's a shame about your planet but that is life! What I'd like to know is who is the warrior which power exceeds the Monkey Prince's?" Frieza asked walking around Ozora.

"I do not know, my Lord." She answered and Frieza growled. "I don't have time for your insolence! Who is it?!" he yelled and hit her. Ozora gasped and was sent flying into a wall.

She growled mentally and pushed her power level down before it rose up. She shakily stood up and faced Frieza once more.

"I'm going to ask you again…Who is he? And where did he go?" Frieza asked calm but deadly. "I do not know of such a warrior my Lord," She answered back.

He yelled and kicked her to the side making her fall to the other side of the room like a rag doll. Ozora on the other hand had mild damage for the fact that her power level was low but the beating didn't affect her much.

Unfortunately, she had to fake her injuries before they got suspicious. She stood up again and didn't have the time to react when Frieza clenched his hand around her throat.

Ozora's hand flew up and tried to pry his hand off. She looked directly into the Tyrant's eyes and showed him one thing that made him let her go.

_Pride._

Frieza crossed his arms over his body and called in a few men. "It's a shame you don't co-operate. It would be less painful but alas. You only give me another toy to play with and I will break that spirit of yours just I had with the monkeys," Frieza said with a deep frown.

_He has another thing coming if he thinks their spirit is broken. _Ozora thought and weakly tried to stand up. "Get her to a healing tank and make sure she is suited for her next mission," Frieza ordered.

"Yes sir!" The slaves answered and they went to pick her up but she slapped their hands away. Frieza heard this and turned his head.

Ozora slowly stood up and held her head high. She bowed, "Good day, Lord Frieza" and walked out the door with a few finches.

Everyone was speechless. "Did you see that? That beating barely injured her!" Dedoria said and Zarbon nodded.

"Yes, strange indeed. Should we keep an eye on her, Lord Frieza?" He asked as the slaves all exited.

Frieza narrowed his eyes, "Yes, Zarbon. She may be a problem, just like the Monkey Prince. They are hard to break but-"Frieza started to laugh.

"They will fall eventually," He said with a wicked smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Argh! Frieza's probably the ugliest jerk ever!* Still I write about him?*<em>

_That's it peoplez* I hope you liked it!*_

_Review please! I would love some criticism!*_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* I got so excited seeing all the readers for my chapters that I quickly wrote this Chapter just for you guys! ;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 4**

After they exited the corridors, they led Ozora to the change rooms where she could get suitable armor and she didn't want to go to the healing tank.

Ozora knew it was very suspicious but she wouldn't risk going to a healing tank. They might discover her secret and she didn't even want to think of the consequences.

The guards showed her to the door and waited outside for her while she was busy. _Mmm, which one will it be…?_

"Can I help you, Milady?" A voice asked from behind and Ozora snapped around in shock. In front of her stood a female alien that looked really familiar...

"Hanako?""Ozora?" They asked one another and tearful smiled appeared on their faces.

Their hugged each other and Hanako let out a sniff. "I thought I would never see you again!" she said and Ozora smirked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she said and Hanako rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

She was so relieved and happy that hee best friend was safe...but she was on Frieza's ship so she was in great danger._ What if Frieza finds out about her origin? Or even worse! Her powers!_

Her eyes grew wide, "What are you doing here?! Please don't tell me..." she trailed off. Ozora nodded sadly and the girl gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth.

"It's alright Hana. Zoran made sure I came here with a purpose and I shall avenge them" Ozora said with a serious face. _Even if it means facing death in the face. _Ozora thought.

Hanako put a hand on her shoulder but flinched back when she saw in what condition Ozora was. "Oh my..." she trailed off.

Ozora laughed lightly and it stung seeing she had a few broken ribs. "I need you to get me a suitable armor along with a scouter" Ozora said and Hanako nodded.

"Yes Ma'm!" She said and rushed off. She hastily pulled out armor and a green scouter.

Ozora smiled and went to put it on. "You do know my favorite color don't you?" Ozora said and Hanako giggled.

"How could I forget? You were always the one for green and black," She said and Ozora smirked proudly. She pulled off her spandex and winced slightly at her ribs.

She relaxed herself and formed an energy ball in her hands. It was a turquoise color and looked soft.

_Thank goodness, Zoran taught me how to do this. S_he thought and let the energy ball travel her body and healed her wounds.

She sighed and relaxed as the energy healed her wounds. It hurt but it was needed. When she was finished healing herself up except for a few scratches that remained, she changed and stepped out of the room. Hanaro smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Still do your own healing I presume?" She said and Ozora nodded. "You know that I hate healing tanks" She said and Hanako snickered.

"My, are you here to fight or make the warriors swoon?" Hanako teased and Ozora rolled her eyes. She wore a long black spandex with white armor and white boots with gloves.

She sighed and put a hand on Hanako's shoulder. "I'd better go. Don't worry I'll visit but you don't know me okay? It may cause trouble on your side," Ozora said and Hanako nodded with a sad smile.

She crushed her in a hug and then exited the room. "Good, you finally made it. Now hurry up we need to escort you to the Monkey Prince" the guard said and Ozora resisted a glare.

They led her to a door and knocked. "Who is it?" Nappa asked rudely from the other side. "Your slave is here and you are to leave in 2 hours," the guard said and Nappa opened the door.

He scanned Ozora from head to toe, then 'hmphed'. The guards pushed her in the room and Nappa closed the door.

"Hn. I see your suited up, good. Do you know how to work your scouter?" Vegeta asked standing up from a bunker bed. "Yes" she answered in a stoic tone and Vegeta grunted.

"Ugly said we're leaving in 2 hours. I believe we're going to travel in the big ship," Nappa said and Vegeta growled.

"I hate that piece of shit!" he said and Ozora's ears peaked. "I can help you navigate it," she said and they looked at her.

Vegeta smirked, "It may seem you're not as useless as you give to be," he said and Ozora took it as a compliment. "Raditz!" Vegeta called and a large man with long spiky hair stepped out of the other room into theirs.

"Yes Vegeta?" he asked and his eye caught glance of Ozora. "Who's the Woman?" he asked with a slay smirk.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She's our slave and don't think about using her in that way or Frieza will have your skin plastered on the wall" Vegeta said and all dirty thoughts flew out of the window.

"We are to leave in 2 hours so pack up and let's go" Vegeta said and led the way.

Ozora walked at the back of the two large men and ignored the looks and drools she got from each alien they passed.

They stopped at the bay and Vegeta snatched up a paper making a alien shake with fear. "Planet Azaleos..." he trailed off and read the rest in silence.

He huffed and stepped on board. Ozora followed and almost smiled at the familiar design. She knew exactly how to work this ship.

Vegeta and Ozora stepped to the control panel.

He closed the hatch and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do your thing, Woman," he said and she smirked at him.

"With pleasure" she said and he growled at her attitude. She turned her attention to the panel and typed in the co-ordinates to planet Azaleos. "Hold on" she said and they just 'hmphed'

She rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault when you hit the wall," she said.

She hit a button and the ship blasted off. They yelped before hitting the wall. She smirked and tried to hide a chuckle. _I did tell them,_ she thought.

She typed in a few more settings and turned to the angry Saiyans that were standing up. "We shall arrive in 1 week" she said and walked away.

The Saiyans watched as she left the control room. Nappa growled, "Who does she think she is?!" he barked and Raditz growled with him.

"Frieza's going to break her and it's not going to be pretty," Raditz said and Nappa smirked.

"Wait till she has her first beating-""Shut up Nappa. She has already had a beating" Vegeta interrupted and the giant Saiyan looked at Vegeta with disbelief.

"What?! What do you mean she already had one?!" he yelled and Vegeta growled at him.

He shut his mouth and Vegeta grunted. "She has scratches that she didn't have before. It's obvious, but you're too stupid to see it...idiots," Vegeta mumbled.

"I'm going to train" he said and left the room without another word.

* * *

><p><em>I'm telling you, Vegeta's the smartest Saiyan I know! Seriously! How did he see that?!* Just kidding...not about the smartest part though...*<em>

_Anyway!* I Hope this chapter kept your attention and that you'll review!*_

_Please review so I can post the next Chapter where Ozora's going on her first mission with the Saiyans while undercover!* _


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* I managed to finished this chapter yesterday and decided to post it today;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 5**

Ozora pressed a button and the door to her room opened. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

Her mind was starting to work a thousand miles per second. She looked at her hands and they shook slightly. She still felt a few trembles from seeing her planet being destroyed and tried her best to hide her emotions.

Her home, her friends and her family were all gone now. She had to move on and avenge them. She looked at her bracelet and relaxed her hold on it. She felt the power flow out of her and immediately stopped.

She let her head fall in her hands. Will she ever be able to relax? To control the monstrous power inside her? How long can she hide it?

Back on her planet, she could walk around freely but only kept it intact, but now…she had to sleep with her eyes open because one disturbance would make the scouters go off.

_Speaking of which…_She pulled off her scouter and opened the back. Wires were connected and she smiled.

She looked around in the room and smiled when she found a small piece of metal. _Yes! _She tinkered with the scouter until she was satisfied and closed it once more.

_Now Frieza and his men can't hear any conversation over my scouter. _She thought and sighed in relief. She jumped up in defense when the door suddenly opened revealing Vegeta.

_Doesn't he knock? _She thought and relaxed. Vegeta smirked, "Did I scare you?" He asked and Ozora looked at him with a stoic face.

"No, you're just disturbing" She said. Vegeta 'Hmphed', "Oh, Sorry Princess of the weaklings" Vegeta said and Ozora's eyes twitched slightly.

"If you're done mocking me could you tell me why you're here?" She asked and Vegeta growled. He stepped closer towards her and she could feel a dark aura emanating from him.

"Listen here, _Human. _You better show some respect before I kill you were you stand" Vegeta barked and Ozora showed no emotion although he was waking the anger up inside her as well.

He stood back and crossed his arms over his body. "Come with me" He said and they left. They walk down the hall until they stopped at a training room.

Vegeta opened the door and saw the other two Saiyans were already at it. "Nappa! Raditz!" Vegeta yelled and they stopped abruptly. They looked down at the Prince and descended towards the ground.

"Yeah, Vegeta what is it?" Nappa asked and saw Ozora behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to the Woman.

"We're going to test your strength and Raditz is your 1st opponent. If you manage to beat him then Nappa will be your next opponent," Vegeta said.

"What? But I don't want to fight her!" Raditz exclaimed and Vegeta smirked. "Too scared because she has about the same power level as you?" Vegeta taunted and Raditz growled.

"Aww, come on Raditz. You should be tougher than her!" Nappa said with sarcasm and Raditz rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's get this over with. She's not going to last long though" He said with a smirk.

Ozora listened at the arguments and tried to keep in her smirk. She knew the potential of this Raditz, she could feel it.

However, Nappa and Vegeta were still in the unknown zone. She knew Vegeta was far stronger than any of them and wished she could fight him. He would be a worthy opponent.

She took her stance when Raditz was in front of her and kept her face stoic. She knew the advantages to let her win the battles. Saiyans had a short temper, which after a few years of meditation she got under control. The other thing was that she could sense energy without using a scouter and then the last thing was their tails.

She almost shivered at the thought of what Zoran told her would happen if they were to look up at a full moon and it was horrifying.

"Enough stalling, go" Vegeta ordered and Raditz took stance. "I'll give you the first punch," he said with a smirk.

Ozora felt the rush of a fight course through her veins and kept a smirk at bay. "As you wish" She said and went to punch him. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. Ozora sensed him and back flipped out of the elbow attack.

_Analyze. _She charged at him again and he waited for the last second before disappearing again. Knowing he would appear near she sent a blast in that direction. The moment he appeared the blast hit him and he almost hit the wall.

"Whoa, she's not bad. Are you sure her power level is 1000?" Nappa asked and looked down at Vegeta who had his usual scowl on his face.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on his scouter. It stopped on 1000. "Yes" He said and Nappa turned his attention back to the fight.

_His technique is easy to follow, but I feel he has something up his sleeve. _Ozora thought as he attacked her. Her eyes widened seeing he was going for a direct attack.

Her brows furrowed, _Alright then. _He punched her hard and their ki exploded.

When the light cleared both Raditz and Ozora had their punches locked onto each other; each one trying to overpower the other one.

Raditz smirked feeling he was winning. Ozora saw this and looked up at him with a smirk. His eyes widened when he saw she was overpowering him.

With a yell, he was suddenly blown away and hit the wall on the other side.

Vegeta and Nappa looked behind them and saw Raditz shakily stand up. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What a disgrace Raditz! Beaten by a Woman!" Vegeta said and Raditz looked down in shame.

Ozora furrowed her brows. _He didn't need that! Sure he's a Saiyan and don't need soft-soaping but his technique and movements just need to be rounded off. _She thought.

Vegeta looked back at her and smirked, "You like to outsmart you opponents. Let's see how you'll do against Nappa," He said and Nappa laughed.

He punched in his hands while walking up to her. "Easy Nappa, don't kill her" Vegeta said and Nappa sighed. "Oh fine, but I'm still going to have fun with her" He said.

Vegeta's scowl returned and Raditz stood beside him. Vegeta's eyes travelled to Raditz and his was furrowed. "What?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but she's not what she seems" Raditz said and Vegeta grunted. His eye travelled towards the fight and narrowed. _That is no lie._

Nappa smirked at Ozora who looked fearless at the giant. "I'm going to enjoy this," He said and Ozora smirked at him. "Likewise" She said and he was taken back somewhat.

"Cocky heh? You won't be when I'm done with you," He said. _This guy is easy to anticipate since his anger can blind him, but he doesn't lack in strength. I don't know how I'll be able to keep my power low._ Ozora thought and took stance.

Her stance was graceful and gave her more speed to attack and dodge with. Nappa's was for strength and stability so he lacked somewhat in speed but that didn't mean he was fast.

He let out a cry and attacked. _Speed. _Before he could touch her, she disappeared. _She's fast…_Vegeta thought as his eyes travelled to her who appeared in the air.

Thanks to scouter, Nappa could easily locate her. "Running away is not going to help you," He said with a smirk.

Ozora looked down at him with her arms crossed over her body. "Who said I was running?" She asked and Vegeta smirked. _She has an attitude like a Saiyan. _He thought.

Nappa growled at the Woman and attacked. Ozora's face fell into serious one as he started to kick and throw punches.

She was hit in the stomach and was sent flying towards the wall. She saw this and landed on her feet. She felt a trickle of blood come from her nose and wiped it off. _He has one hell of a punch. _She thought.

Nappa laughed and she looked at him. She knew the others were looking at her so she couldn't power up. _I'd just have to outsmart him. _Ozora thought at Nappa's smirking face. _Not that difficult task._

_This should be interesting. _Vegeta thought.

* * *

><p><em>That's my Ozora! Kick their ass!* *Cheering* Although...I don't know about Vegeta. He'll be a tough opponent!* <em>

_Anyway!* I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review so I can post the next Chapter* _


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* I managed to finished this chapter early and posted it just because I love you guys!;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 6**

Ozora took advantage of Nappa's laughter and focused her power on her fist. She yelled and punched him hard in his face sending him to the floor.

Raditz almost felt his eyes pop out of his sockets. _How strong is she?! _He thought.

Vegeta's scouter pepped and his power level rose slightly. _Seems she has a way of concealing her strength._

"Why you insolent insect!" Nappa yelled at her. Ozora looked at him with a frown on her face, "Your turn" She said and Nappa attacked.

His kicks and punches we're somewhat sloppy because of his anger but his technique was much different from Raditz. She blocked and dodged where she could but he got her a few times in the stomach and face.

They broke apart and she breathed somewhat heavy from the hits. _If only…_

"Come on Woman! Stop holding back! You're not fooling anyone!" Vegeta yelled at her and everyone looked at him. "What?" Raditz asked with wide eyes.

Nappa smirked and looked back at Ozora, "So, you've been holding back? You won't for long!" He said and powered up.

Ozora sensed his power and her eyes narrowed. He stopped by a point and attacked. There was a small spark in Ozora's eyes and she readied herself.

He inserted energy into his punch and hit her. Ozora powered up slightly and stopped his punch with both of her hands.

Raditz' mouth was hanging slightly opened while Vegeta's teeth were clenched. Nappa laughed as he pushed her back. Ozora tried her best to keep him at bay and was starting to sweat.

She looked up into his eyes and saw he had the same smirk on his face when he destroyed her planet. She let her guard down and Nappa punched her hard.

She gasped and hit the wall. She fell to her knees and her back stung from impact. She looked at the ground and felt anger course through her.

_Calm down. He is not worth it. _Ozora thought and forced her powers back with the jewels. The stone shone slightly and the only one that noticed this was Vegeta.

Her power dropped drastically and he frowned, "That's enough Nappa. We're done here," Vegeta said and Nappa looked back at the Prince.

He growled inwardly but nodded. He didn't want to anger the Prince no matter how much he wanted to continue this fight.

Ozora also didn't want to admit defeat but her body at a low power level was weak and needed to heal. "Get her to a tank," Vegeta said.

Ozora slowly stood up and wiped off the blood that ran from her nose. "No" She said and they looked at her with somewhat surprise.

She looked up with a determined face, "I'll go self" She said and walked past them. She had trouble with her back that was sore but managed to get out of the room before breathing hard again.

She bit her lip and walked towards her room.

The other Saiyans stared at the door before Nappa looked back at Vegeta. "She reminds me of you," He said and Vegeta growled at him.

"She's nothing like me!" He said and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Ozora decided to take a shower and winced when the water hit her wounds. It was a long shower but definitely worth it.<p>

She sighed and closed her eyes. She let a turquoise energy surround her body and the wounds started to heal slowly.

It was painful but bearable as her back healed. She opened her eyes and the energy disappeared. _That should do the trick._

She stepped out, dried herself and changed. When she wanted to pull her glove on she stared at her bracelet. She didn't know why she did but it was intense until Vegeta barged into her room.

She looked up at him and pulled on her glove. "Woman, make us a meal," He said and Ozora resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She just nodded and walked out to the kitchen. The living room next to it was small but comfortable. The other two Saiyans sat on the chat but stopped when Ozora walked into the kitchen.

She looked around and checked the supplies. _Okay, there should be enough. _She thought and started to cook to all the other's surprise.

Vegeta stepped into the room and sat down while Nappa and Raditz weighed a bet. "I bet she will burn the food," Raditz said and Nappa smirked.

"Well I bet she can't cook and that her food is horrible," Nappa said and Vegeta rolled his eyes. He lay back on the coach with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Nappa asked and he opened one eyes to glance at them before closing it. "I don't bet but I will laugh my tail off when both of you lose" Vegeta said.

Nappa 'hmphed'. "Yeah whatever Vegeta" He said.

Ozora didn't concern her to the others while she cooked and made sure there was enough for 3 hungry Saiyans. She on the other hand wasn't hungry so only made something small for her.

The food was almost ready when they complained and growled at her when she ignored them. "Food is ready" She asked and put up the last plate.

They sat down and their mouths watered except Vegeta's. "You better not have poisoned this, Woman," Vegeta said and Ozora ignored him.

They fell in and had no manners except Vegeta, who was disgusted as much as Ozora at their manners. "Argh, your both disgusting" Vegeta said and continued his meal.

Ozora finished her meal and cleaned up as they ate. When all the food was eaten, she finished cleaning up and smirked at the two Sayians.

"And you both lost the bet" She said and walked out keeping her head high.

Vegeta looked back at them and chuckled at the two angry Saiyans.

* * *

><p>Ozora sat in front of the control panel while staring out to space. Her thoughts were far away, as the starts flew by.<p>

So much had happened and so fast. It all just flew by, just like the stars. She was now a slave under Frieza and under the Saiyans. Her planet was gone and now she had to purge planets along with the Saiyans.

The thought of killing innocent people haunted her and she didn't know if she could do it. However when she doubted she remembered Zoran's words: _Never be afraid or feel guilt to what you will do. It is better to die than live in the hell where we are now. _

She sighed. _This is not going to be easy. _She thought and felt Vegeta enter the room.

"What are you doing awake, Woman?" He asked from behind. "I'm not tired so I came to monitor the ship" She said and heard Vegeta grunt.

"I presume you're training at this late hour?" She asked and got a grunt from him.

A silence fell upon them and Ozora felt exhaustion finally take its toll on her. She checked a few things again before walking to the door.

"Enjoy your training" She said and left to get a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><em>One point for Ozora! Zero for team Saiyans! LoL! Next time they arrive at Planet Azaleos and Ozora get's a new idea on how to train!* <em>

_Anyway!* I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!*I decided to post this because I got my first 1000 readers! Thank you all for the support! ;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 7**

A restless sleep full of nightmares and slaughter of people was all Ozora had. Screams, pleads and images of death. Then the laughter of Frieza and his eyes…

She sprung up in cold sweat and breathed hard. She looked with a pale face at her bracelet and the gem glowed as a warning.

She took a deep breath and sighed. The light faded and her heartbeat turned back to normal. She stepped out of bed and sighed. _I need a cold shower._

She headed to the bathroom and took the cold shower. She looked at herself and saw the scars Frieza made were healing. It was a relief but her back was still injured from when she fought Nappa and she hoped it would heal soon.

She finished her shower and suited up. She stepped out of her room and headed to the control room to check on everything.

She heard yelling and blasts hit walls when she passed the training room and saw Vegeta training…still training it seemed.

She watched his movement with interest and noted how graceful he made his movements. His expression was serious and his techniques were well developed.

As she watched him, a thought crossed her mind. _Gravity…What if you can train under more gravity? _She thought and walked to the control room.

_If you trained under enough, it would increase your speed to tremendous levels and even strengthen your muscles. _She sighed and saw that she had only slept 3 hours.

She checked the controls and saw they were making good progress. She smiled, "Some good luck" She thought aloud and sat back in her chair.

She felt the ki's of the Saiyans and Vegeta was the only one awake including her. The others were steady but they would wake soon.

She decided to meditate while waiting for the others to wake.

* * *

><p>He was punching, kicking and blasting as he trained.<p>

Sweat was pouring off him and his limbs were tired of all the strain he put on them. He had only two things running through his head: To achieve the legendary and to defeat Frieza.

He couldn't let his goals falter even one but, he needed to train and get stronger. However, that blasted Tyrant kept him from getting much stronger.

They fed them with disgusting food and they are never full to fight at their best. All advantage they had was every time they fought they got stronger.

Vegeta shouted and kicked the air before landing while breathing hard. He sighed and grabbed a towel. He exited and went to his room to get a shower. After that he would wake the Woman to cook.

He hated to admit it but her food satisfied him and it gave him enough energy to train and fight.

He entered his room and stripped himself from his spandex and armor. He showered and changed into new armor.

He grunted and went to wake his other teammates. He didn't even bother knocking and stepped in the room.

There were two single beds and on both of them, was a Saiyan sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. Vegeta growled, "WAKE UP!" He yelled and they jumped out of bed on guard.

"About time you woke up. Finish up and meet me when you're done" Vegeta said and left the other two Saiyans to prepare.

Vegeta went to the Woman's room but there was no sign of her. He then went to the control room but there was also nothing.

He growled, _If that wench tried to escape, I will find her and break every bone in her human body. _Vegeta thought angrily and stormed into the kitchen to find the slave cooking.

Ozora raised an eyebrow at his angered face but shrugged it off. "Food is almost ready" She said and ignored the glare she got from Vegeta.

_So the wench knows her duties, good. _He thought and his scowl returned. Nappa and Raditz soon came walking in and Nappa smirked.

"I see our little slave knows her duties" Nappa remarked and Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Stating the obvious. Moron._

"Food is ready," She said and it wasn't long until the food was gone, leaving only empty dishes. Ozora however didn't eat and only washed the dishes. She wasn't hungry and unlike the others she could contain her hunger.

"Vegeta, what's the status on our purge mission?" Nappa asked and Vegeta checked the reports of the planet.

"Planet Azaleos has good technology but is a weak race. Their highest power level is about 250, not even worth to play with" Vegeta said with disgust and threw the report on the table.

Nappa growled, "He always gives us the weak planets so we won't be able to increase our strength!" Nappa said angrily and punched the table making a large dent into it.

"He's afraid of us, that's why. At least we will get a good price on the planet with its good technology," Raditz said and Vegeta grunted.

Ozora couldn't help but be interested in the fact that they had good technology. She walked towards them and grabbed the statistics.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked impatiently while she scanned the page. "Nothing" She said and placed it back onto the table.

She turned around and walked out. "That was oddly suspicious," Raditz said and Vegeta groaned at his idiocy.

"Yes, but it wouldn't change anything. We need to purge that mud ball and get to our next mission. Frieza said he'll inform us when we finished our purge," Vegeta said and the other Saiyans grunted.

* * *

><p>Ozora lay on her bed and stared at the roof, her mind wandering.<p>

_"Planet Azaleos has good technology but is a weak race…" Good technology. _She could maybe put her plan into action by inventing some sort of gravity device but she had to keep it secret if it worked.

If Frieza knew about it, he would want it for himself and that's the last thing she wanted. All she needed was a few papers and a few metal parts.

She smiled sadly thinking of the past. _Zoran always said I was a tinker…_

_Flashback_

_"Ozora! Where are you?!" Zoran shouted frantically trying to find the missing Princess. He was giving her a tour to the lab when she suddenly disappeared right from under him._

_"Ozora!" He called running through the lab and stopped abruptly when he heard her voice. "…It just needs a few modifications before it'll be perfect. Can you hand me a screwdriver?" She asked and the scientist handed it to her._

_She slid under a piece of machinery and only her feet were visible. "Ozora! There you are! I've been searching the whole planet looking for you!" Zoran said upset._

_"Put that there and then…There!" She mumbled and slid out under the machinery. Her eyes caught Zoran standing there looking upset. _

_"HI! Sorry I just-""Whatever you reason were you sneaked from right under me I don't want to hear it. You had me worried sick! Now come on, we need to clean you up" He said and Ozora nodded sadly._

_She gave the tool back to the scientist and he hastily turned on the machine. His eyes grew wide, "I-It works," He said in a hoarse voice._

_Ozora and Zoran looked back and saw that the machine was indeed working. She smiled, "Yeah! I told you it needed a few modifications!" She said._

_Zoran looked at her in disbelief, "Y-you did that?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you mad?" She asked with her black onyxes._

_Zoran smiled at her. "I never knew I had a little tinker as a Princess," He said and Ozora blushed._

_They laughed along with the scientist._

_End of Flashback_

Ozora laughed lightly and then her face turned into a serious expression. _Better get started! _

* * *

><p><em>That's that peoplez! PLease check out the next Chapter I decided to post as well!* <em>

_Anyway!* I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!*Here's the Chapter I promised as well! ;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 8**

The next few days fell into a routine.

Ozora would cook them three meals a day and the rest of the day they would spend training or talking about the mission. Ozora on the other hand didn't train. She checked the controls; made sure everything was clean (Since she was the slave) and meditated.

She worked hard on her new invention and only got 3 hours of sleep daily since she couldn't sleep or she had nightmares. Her nerves started to eat her up but she tried to show no emotions, which wasn't that difficult.

She sighed and let her arms relax be her sides. It was the day before they would arrive on Planet Azaleos and she was almost done with the design. Although it would take her several days to finish and built a prototype and when it worked she had to get more materials for the real deal.

She ran a hand through her thick black hair and rolled up the plans. She hid them where no one would find them and then headed out to make breakfast.

She could feel their ki's waking up so she had to start breakfast now. She was also the quiet type so she never talked to them; only when it was needed to. She minded her own business and they theirs.

It wasn't long until they strolled in with smirks and scowls. She put up the last plate and the Saiyans sat down. As always they ate as if there was no tomorrow and Ozora would only shake her head.

She leaned up after she ate and when they were finally finished she sat down in the living room. Ozora washed the dishes and a small smile crept up on her face.

"Who would've thought a Princess can cook? And be a good slave at the same time" Nappa said.

"Are you sure she's a Princess? I mean she works like a slave at it doesn't even bother her," Raditz said and Nappa looked at him.

"She is one, you can ask Vegeta if you don't believe me," Nappa said and they looked at the Saiyan Prince who still had a scowl on his face.

"If you're done blabbering about the slave, we need to discuss the mission one last time. This also involves you, Woman." Vegeta said and glanced behind him. Ozora was already there and listening.

He grunted, "We will split up in two teams. Nappa and I will take the one side of the planet while Raditz and the Woman will take the other side. It shouldn't be a problem since the highest power level is 250" Vegeta said and everyone nodded.

Raditz had a scowl on his face. He didn't want to go with the slave. One reason, because she beat him in a sparring match and the other would be because he hated working with women. If he couldn't use them in the way he wanted to, they were useless.

Ozora left them to converse on their own and went to the control room. She checked on the time and saw they would be arriving in 12 hours from now.

_Okay let's check the landing settings. _She thought and looked around. She felt Vegeta come in the room but kept looking around.

"How long till we land Woman?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, hoping to scare her. "In about 12 hours" She said and he scowled at her.

The only time he would catch her off guard was when he entered her room but the rest of the time, it was as if she knew he was coming.

"You have time to rest or train in the meanwhile," Ozora said and he nodded. "Good" He said and left without another word or grunt.

Ozora sat back in her chair and felt somewhat drained from the lack of sleep but she couldn't let it bring her down, she had to move on.

* * *

><p>"<span>Landing with commence in 10 minutes" <span>The computer said and the Saiyans came to the control room.

"It's about time!" Nappa said with a wicked smirk and Raditz had the same. Vegeta on the other hand had his usual scowl on his face and Ozora's was stoic.

"You better not crash this thing, Woman" Vegeta warned and Raditz crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does she even know how to land the ship?" He asked and got no answer. _Great, why did we let a slave drive it? _Raditz thought.

"Landing will commence in less than 5 minutes" The computer said and Ozora's brows furrowed.

"You better hold on if you don't want last time to repeat its self," Ozora said and they growled dangerously at her.

She ignored them and saw the planet right in front of them. It was large and had two suns but no moon. Relief washed over her, as she didn't want to know what would happen if there was one.

The planet had a brown color from outer space and the gravity wasn't so intense. "Entering planetary atmosphere" The computer said and the ship moved fast as the planet's gravity started to suck them.

Ozora clenched her teeth as they moved faster and pulled the ship up in time. The ship slowly flew around the atmosphere before landing swiftly on the desert sand.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she had and opened the hatch. She turned to the Saiyans who looked like they had seen a ghost except Vegeta but she didn't expect anything more of him.

When they finally snapped out of it, Nappa growled at Ozora. "Were you trying to kill us?!" He barked at her and she looked up at him.

"No, I was landing the ship and if you haven't noticed you are safe and sound without any scratches" She said and walked out of the ship.

Vegeta smirked when she saw Nappa was ready to kill her. She was quite amusing when she wanted to be but other times just plain annoying.

"That's enough. We have better things to do. We will meet you back at the ship when the purge is complete" Vegeta said and blasted off. Nappa glared at Ozora one more time before blasting off with Vegeta.

Raditz pressed a button on his scouter and pin pointed a location to the nearest town. Ozora didn't need to since she already knew where it was. "Let's go" Raditz said coldly and they flew towards the town.

Ozora watched as they flew over the dry desert. The ground was cracked and waves of heat were visible in the far distances.

Her head shot in front of her feeling the town coming up and they landed in the outside. Raditz snorted in disgust. "Weaklings, I'm going to squash them like bugs," He said.

"While you find a way to entertain yourself I'll check out the technology," Ozora said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" He asked in a cold voice. Ozora crossed her arms over her body and looked up at him.

"If the ship breaks or malfunctions where would we get the parts in the middle of space?" Ozora asked and waited for an answer but didn't get any.

"Exactly besides they have good technology so it's worth looking at for me. I'll come join you when you're finished playing," She said and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, but you don't have money," He said while Ozora pulled out a cloak. She looked at him with an 'Are you seriou's look.

"I'm a Princess. Who says I don't have money?" She said with a smirk and pulled on her hood. She walked into town and looked around.

* * *

><p><em>That's that peoplez!*<em>_ I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* Sorry for taking a few days before I could post this Chapter...and I know its getting a little boring but keep reading! Action is sure to come knocking on this story's door!* ;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 9**

_This place looks vaguely familiar, but I can't say for sure. _She thought and felt Raditz' ki go into the deepest of the town, probably wanting a fight.

Food stands and other jewelry stands her eyes caught one where they had technology and metal. Her eyes sparkled and she looked at all the types of metal pieces. Some were scraps and there were also tools.

"Good day, may I help you?" An alien man asked and Ozora shook her head. "No need but I'll ask you when I need help," She said and he nodded.

_Okay, let's see. I'll need this and this and that, definitely that and then this-Yes! This should be enough. _She thought and pulled out a device.

She made sure he didn't see and typed in the money she needed. The device printed the money and showed how much she had left. _This should still be more than enough. _

She smiled and gave him the money. "Thank you sir, do you have something where I can store this in?" She asked and nodded.

He handed her a bag and she bid him farewell. When she stepped outside there were explosions around her and in the town. She jumped up in the air when a blast approached her.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and looked down at the destroyed town. She heard laughter and knew Raditz was having one hell of a time. He flew out of the smoke of the burning town and came next to her.

"Are you done? We need to finish the purging" Ozora said and Raditz nodded. "The honor is yours Princess," He mocked and she glared at him.

She shot a blast and the town exploded into nothing but ruble. _Rest in peace. _She thought and looked back at Raditz who was shocked that she actually did it.

"Let's go" She said and blasted off towards a city. "Did you get what you needed?" Raditz asked and Ozora nodded.

"Did you enjoy killing them like insects?" Ozora asked with a stoic tone. Raditz smirked, "What? Don't you like to see it?" He taunted.

"I don't, but that is who you are" Ozora answered back. Raditz snorted, "I'm a Saiyan, Woman. It's in my nature to fight and kill. But you're a human, a weak race that doesn't think further than their nose" He said.

Ozora felt her chest tighten at his words. _It may be in my nature to fight but to kill. I will never be like one of them. I fight for freedom for others and if I could bring them back, I would. _She thought sadly.

"We'll have to step up the purging mission. Prince Vegeta and Nappa has already destroyed a quarter of the planets inhabitants," Raditz said and Ozora just nodded.

* * *

><p>After purging the rest of the inhabitants or rather Raditz killing all the people.<p>

There was only one city left and they were heading for it. Raditz' scouter went off and Vegeta's voice came from it. "Raditz?" He asked.

"I'm here," Raditz answered. "Is the Woman still there?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, we're heading for the last city now" Raditz said and heard a grunt from Vegeta. "Good, we'll meet you at the ship. We made sure the supplies for the ship are enough." Vegeta said.

"We'll meet you back at the ship" Raditz said and cut off the transmission. "We finish the purge and then go back to the ship," Raditz said and she nodded.

When they arrived at the city, it looked deserted and they weren't picking up anything on the scouters although Ozora knew otherwise.

They landed in the city and Ozora felt eyes upon her along with very low power levels. _Something is not right here. They may hide their power level from their scouters but they don't know how to decrease it completely. _

Her eyes widened, _This is a trap! _Blasts came from everywhere and they bother flew up just in time before the blasts exploded.

"It's a trap!" Ozora yelled and they readied themselves. Their scouters went off with a power level of 1000. "How is this possible?!" Raditz shouted with wide eyes.

Ozora growled and looked down at the army who had ki guns in their hands. _If those shoot us, we'll be done for. Those guns immobilize the person by stabilizing their ki._

_ Great. _They blasted them again and she nodded. Raditz yelled and shot his own blast making half of the city explode.

Ozora narrowed her eyes at the person who had the highest power level and saw he was looking at her. He flew up and pointed a finger at her. "You are not welcome here, leave," He told Ozora.

"Like a slave is going to listen to you" Raditz said from behind and the man snapped around. His eyes grew wide and looked at Ozora. _She's a slave? How sick can they get?!_

"You're sick! Leave now before we rid this universe from you!" The alien warned.

Raditz snorted, "Yeah, like that's going to happen. You're all weaklings compared to me!" He shouted with a sick smirk.

Ozora saw ki gun being fired at Raditz and disappeared. She reappeared in front of the blast. She only had enough time to hit it away and everyone looked at her with frightened eyes.

_That…was not a good idea. _She thought and felt the effects in her arm that was now slightly numb. Her attention snapped up when she heard a blood curling yell and saw Raditz kill him with one blast.

He didn't even notice Ozora took the hit for him and only blasted the last of the town, killing the last of the population.

He licked his lips at the sight of death and looked at Ozora, "Let's go" He said and blasted off towards the ship.

Ozora felt her ki was slightly unstable and the numbness was spreading. Luckily, the ship wasn't far and they soon arrived. "About time you got here" Vegeta said impatiently when they came into the control room.

Ozora ignored him and started the ship. "Hold on" She said and the ship blasted off. It stopped outside the outside the planet's atmosphere and Ozora made sure the planet won't suck them in.

"I'll contact Frieza and get our next mission," Vegeta said and they all left the control room. Before Ozora left she could feel Vegeta's eyes on her until the door behind her closed.

She felt her body slowly turn numb and returned to her room. _I need a shower and some meditation might help. _

* * *

><p>"Ah Vegeta, what a surprise. Have you finished your mission already?" Frieza asked from the other side of the hologram.<p>

Only darkness and his floating vehicle was seen and his back to Vegeta. "Yes, Lord Frieza. We await your next orders to purge" Vegeta said.

He heard a chuckle from Frieza and gritted his teeth. "My, my. You are improving fast! Tell me, how is your slave?" Frieza asked and Vegeta resisted a growl. _Can't the idiot just tell me what the mission is?!_

"Good Lord Frieza, there is no development from her power reading" Vegeta lied swiftly.

"Mmm, that's good news. Has she also purged like I asked?""Yes, Lord Frieza" Vegeta replied and Frieza sighed.

"Very well then. Your next mission is to go to Planet Tanaka. They have very resourceful medicine and make a truce with them," Frieza said.

"Yes Lord Frieza" Vegeta answered. "You will return to base once you're finished," Frieza said.

"Yes Lord Frieza" Vegeta said and stood up.

"Oh and Vegeta-"Frieza said before Vegeta could cut of the transmission. "-if anything occurs with the new slave you are to tell me immediately" Frieza said.

"Yes Lord Frieza" Vegeta answered and cut off the communication. _It seems Frieza has it out for the Woman, the only question is why? What is so interesting about the Woman that he has to keep an eye on her?_

Vegeta went to leave the room and stopped in front of the door. _Whatever it is, I will find out and keep an eye on her. _He thought and left to tell the others of their mission.

* * *

><p><em>Damn that Frieza!* Always keeping an eye on everything and everyone...*<em>

_That's that peoplez!*__ I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* So here's a little more action to the story it may not be much but believe me there are more to come!__* ;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 10**

Ozora sat in her room in a meditated position. Her body twitched as the ki gun took its effects and she was struggling to control her power.

Even with the bracelet, she struggled. _That thing screwed with my power level! Great! What if one of them picks it up on their scouters…not that they wear it by still._

She gasped when part of her body went numb while the other part her powers tried to overcome the effects. It was like a battle inside and sweat was dripping down her face. _I have to keep it in! _She thought and a memory cursed through her mind.

_Flashback_

_"No! Stay away from me! Please!" A young girl yelled at a group of guards and the Leader. _

_"Calm down Ozora you're going to be fine""No, I'm not! I-I can't control it! Just stay away!" The girl shouted and blasted off. She flew far away until she reached a deserted city._

_She yelped when she landed hard on the ground and a turquoise aura surrounded her as her power flooded out of her. 'S-stop!' She yelled at herself but it was no use._

_She couldn't seem to stop it. She slowly tried to stand up and clenched her muscles to stop it. 'Almost…' _

_Just when she thought she stopped it, the power exploded around her and she yelled as it started to hurt her. The whole city exploded and from a distance, the Ruler watched in horror as the whole city exploded._

_"OZORA!" He shouted and put his arms in front of his face to stop the debris and sand from getting in his eyes. His scouter went off and as soon as it reached 20 000 it exploded and he winced._

_He shook with shock and fear when he saw the explosion disappear leaving only smoke behind. He saw a small figure deep within the smoke and rushed towards them._

_When he came inside the smoke, he stopped and a gasp escaped him. A young girl was floating in the air with a turquoise power surrounding her and electric sparks flew around her._

_She clenched her teeth and muscles and Zoran could feel her power level decreasing and fast. The power left just as fast as it came and she fell to the earth. "Ozora!" He yelled and caught her just in time._

_"Wake up!" He shouted worried and she slowly opened her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she could see Zoran and a few tears escaped her. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it," She said before everything faded._

_End of flashback._

When she woke up, she remembered she was in a healing tank and her power spiked again. She hated small places and almost destroyed the whole medical wing.

After that, she never got inside one again and they invented the jewels to help her control her powers. Although when she released too much power, her control slipped and disaster resulted.

She gasped as her power finally dropped extremely low and she stood on all fours to keep her balance.

"Damn, the effects should wear off in a few hours. Hopefully" She thought aloud and crawled into her bed.

As soon as she relaxed, she passed out.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was training inside the training room. He had his usual scowl on but his mind drifted off.<p>

_That Woman…What would Frieza find interesting in a Human? She's weak although stronger than Raditz. Stronger than a Saiyan but he is a third class weakling._

_But still…She's definitely hiding something and if it's her power level I'll see to it that I know how strong she really is. _He thought and lowered himself to the ground.

He walked over to a counter and picked up his scouter. His eyes grew wide when he checked the Woman's power level. "What the-?" It was almost nothing!

He growled and walked to the Woman's room.

* * *

><p>Ozora felt consciousness come back to her and slowly stood up in her bed.<p>

Her power level was low and it slowly flooded back to her. It wasn't long before she reached her 'limit' and halted more with the bracelet.

It was hard at first and it did hurt but the other power was forced back in. She sighed and stepped out of the bed. _That was a close one. I need to watch it next time but if Raditz had taken that shot it would take much longer for him to regain his strength again._

She felt Vegeta coming towards her and sat down in a meditating position. When he came in he had his usual scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" Ozora asked and looked up at his scowl. "Yes, actually you can. We're training since you're not asleep," Vegeta said.

_Train?! He wants to train with me?! Oh the perfect time for sure. _She thought sarcastically and nodded. He grunted and left without another word.

_This is not going to be pretty. _She thought and followed him to the training room. They stepped inside and Vegeta stopped. He made sure his scouter was off so that Frieza won't hear anything. Ozora raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Now Woman, I want you to show me your true power. You were only toying with Nappa and Raditz, but you lost because you were concealing your powers," Vegeta said.

Ozora swallowed hard and a trail of sweat came down her face. "You don't have to worry about them sensing your power on their scouters" Vegeta said.

"I'm not worried about them," She said and Vegeta chuckled. "Yes, you should be worried about me but I won't go blabber it out like the others would to Frieza" Vegeta said and spit out the Tyrant's name in disgust.

"That still doesn't reassure me" Ozora said and got a growl from Vegeta. He blasted her unexpectedly and she dodged it.

Vegeta smirk while Ozora frowned. "What's wrong? Scared?" Vegeta asked. "Of you? Never" Ozora answered back and Vegeta growled at her.

She felt his power level rise and tried not to let her eyes grew wide. "This is about Nappa's true strength. Let's see how you like it" He said and charged at her.

She furrowed her brows. _So that's Nappa's true strength. Vegeta must be twice as strong as him. _She thought and dodged his oncoming punch just in time.

Her power level slightly rose as they fought and she only dodged every single attack. Vegeta smirked all the way and she couldn't help but want to wipe that smirk off of his royal face.

They broke apart and she breathed somewhat heavy. "Come on Woman, is that the best you can do? If it is, then I'll need to go get the regeneration tank ready," Vegeta said.

Panic arose from Ozora as she hated that thing. Her power slipped slightly and she quickly stopped it. Vegeta laughed and then started to charge a blast.

Ozora's eyes widened when she felt how much energy he was putting into it. _Is he mad?! He'll blow up half of the ship with that much power! _She clenched her teeth and concentrated her energy towards her palms.

He yelled and blasted her. Ozora took a deep breath and took the blast head on. She was almost overwhelmed by the power but managed it.

Vegeta laughed, "What a pathetic attempt" He said. Ozora felt sweat pour off her as she tried her best to stop the blast and then something happened.

It was so fast that they barely saw it. Her aura exploded into the blast and it exploded. They were both shot back and Ozora hit the wall again. This time hitting herself out while Vegeta blocked the explosion with his arms crossed in front of his face.

He looked at the unconscious slave with a shocked face but it turned into a scowl soon after. _This explains why Frieza is so interested in her but he doesn't know how powerful she is._

_She's as powerful as Nappa if not a little bit stronger. This is insane! A mere human couldn't be that strong! It was simply impossible!_

His scowl deepened. _If so, she may not be Human…_

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun, dun...! Vegeta finally got suspicious of Ozora...What'll she do..?* <em>_I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* In this Chapter Ozora will train on her own...and I decided to write because I got new inspiration__* ;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 11**

When Ozora woke up, she felt as if she was floating in an abyss.

Her brows furrowed. She had an oxygen mask on and was surrounded by water, _Please don't tell me I'm in…_When she opened her eyes panic rose inside of her and her heart beat sped up.

_I need to get out of here! _She closed her eyes and imagined herself outside of the tank. _Get out! Get out! _She yelled at herself and clenched her muscles.

She was suddenly not surrounded by water anymore and opened her eyes. _Huh? _She was outside the tank and the tank started to drain its fluid.

She looked at her hands in confusion. _How did I get out here…? It doesn't matter! I need to get out of this place._

When she looked down at herself, she only wore a top that she always did underneath and shorts. _Where did my clothes go? _

When she remembered what happened her eyes grew wide and her whole face turned red from embarrassment. She quickly got to her room in more speed than she had used before and changed.

She sighed feeling solid clothing on her and tried not to flush at the thought that Vegeta was probably the one to put her in the regeneration tank. _I'm going to give him a mouth full! Even if he's the Prince of all Saiyans._

She felt everyone's ki's and the other two Saiyans were still fast asleep except one who seemed to be in the living room.

She walked towards the living room and saw the Saiyan relaxing in his chair. He opened one eye looking at her before closing it again.

"I see you're healed up" He said and Ozora frowned. "Yes and thank you. Next time please don't put me in a regeneration tank. I heal in my own ways," Ozora said.

Vegeta was somewhat surprised that she thanked him. Like he's ever been thanked in his life. "Hn, if you're worried that I unclothed you, don't. I have done worse things in my life, Woman" Vegeta said.

Ozora flushed and turned her back to him. "Just…don't do it again" She said and left.

Vegeta found her embarrassment amusing and chuckled. _Women._

* * *

><p>After that embarrassing incident, everything turned back to a normal routine.<p>

They woke up and the food was ready. She cleaned up where needed and made them food where she knew they were hungry.

Vegeta had called in a meeting with them about their new mission on Planet Tanaka and that they would go together.

After this, they were to return to base and report to Frieza there. That was all Vegeta told them but Ozora saw he was hiding something, but not from them, from her.

She knew she had taken things too far so he may now think that her power level was the same as Nappa's. She had taken her power just leveled with his and attacked him back.

However, it wasn't something like that. It was something else, something when he talked about Frieza and the way he looked at her. Something that was coming for her and she did not like the feeling of it.

She decided she had to worry about that later. Her problem now was the mission. Planet Tanaka was very well known for its medical resources and her planet used to triad with them.

She had gone to Planet Tanaka a few times with Zoran. There she had made friends with Hanako and learned how to heal with her ki.

Zoran was taught by the planet's Ruler and then they taught her. It was a very unique technique and not everyone could do it but they managed.

Pure heart plus pure mind equals pure energy. That was needed for the healing process.

She smiled sadly remembering the ruler. He was a kind but stern man. They worked hard on making cures for all viruses and to make the technology better for the medical aids.

_Flashback._

_Ozora laughed while running around the palace halls. She greeted everyone and they smiled._

_Ozora didn't see where she was going before she ran into someone. They both yelped and held their heads. Tears formed on the corner of their eyes and they glared for each other._

_It didn't last long until they laughed at each other. "I'm sorry for bumping into you" Ozora apologized to the small alien._

_"It's okay. I should've also watched where I was going. My name's Hanako by the way," The little female alien said and Ozora smiled. _

_"Hi! I'm Ozora, do you want to play?" She asked and Hanako smiled. "Sure! But only a little while. I need to get back to work or-"_

_"HANAKO! STOP CHATTING AND WORK!" A large man came with a whip. Hanako's eyes widened in fear and Ozora growled. _

_"B-but I-I have a break" Hanako stuttered and got hit by the whip. She yelled and held her wounded arm. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the man in fear._

_Ozora's eyes widened. "Hanako! Are you alright?" Ozora asked coming by her side and she slowly nodded._

_The Man smirked and Ozora growled. "How dare you hit her?!" Ozora shouted at him and her laughed. "She's my slave! So get out of the way before I give you a whip too," He said._

_Ozora frowned deeply and stood in front of Hanako. "Then do it" She said and his eyes widened in shock._

_He growled and went to hit her. He smirked when he did. Ozora grabbed onto the whip and smirked at him._

_Her gem glowed and a turquoise aura surrounded her. He back away in fear and Ozora pulled him closer. _

_"Don't you dare hit her again or I will have your skin hanging from my wall," the young teenage girl threatened and he nodded._

_She let him go and he ran away. She smirked to herself and kneeled down by Hanako who was holding her arms while tears fell from her cheeks._

_"It's okay, he won't hurt you again," Ozora said wiping the tears away. Hanako sniffed and nodded._

_"I know! I've been learning something and it will make your arm feel better in no time" Ozora said and took the arm._

_Hanako winched and bit her lip. Ozora closed her eyes and concentrated. The arm was surrounded by pure energy and she furrowed her brows._

_The arms slowly started to heal and the wound disappeared. She opened her eyes and smiled. Hanako hugged her tight with tears of joy in her eyes._

_"Thank you!" She exclaimed and Ozora nodded breaking the hug. "Friends?" Ozora asked and the girl nodded._

_"Best Friends!" The girl said and they shook hands while laughing._

_End of flashback._

Ozora sighed and pulled out a metal band. _This should work…let's see. _She clipped it on and pressed a few buttons.

Nothing happened. _You're kidding! This thing should- _She suddenly fell to the ground-breathing heavy. Her whole body was heavy and her muscles were being strained.

She laughed lightly. "It works!" She exclaimed aloud and quickly shut her mouth. She felt around the ki's and sighed in relief. Everyone was sleeping, including Vegeta.

_Great! I can go test this thing out! _She slowly reached up with her hand and switched it off. She sighed and fell onto the ground.

"That was intense, but let's see how it works" She thought out loud and went to the training room.

She silently opened the door and sighed in relief. "Alright" She said and pressed a few buttons on her device.

This time she was ready and steadied her body. Her muscles were strained but she took a step forward. She smirked, _50x normal gravity sure is a workout._ She though and continued her training.

* * *

><p><em>Cute Flashback!* Oh and I know most of you want Goku to come and believe me, lil' Kakkarot will show up but a bit later in the story!<em>

_I Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* This Chapter is going to be a bit more interesting! __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Ozora fell to her knees in exhaustion and turned the device off. She fell on her back breathing hard and her eyes clenched shut.

_Now…that was…a workout! _She thought tired. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up flinching at her sore muscles. "Maybe it wasn't such…a good idea"

She felt the others' ki and Vegeta's were waking up. She cursed under her breath and left the training room quickly. Before Vegeta stepped out of his room, she was in hers.

She breathed heavy and lay against her door. _That was a close one. _She thought and pulled off the device.

She smiled and hid it away. _I'm going to shower and head to bed. _She thought and came into her bathroom.

She got rid of her torn and dirty garments. She put on a cold shower and stepped into it. She sighed happily. _That hits the spot. I'm so happy my invention works! I never thought it would but then again I am a tinker. _

_All that needs to be done is to make the real thing but I may need to design it so that it's out of sight. The last step is to help Vegeta use it also, after all that is why I am here. _Ozora thought.

* * *

><p>She rested for a few hours until Vegeta ordered food.<p>

She changed and went to the kitchen to make then a meal. They were seated in the small living room. Nappa and Raditz conversed while Vegeta sat back with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Ozora was actually happy today and smiled all the way making the food. _Not even they could ruin my mood. _She thought and put up the food faster than before.

Nappa looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the slave?" He asked and Raditz shrugged. "She's in a good mood I guess" Raditz said.

Nappa smirked, "Well as long as the food's good, I'm not complaining," He said and Raditz nodded.

Vegeta looked at the Woman and his eyes narrowed. _Why is it that she seems happy? _He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when she announced that the food was ready.

They sat down and started to eat. Ozora was slowly enjoying her plate with a small smile and Vegeta kept glancing at her trying to figure out why she was happy.

"Woman, would you stop that. It's annoying" Vegeta remarked and Ozora looked at him with a raised brow.

She rolled her eyes at him and kept enjoying her meal. Vegeta glared at her and the other two Saiyans swallowed harder on their food.

Raditz cleared his throat and all tension was broken. Everyone looked at him, "How can you eat so little food?" He asked Ozora.

She shrugged, "Humans don't need so much food as Saiyans. Their metabolisms are slower too," She said and Nappa snorted.

"Bunch of weaklings" He spat but Ozora only ignored his comment. She finished up and washed the dishes. They finished and went to training, Vegeta leaving a glare behind and Ozora finished washing.

She sighed and went to the control room afterwards to check if everything is still in order. She checked the time they would arrive on Planet Tanaka. _3 days, until then I'll train when everyone's sleeping. _She thought and left towards her room.

* * *

><p>The 3 days passed quickly and Ozora managed to sneak in training with her gravity bracelet.<p>

Her mood never changed and she got good sleep in. Her nightmares and terror screams of other were replaced by exhaustion rather.

The training started to pay off as she felt lighter when she removed the bracelet and she got much quicker in preparing the food and other tasks.

Unfortunately, because she kept her power level low, her speed was limited but she kept her training up at a higher power level.

When the time finally came for them to enter the planet's atmosphere, she was ready to see Tanaka's ruler. She knew he would recognize her but she had to tell him to keep quiet.

She did not want Frieza to have another thing against her. She would not let him break her even if it means more beatings, which she could take.

"Entering planetary atmosphere" The computer said and her team members readied themselves for the landing. "You better land this thing better than last time, Woman," Vegeta warned and Ozora smirked.

_You got it. _This time she made sure they slowly and carefully landed on the planet. She smiled and opened up the hatch.

She spun around and walked past the Saiyans. They all looked dumb folded at the Human slave and soon followed after.

Ozora watched the green sky and the sand blew past her and whipped her hair slightly. _Planet Tanaka. _

"Where's that happy mood now Woman?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Ozora glanced behind her and smirked. "Just keeping it as bay since it irritates your Highness," She said sarcastically and he growled at her.

Raditz and Nappa tried to keep their laugh in and turned their faces stoic when Vegeta glared at them.

He growled, "Let's go!" He barked at them and took off. They all followed and Ozora kept her smirk, _I struck a nerve. _She thought.

It wasn't long till they approached the large city and Ozora's face fell into a stoic one as she watched the streets full of laugher. Children ran and played while laughing.

She saw herself and Hanako played as memories passed through her mind. She saw her and Zoran walking through the markets and him laughing at her at every stall she found interesting.

_Oh Zoran, why did you go? _She thought sadly and had a hard time to keep her emotions at bay. Vegeta glanced back sensing the enormous change and furrowed his brows.

"Woman, have you been here before?" Vegeta asked and broke the memory traces. She nodded, "Yes" She answered shutting out the other information.

Vegeta grunted and looked in front of him again. He saw a huge palace in front of them and looked down. He descended to the ground and the other followed him.

The guards stood armed and pointed ki guns at them. "Halt! Who are you and why have you come here?!" The one shouted and Nappa smirked.

"Can I take them Vegeta?" He asked and Ozora's eyes widened. "Sure" Vegeta said.

"Stop!" Ozora yelled and everyone looked at her with a confused expression. "I will talk to them," Ozora said and stepped forward.

The Guards narrowed their eyes. Their eyes grew wide when they realized who it was and immediately bowed. "Princess Ozora!" They kneeled.

"There's no need for formalities. We would like to request an audience with the King" Ozora said. They stood up and nodded. "Yes Princess" They said and opened the doors.

The one guard ran towards the King and talked with him while they stepped inside the castle.

Ozora walked in front of the Saiyans and bowed to the King. "Princess! What a surprise, what brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

She stood up and gave him a stern look, his face faltered. He saw the Saiyans behind her and his grip tightened on his throne.

"Saiyans. I see, why have you come here?" The King asked more sternly and Vegeta chuckled. "From a good to a sour mood" Vegeta said and stepped forward.

"We came here to make a deal with you," Vegeta said with crossed arms. The King raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?" He asked.

"In exchange for your medical facilities Frieza will spare you planet from destruction," Vegeta said and the King bared his teeth.

"I refuse to be part of Frieza's reign!" The King said and Vegeta smirked. "That makes everything so much easier for me but much harder for you" Vegeta said and charged a blast.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger!* What will happen to the dear King of Tanaka? How will Ozora react on Vegeta's behavior?* Find out next time!*<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* So I've got off this few days for the writing so I'm pushing the story a little bit* Please tell me when I'm going to far!* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 13**

Ozora's eyes widened, _No! _She yelled in her mind as Vegeta pointed at the King.

"You have one more chance to change your mind or your guards will see how your organs explode and land on your clean floor," Vegeta said with a murderous smirk.

The King clenched his teeth. The other Saiyans chuckled darkly with a smirk. Ozora clenched her muscles and looked at the King.

She knew he wouldn't give in even if it meant he would die. Death didn't faze him because he wasn't scared to die and if you threaten his people it would also not faze him. The people knew their King was wise and stood hundred percent behind him.

"Enough time" Vegeta said and Ozora disappeared before he could blast. She reappeared in front of him holding her own blast at him. Everyone looked at her in shock.

Her look was deadly and her frown was deep. "You will not kill him," She said in a low voice and the Saiyans growled.

Vegeta looked at her with a smirk, "You don't have the balls to do it," He said. Ozora kept her frown and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Try Me," She said and his eyes slightly widened before he growled at her again.

The King stood up and everyone look at him except the other two who had blasts in each other's faces. "That's enough! There will be no killing in my throne room!" The King's voice boomed.

Ozora let her blast disappear and her hand lowered. Vegeta grunted and let his blast disappear as well but their stare was still there.

"I accept if you leave my planet," The King said and Vegeta smirked. "You chose wisely" Vegeta said and snapped around.

He walked out and the others followed him. Ozora glanced at the King and he gave her a sympathetic look. _Keep strong child. _He told her and she nodded.

She exited with the Saiyans and they flew away from the city. Ozora flew at the back and gave the city one last glance before following again.

She felt Vegeta's ki spike and could feel the anger radiating off him. _Now you've done it Ozora, he's going to kill you. _

When they landed on the ship Vegeta turned to face Ozora with a scowl on his face. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her and grabbed her at her collar.

"This isn't a game woman! If you think you're something then you better come out of it because you are nothing! Nothing but a slave, an insect under Frieza's boot!" He yelled and threw her on the ground.

Ozora felt her own anger rise and stood up. "And what about you?!" She shouted at him and saw him clenched his fists. He was pissed and had to control himself before he killed her.

He yelled and charged at her and hit her hard in her face. She flew back and landed on the ground. "You better watch your tongue, _Human" _He warned.

Ozora stood up on her knees and spit out blood. She wiped her mouth and stood up. She smirked at him and his anger boiled. "Is that all you've got?" She taunted and he charged at her.

Before he could hit her, she dodged him and went to kick him in his side. He dodged and kicked her back. She flew back and disappeared before he could punch her.

"This is insane!" Raditz said and almost shook at Vegeta's anger. "How is she doing that?! She won't last long. Vegeta's pissed and if she provoked him longer she'll be dead," Nappa said.

Vegeta yelled and blasted her. Ozora felt the energy he put into the attack and her face turned serious as she concentrated.

_I made my point. _She thought knowing that he'll attack after the blast. She yelled and hit the blast aside making it explode far off in other direction.

Vegeta charged and her and hit her hard in her face once more and kicked her in her stomach. She flew back and fell onto the ground; out of breath.

"When you're done scraping yourself off the ground we're leaving the planet" Vegeta said and spit next to him. He stormed into the ship and the other Saiyans waited a while before walking into the ship.

Ozora stood up and wiped a trail of blood off with her glove. _He knew I was right._

* * *

><p>Ozora sat in a meditating position in her room and tried to clear her mind but it didn't want to budge.<p>

She let out a heavy sighed and opened her eyes while looking directly at the floor. Her mind was to busy running on its own that she couldn't seem to think even for a few seconds.

She knew they would be arriving soon at Planet N°79 and would report about the mission. She knew Vegeta was pissed, beyond reasoning with but she refused to stand there and watch him kill the only one she had left for a fatherly figure.

She cursed her Saiyan genes. She angered him even more by fighting him and provoking him. She just couldn't help it. If adrenaline started to pump through her veins, her Saiyan side came out and she didn't care about anything but the victory of the fight.

Ozora let her head fall and ran her fingers through her hair. It was getting harder by the day to keep her Saiyan genes a secret.

She was already acting more and more like one and if Frieza got wind of it, she would be in big trouble. _I have to try to keep it at bay,_ she thought.

Ozora stood and something tugged in her mind. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside she pulled off a piece of wood from the back.

She reached in, pulled out a metal bracelet, and attached to it a small remote she made from the scrap metal she had left.

She inspected it and nodded. _It should work perfectly. S_he thought and clipped it on.

Ozora pressed a few buttons on the remote and the bracelet disappeared. When she designed the remote, she made sure to install a cloaking function to hide the bracelet.

Ozora tucked in the remote in her armor and made sure it wasn't visible before she went out to the  
>control room for landing.<p>

No one was there when she entered and she sat down. She could see from a far they were approaching Frieza's headquarters and felt the Saiyans enter the room as well.

The atmosphere was tense but not as bad as before when Vegeta was near. "Initiating landing sequence". The computer said and Ozora made sure the ship landed safely in the docs, with the help of Alien patrols.

She opened the hatch and walked out behind the Saiyans. "Prince Vegeta, Lord Frieza has awaited you arrival," A soldier said and Vegeta grunted.

They walked into the building and on their way towards Frieza's corridors. They stopped right outside, "I would advise you to shut up Woman," Vegeta warned and Ozora just nodded.

They entered the dark and cold room and bowed. "Mmm, I see you have returned from your mission already after 3 days. Zarbon?" Frieza said and Zarbon looked at him.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked. "How long would it have taken you?" He asked and Zarbon thought for a moment.

"About a day my Lord" Zarbon said with a smirk. Frieza smirked, "Only a day? That is much faster than our Monkeys," Frieza said and Nappa growled within his throat.

Ozora knew Raditz and Nappa was ready to kill Frieza however, Vegeta was calm. "I apologize my Lord," Vegeta said in a stoic tone.

"Mmm, yes. Did you have any trouble getting Tanaka to join?" Frieza asked and Ozora felt her heart beat in her throat.

_If he says yes, he and the other will be toast! What am I going to do? _She thought anxiously. "No, Lord Frieza" Vegeta answered and Ozora tried not to look at Vegeta surprised.

"Good, you are dismissed. All except you, my dear _Human_" Frieza said and the Saiyans dismissed themselves.

Ozora kept her bow as they exited the room leaving her alone with Frieza and his henchmen.

The Saiyans walked to their room and closed the door. "What the hell?! We should be rewarded for doing that mission in such a short time!" Nappa growled out and Raditz nodded.

"But his concubine could do it in one day!" Raditz said with a scowl. "Shut up you fools. I don't care, we did the mission and it's done. Don't let Frieza get to you" Vegeta said with his own scowl.

Both Saiyans sighed and nodded. "What do you think Frieza wants with the slave?" Raditz asked and Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter.

"I'm not sure, so shut up while I listen" Vegeta said and listened in.

* * *

><p>"Now my Dear. How has the missions been going? Have they treaded you well as their slave?" Frieza asked circling Ozora's kneeling form.<p>

"Yes, Lord Frieza" Ozora answered and tried to keep her tone stoic. Frieza grunted and his tail stroked her cheek.

She had to hold back the fact that she wanted to vomit at his touch. "Now have you changed you mind yet about telling me who the warrior is?" Frieza asked.

"I don't know who he is, my Lord" Ozora answered and Frieza bared his teeth. He kicked her hard in her side and she knew there were a few cracked ribs when she landed on the floor.

"You stubborn brat! You will answer me eventually even if I have to pray you skin off of your body!" Frieza yelled and hit his tail hard on the floor making it crack.

Ozora felt his power level increase drastically before slowly falling again. He frowned and walked over to get his glass of wine.

Ozora stood up slowly and winced at her ribs. Her hand held her ribs and blood tricked down her mouth that she wiped away.

"Very well, if you don't want to answer me, then so be it. You will eventually." Frieza said and a sick smirk appeared on his and his henchmen's faces.

"I have a solo mission for you, _Dear Princess_" Frieza said and Ozora's brows furrowed.

"You see there seems to be trouble on one of my planets and I can't go since I am needed here. So I'm sending you to the Planet Y°72. It shouldn't be a problem and you leave immediately," Frieza said and Ozora nodded.

Although her ribs stung, she bowed and went to get a ship. He didn't even give her time to heal. _But that's okay. I can heal myself. _She thought while entering the dressing room for a quick change.

Hanako gasped when she saw Ozora and gave her a hug. Ozora winced slightly, "Oh no…I'm so sorry" Hanako apologized and Ozora saw the tears weld up in her eyes.

"Hey! It's okay but you need to give me a new suit and armor so I can go to my mission," Ozora said and Hanako nodded.

She quickly got a new change in armor for Ozora who slipped them on easily. "A-are you sure you're going to be okay?" Hanako asked and Ozora nodded.

"I'm fine and don't worry I've been through worse" Ozora assured but Hanako still had a frown on her face.

"Stop frowning! I'm fine and I have good news. Planet Tanaka is still intact and if I have anything to say about it, you'll be home in a jiff! Just stay in good terms with everyone okay?" Ozora said.

Tears flowed freely down Hanako's cheek and he gently hugged Ozora, "You really have come to save us all" She said and Ozora smiled.

"I don't know if I can but I will die trying. Be safe" Ozora said and darted out of the room towards the doc station.

* * *

><p>"Zarbon? Dodoria?" Frieza asked still looking at the doors.<p>

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" They asked in unison. "Contact Captain Ginyu for me, would you?" Frieza asked and they looked at him with wide and shocked eyes.

"May I ask why my Lord?" Zarbon asked and Frieza smirked. "I need to…discuss something with him," Frieza said.

They quickly went to work and soon Captain Ginyu's voice could be heard over Frieza's scouter. "Lord Frieza. To what do I owe the honor?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"Well Captain, I have a simple job for you," Frieza said. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"You see I have a new recruit that needs some…disciplining. You and your men are perfect for the job I believe" Frieza said and Captain Ginyu smirked from the other side.

"Of course Lord Frieza. Just tell me what we need to do" He said and Frieza smirked. "Very well…"

* * *

><p>Nappa and Raditz sat in boredom while Vegeta listened to what Frieza had to say from the other side.<p>

He had kept his face stoic all the way, until he heard Captain Ginyu was being called in. All the color drained from his face and his eye grew wide.

"Vegeta, what is it?" Raditz asked feeling the change in the Prince's mood. Vegeta's hand trembled slightly as he pushed the button on his scouter, cutting of the transmission.

"What is it Vegeta, come on. Snap out of it!" Nappa said and Vegeta balled his fists. "That bastard!" Vegeta said.

"What did he do?" Raditz asked and Vegeta looked at him. "He sent the Woman on a solo mission to clean up a problem on one of his planets," Vegeta said.

They raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" Nappa asked and Vegeta scowl at him. "I wasn't finished!" He snapped and they shut their mouths.

"But there is no problem on the planet, it's a trap. He sending someone to discipline her" Vegeta said and their brows furrowed.

"Who are they sending?" Raditz asked. "The Ginyu Force" Vegeta said and they gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Would you be quiet?! We don't want everyone to hear us!" Vegeta shouted at them. "T-t-he Ginyu Force? Is he mad?! They'll kill her!' Raditz said.

"Don't you think he knows that?! He's sending them in so that they can break her so he doesn't have to get his hands dirty," Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

"There won't be anything left of her when their done. They're the best in the business," Nappa said and silence fell upon them.

"I don't care if she gets beat up for discipline because her attitude stinks but to send in the Ginyu Force is extreme," Raditz said.

"Frieza knew a few beatings couldn't break her and he needed to get information from her. I would almost say Frieza is anxious to get it so he's pulling out his best card," Vegeta said.

_And if it doesn't work, he's going to have to do it himself. Woman I hope you know what you let yourself in for. _Vegeta thought.

* * *

><p>Ozora's pod blasted off towards the planet and would take about 4 hours since it was nearby.<p>

She winched at her ribs and her hand began to glow. An energy ball was made and she let it wove into her ribs. She let out a small yelp before the pain turned numb and her ribs started to heal.

She sighed and let her head fall back while she healed herself. _Someday, I'm going to kick him in the ribs and smirk when his are broken. _She thought to herself and the energy faded.

_Good as new. _She thought and watched as the stars flew by. Her thoughts trialed off on their own but she didn't mind.

She wondered if there was a planet that was happy and blind to the terrors of Frieza and how it would be to live in peace. No galactic problems or tyrants trying to break you piece by piece for their own amusement.

Her whole life she was raised to stop Frieza and never really had a childhood. She had to be an adult in training, knowledge from the universe and how to talk to people.

The only piece of childhood she had was with her friend Hanako and Zoran who was always there. However, as soon as she felt longing she had to think of what he gave up for her.

She had no time to mourn at what she had lost. She only needed to move on; stand up after every beating and become strong to rid the universe from the Ice-jins' rule.

She looked determined forward at the passing stars. _And whatever Frieza planned for me on this planet. I will not break nor ever give up. _Ozora thought as the planet neared.

She closed her eyes and went to sense the planet out but…_There's nothing! Wait…no nothing. Maybe I'll sense something when I land._

The pod descended down towards the planet and she held on the sides as it landed and made a huge crater. The door of the pod opened and she stepped out.

_Hate that thing. _She thought and stretched. She jumped up out of the crater and saw it was a desert wasteland.

She tried to sense any live force out but didn't find anything. _What game is he playing at? _She thought and walked forward trying to sense anything out.

She stopped abruptly when she felt 5 huge power levels make an appearance on her radar. Her heart started to beat faster and faster by the second. _Five power levels? What could that mean…?_

Her eyes grew wide and all the color drained from her face. _The Ginyu Force?! You're kidding me! _

She growled and felt them moving. _Okay, I need to think! It's only me and the Ginyu Force on the planet and they have their scouters, So if I want to live I need to dispose of their scouters for me to power up. It's the best chance I have. _She planned.

Ozora stood in the desert as the warm wind blew through her hair. The wind picked up behind her. Ozora turned around and was confronted by the five terrors of the Ginyu Force.

* * *

><p><em>This was a loooooong Chapter* Yet, I ended it with a cliffhanger...What will happen to Ozora now? Find out next!<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* So I've got off this few days for the writing so I'm pushing the story a little bit* Please tell me when I'm going to far!* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<strong>

**Chapter 14**

"Well, well, well. We found you," The large purple Alien said which Ozora assumed was Captain Ginyu.

"She's a beauty. Lord Frieza neva' told us it was a woman," The orange skin colored alien with long white hair said.

Ozora tried to keep her face stoic but a trail of sweat travelled from the side of her head. _Even if I manage to destroy their scouters, there's no telling if I have enough power to defeat or even fight them._

"She isn't one for words, is she Captain?" The blue alien with red eyes asked and Ginyu smirked. "Maybe she doesn't know us. Men!" He called and they flew into a straight line.

"I am Recoome!" The big alien with the orange hair shouted out and took a pose. "Burter!" The Blue one shouted and made the same pose but the opposite side of the other one.

The orange one flew his hair up and made a pose yelling: "I'm Jeice!" The small green alien with four eyes stroked a pose on one leg, "Guldo!"

The Captain who had his back to Ozora yelled, "Captain Ginyu!" while looking at her from between his legs. "Now you see…THE GINYU FORCE!" They shouted in unison and stood in other posing positions.

Ozora sweat dropped. _They're…the Ginyu Force? _She questioned. "Look at her face Captain, we scared her for sure" Recoome said and they all chuckled.

Ozora smirked and their faces fell, "I thought you were into fighting but dancing and poses seem to be your thing," She said. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Captain Ginyu said and the others shrugged.

"Enough games! Why are you here?!" Ozora asked them and Captain Ginyu smirked.

"Real easy actually. We heard you needed to be put in your place and we need some information from you. So what's it going to be, tough girl? The easy or the fun way?" He asked.

Ozora chuckled, "You really think four guys and a girl is going to intimidate me?" Ozora asked and they growled.

"Wait, who's the girl?" Burter asked and Ozora looked at Jeice. "Oh sorry, I thought you were a female," Ozora said with a smirk.

"Why you-?! I'll teach you some manners, you whore!" Jeice shouted at her. "Hold on Jeice, you'll get your turn"

"She's just as cocky as Vegeta," Burter said. "Dumb Saiyan" Recoome commented. "But she's not a Saiyan, she's a weak earthling and it won't take much time to break her. Her power level is only 1000" Captain Ginyu said.

"Alright, who's going first?" He asked and Jeice smirked while cracking his knuckles. "Let me go first Cap'n" He said and Ginyu nodded.

"Very well just don't kill her," He said and Jeice nodded. Ozora smirked, "At least now it's fair. Woman vs Woman" Ozora said and Jeice growled.

Ozora's face turned serious and she looked at all the scouters. _Okay, I only have one chance. _She thought.

She yelled and a bright light surrounded her. She didn't power up but it was enough to make them cover their eyes. She yelled, shot all the scouters making them explode, and they winced.

When the light cleared, Ozora smirked while they growled at her. "You're going to regret that!" Jeice said while Ginyu furrowed his brows.

_Why would she want to destroy the scouters? It would not make her win the fight, so why? _He thought.

"I'm already regretting it seeing as you are more uglier without it" Ozora said with a smirk. Jeice smirked with her, "I'm gonna beat that attitude right outa' ya" He said.

Ozora took her own stance, "I'd like to see you try" She said and he attacked her. _Speed and stamina but lack somewhat in the strength department although he is still strong._

He went to punch her but she dodged it just in time for him to only graze it. He smirked and Ozora smirked back. _Okay nice and easy. _She told herself and let her power slip through.

A turquoise aura surrounded her and her hair spiked up. She yelled and a bright light flashed making the others cover their eyes.

The light faded and Ozora was powered up. "I'm ready if you are," She said and Jeice attacked. It was easy to dodge Jeice's attacks and the Ginyu Force couldn't believe what they saw.

"Could you stop kidding around, Jeice?!" Burter yelled at him. "I'm trying! Why don't you come and help me ya big oaf!" Jeice yelled back at him.

"Fine, I'm coming" Burter said and charged at Ozora. Her brows furrowed when she saw them coming at her from two different angles.

She disappeared and they hit themselves. Ozora looked from above as they shouted at each other and smirked.

Captain Ginyu and the remaining members of the Ginyu Force watched as she dodged every single punch or kick that they gave.

_This girl is fast! I don't know about her strength yet but she faster than Burter and he's the fastest in the universe! Well next to Lord Frieza. She needs to be put out before she embarrasses even more of the Ginyu Force. _

"Guldo, I think you know what to do" Ginyu said and he nodded. Before he could hold his breath, however a blast came their way and they jumped up.

"Aww why do they get to have all the fun?" Recoome moaned.

"Then go help them you idiot!" Ginyu shouted at him and he smiled. "Yay!" He shouted like a little child and attacked Ozora.

Ozora started to dodge with more difficulty when Recoome joined the pack. _I don't want to hit them or they'll know my real strength. At least when I'm fast but it won't last forever. I guess I need to start and defend myself._

She yelled and hit them all in the guts before they could even blink. They flew back but halted their movements.

"She sure is fast," Jeice said and Burter growled. "I don't care who she is but I'm the fastest in the universe!" He shouted and they all attacked her again.

_Who is this Woman? She's definitely not a human! She can take on three of my best men and dodge their attacks like it's nothing! This needs to stop. _Captain Ginyu thought and disappeared.

Ozora was so occupied that she didn't sense the Captain when he appeared behind her. He hit her hard from the back and she gasped.

Her vision turned black before she was caught by Captain Ginyu. "Aww it was just starting to get Fun," Recoome said but Ginyu ignored him.

"Who is she Captain? How can a weak Earthling be so darn powerful?! It's impossible!" Jeice said and Ginyu nodded.

"I know Jeice! But she's definitely not a Human!" He said. "Well she can't be a Saiyan, she doesn't have a tail and Saiyans aren't that powerful!" Jeice said.

"I don't know what she is Jeice but she just gave three of my strongest men a run for their money," Captain Ginyu said and they looked down in shame.

"But luckily for you it doesn't matter. We will keep this our secret and do what Lord Frieza asked us. Since you can't fight her directly we'll have to go to plan B," Captain Ginyu said and a smirk played onto his features.

* * *

><p>Ozora didn't know when or how she got in a dark room but she knew why. The room had a damp smell of blood and death. She wanted to throw up; it was almost as bad as when Frieza touched her.<p>

Ozora's head fell and she looked back at her hands and feet. They were locked and had chains in the wall. She knew from the first time she saw them; they were ki-binds so there is no way she could get out even if she let her power slip.

Ozora had to give the Ginyu Force credit in the torturing department. _No wonder Frieza chose them,_ she thought.

She had scars and bruises all over her entire body. Her back and legs were somewhat numb and she was still bleeding. On her face there was a large gash and her eye was somewhat swollen. However, she had felt a lot more pain before than what they gave her.

They asked her the exact same question Frieza asks her when she's alone with him. **_Who is the warrior?_**

The answer always stayed the same. **_I don't know_**. Nevertheless, every time it would result in a beating and end with much pain.

Ozora sighed and clenched her fists. She could hardly start to heal herself before the energy was consumed by the binds.

Something else came to mind. The Ginyu's didn't only ask that one question, they asked another which made Ozora anxious. **_Who and what are you really?_**

It was a question she has been asked throughout her life and even she didn't know how to always answer. She was so busy living a lie that she could never be the real her and she was always afraid that she might slip up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and she looked up at the purple face of Captain Ginyu.

"I see you're awake. I hope you dreamed about answering my questions," Ginyu said and Ozora ignored him. "You like being tortured don't you?" He growled out.

Ozora kept her gaze down; _The only torture I get is when I look at your face. _She thought and smirked inwardly.

"It didn't take long for you to break. What a shame, I expected more of you. But then again you are a weakling" He said and exited the room.

Ozora snorted, _Weakling that was faster than your precious Ginyu Force. _She thought and a smirk finally came upon her face. _They think they've broken me, now all I have to do is keep making them believe it. _She thought but her smirk faltered.

_But it won't last long. Frieza's desperate to find the 'warrior'. He's…afraid. _She thought in shock. She had finally realized why Frieza wants to know.

* * *

><p>Ginyu stepped into a room where the whole Ginyu Force was sitting while relaxing in luxury.<p>

"Did she answer yet Cap'n?" Jeice asked sipping his whine gently. "Nothing yet, I'm getting sick of this. I'm going to contact Lord Frieza," He said and their eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?! B-b-but why? We did break her, didn't we?""Yes, but she still won't give us answers and refuses to talk. It's up to Lord Frieza to find out now," Ginyu said and they all slowly nodded.

They knew better than to argue with the Captain. He walked out to another room and turned on a hologram. He bowed when the image of Frieza appeared.

"Ginyu, I suppose you have news for me? I hope it's good news" Frieza said. "Things are getting too suspicious around here," Frieza said.

"Yes, my Lord. We managed to break her but...""But?" Frieza asked a little more irritated.

"She still won't answer our questions. No matter what tactic we tried she doesn't budge" Ginyu answered and felt shame was over him.

He never disappointed Lord Frieza, ever. Nevertheless, this girl didn't want to break, at all! She was too stubborn for her own good.

"Mmm, I see. Well you did a fine job in breaking her I presume. Leave the rest to me, Captain," Frieza said and Ginyu let out a breath he didn't know he had in him.

"What will we do to the girl, Lord Frieza? Put her in a healing chamber?" He asked the tyrant. There was a long pause before the galactic overlord answered. "No. I have a better idea"

"You will send her to the Planet Aneira I have sent the monkey's there a few days ago and she is their slave. We'll see if she survives and if she does…" Frieza trailed off with a sick smirk.

"Then she'll wish she never had" He said and laughed menacing with Captain Ginyu. "I will send her right away Lord Frieza," He said.

"See that you do" Frieza said and with a final smirk, he cut off the transmission.

* * *

><p>Ozora was in a restless sleep while having nightmares like before. Death and destruction along with Frieza's evil laugh and deadly smirk.<p>

Her eyes shot open and she breathed hard. _Just a Nightmare. Just a Nightmare. _She told herself and started to calm her heartbeat down.

Sweat slowly trickled down her forehead and she let out a heavy sigh. _So much for sleeping. _She thought and sat on the ground.

She looked at her wounds and her brows furrowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her muscles started to flex as she concentrated and her brows twitched.

She felt something being pulled out of her body and felt much weaker than before. She opened her eyes, still concentrating, and saw a turquoise energy ball floating in front of her.

She bit her lip and let the energy ball travel towards her bruised arm. It slowly entered her arm and just when she thought the energy was absorbed her arm glowed.

The bruised arm slowly started to heal and she sighed mentally. She let the energy slowly spread throughout her body and it healed.

Although she couldn't heal the scars they inflicted it made the pain much more durable.

She let the energy slowly travel to her abdomen to heal her broken ribs but it was absorbed. "No!" She exclaimed and almost wanted to cry if it wasn't so sore to do so.

She let her head fall and her shoulders slumped. _So close...it was so close! _She thought but felt too tired to try it again. Silence fell in the cell but Ozora's ears peaked up when she heard a strange noise.

_What is that? _She thought and her eyes narrowed in the darkness. All her senses peaked up and she sniffed the musk air.

_That smell… _Her eyes widened.

She took a deep breath and held it. The strange noise was gas and not just any gas it was sleeping gas.

It was the same as the pods' and if you had one whiff you would be out cold. Ozora clenched her eyes shut and tried to put a barrier around her but no energy would come to protect her from the gas.

She tired herself out more by trying and she couldn't hold on her breath.

She unconsciously took a breath and wanted to kill herself for it. She tried to fight the numb feeling that washed over her but failed miserably.

_N-no…_Her body fell numb and she was pulled into a dark void.

* * *

><p>Ozora was awakened by an annoying peeping sound. She groaned as her entire body felt numb and sore.<p>

Her head pulsed and her hand shot up to clutch it. However, her eyes shot open when she kept hearing the strange sound and felt the unusual cramped space. She was completely confused and it took several seconds for her eyesight to adjust.

The first thing she saw was that she was free from all the binds and the second was that she was inside a pod. She looked down at herself and saw her body was still thrashed.

_Thank goodness! _She thought. The thought that they put her inside a tank was unnerving and she would rather heal herself.

She was about to but the beeping noise got louder and a red light flashed. Ozora's brows furrowed when she looked at the computer screen.

Her eyes widened in horror when she realized what was happening. The ship was heading straight towards the planet in front of her and the planet is messing with the signals.

_Shit! Not good, this thing is going to crash! _She growled and tried to get the computer to function properly. "Come on!" She shouted but nothing happened.

The planet was coming in and fast. She tried to make a shield around the pod but she couldn't find the energy to do so. _I hate Ki binds! It always takes a long time before your power is back!_

She shielded herself as much as she could for the impact. As soon as the pod crashed, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Pain and lots of it. That's what Ozora experienced when she woke up from the crash and also that it was extremely cold.<p>

She groaned and opened her eyes but shut them quickly when a cold wind blew into them making her shiver throughout the pain.

She fought back the wind and opened her eyes. It took a while but her vision finally settled and she saw that she was in a crater. The door of the pod was ripped off but otherwise the pod didn't look so much damaged.

_Maybe because it landed in a huge lump of snow._ She looked around and saw only snow and a cold wind. She winced when the feeling in her body returned fully and coughed.

She slowly stood up but sat back down in the snow when she lost her balance. She decided to lie against the snow while healing herself. She silently thanked whoever seemed to help restore her powers before concentrating.

She let out a relieved sigh when her whole body started to glow and the energy started to heal her.

If she had worse injuries, the result of the crash would've been death. Even if she survived and didn't heal herself she would've died while trying to find a way out.

_I guess it's just my luck. _She thought and laughed lightly. Her abdomen stung but then turned numb before the pain disappeared.

The glow faded out and she stood up flexing her muscles. _This is incredible! I feel much stronger than before! _She thought and her power was seeping out of her unconsciously.

_This is amazing! _She thought and gasped when her power exploded around her making the snow explode away from her. She cursed under her breath and tried to push her power back in. She struggled greatly because of her power increase.

She let out a breath and fell to her knees breathing hard when her powers finally returned to normal. _That…was a narrow escape. _She thought and took a deep breath.

She stood up again and closed the door of the pod, not wanting it full of snow. She flew up and was almost knocked away by the strong wind.

She tried to use her scouter to see on what planet she was on but it was jammed thanks to the storm. _Great! Now I'm stranded. _She thought and sighed.

Her breath hitched when she felt a bunch of strong power levels together and it felt like they were fighting. _Who is it? _She thought and concentrated more.

Her eyes shot open and her heartbeat fastened. _It's Vegeta and Nappa and Raditz! Moreover, they need help! _She thought when she felt the much higher power levels.

She powered up and blasted off in that direction. It was hard to see through the wind and snow but she could feel them out which made everything much easier.

_Don't worry, I'm coming! _She shouted and flew faster while powering up. She felt them near and was suddenly blown away. She blocked herself by putting her arms on a cross in front of her face.

_I-is that Vegeta? I didn't think he was so strong! _Ozora thought and looked down at the fight. From what she could see and sense they were fighting some type of snow monsters that were all just as strong, if not stronger, than Vegeta.

Nappa and Raditz' Ki was extremely low while Vegeta pushed every inch of power into his one attack. She quickly shielded herself again in time from the blast.

When she opened her eyes, she saw two of the creatures were killed but more surrounded them. Raditz and Nappa were knocked out cold and lay somewhere in the snow.

Vegeta was on one knee and his Ki was also extremely low. Ozora growled and her muscles bulged as she powered up. She charged with a battle cry and everyone looked at her even Vegeta.

With one hit she went straight through the monster. It happened so fast it was all a blur to Vegeta. He saw a warrior take the monster down with one punch and a blast to save him.

The last thing he saw was the shadow of the warrior who had long hair…

* * *

><p>Ozora finished them off quickly before powering down and running towards Vegeta's unconscious form.<p>

"Vegeta!" She shouted and came by his side. He was covered in blood, scars and deadly bruises. _Oh no…_Before she could start to heal him, she heard a roar.

_I'd better take us to a safer location. The others should find us when they wake up…besides Vegeta took more hits than they did. _She thought and lifted Vegeta up.

His face contorted into a pained expression as she ascended to the sky. "Hang on Vegeta" She said and flew around looking for a cave where she could heal his wounds.

_Yes! _She exclaimed mentally and rushed into a cave. It wasn't much but they would rest here for now.

She lay him down gently on the cold rocky floor and went to look for some materials in the cave to make a fire.

She gathered some wood pieces that lay in the snow and made sure they were dry. She returned and made a fire with her Ki. _This should keep us warm for now._

She walked over towards Vegeta and kneeled next to him. "Just relax" She said and held out her hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She concentrated hard and soon her body glowed turquoise. It took a little more concentration before Vegeta's body also glowed and his face showed pain once again.

Ozora's eye twitched and Vegeta's wound slowly started to heal up while the pain turned numb. Ozora opened her eyes while healing him and relief washed over her.

To be honest she didn't think she would be able to heal him in the condition he was. When the healing was done the glow faded and Ozora let out a breath.

Exhaustion flooded her systems but she brushed passed it. She needed to keep an eye out for those monsters and make sure Vegeta is in perfect condition.

She sat near the entrance of the cave and meditated.

* * *

><p>Ozora's face twitched and she slowly opened her eyes looking at the storm brewing outside.<p>

She heard groaning and Vegeta's ki was waking up. She heard Vegeta scuffle about before becoming completely conscious of his surroundings…and that his wounds were gone.

"What the-?" Vegeta jumped up and flexed his muscles. _What happened?! The last thing I remember was fighting the Aneiras and then seeing that figure…_

He realized there was someone sitting in the front of the cave and growled. "Who are you?" He asked with a low and dangerous voice.

Ozora smirked lightly. "I'm surprised you already forgot about me" She said and heard a small gasp from him.

"Woman? How did you-What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. "Don't sound so surprised. You need to worry about your wounds" Ozora said and stood up.

She turned to Vegeta who started to look over his body. Vegeta huffed, "What wounds?" he asked with a smirk and Ozora rolled her eyes.

She hit him softly on his arm and he winced. "It's only healed outside but your body is still bruised. Now sit down" Ozora said and Vegeta growled.

"You don't order me around" He warned in a low tone and Ozora narrowed her eyes at him. "I said. Sit. Down." Ozora said and held a stare down with Vegeta.

He 'hmphed' and sat down with his arms crossed. "Good" Ozora said and got a growl from Vegeta. "I only sat down because I didn't want to hear your battering" Vegeta said.

Ozora rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him. "Relax" She said and closed her eyes while holding her hands out in front of him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Woman what are you-" He stopped talking when her body started to glow and soon his too. "What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ozora's eyes shot open and she glared at him, "Relax" She ordered and with must hesitation he did. His body relaxed on its own and before he knew it, it was over.

"There" Ozora said and stood up. She dusted herself off and made the fire a little bigger. "Woman, what did you do to me?" Vegeta asked and Ozora turned to him.

She punched him on his arm and surprisingly he didn't wince like the first time. "I healed you," She said and he looked at her with furrowed brows.

"How?" He asked and Ozora shrugged. "I was trained," She said and he grunted.

"Where are Nappa and Raditz and how did I get here or more importantly how did you get here?" Vegeta asked with his usual scowl.

Ozora furrowed her brows and closed her eyes. She tried to sense them out but there was nothing.

_We're probably too far from them…wait! There they are!_

She opened her eyes. "They're somewhere on the planet and I brought you here. You were lying unconscious on the ground when I found you although I crash landed on the planet" Ozora said and turned her back to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted before speaking, "I must say I am impressed, Woman. No one survives the Ginyu Forces' torture," Vegeta said and Ozora froze.

_How did he know? _Ozora thought and sweat travelled down her face. "That has nothing to do with you," She snapped in a low voice.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his body. "Aww, did I struck a nerve?" He taunted and Ozora clenched her fists.

_I shouldn't be upset, besides I survived much worse before. _Ozora thought and smirked. "Says the Saiyan who was defeated a few hours ago," Ozora said and he growled dangerously at her.

"Aww, did I struck a nerve?" She mocked and Vegeta clenched his fists. Ozora remembered something and pulled out a small remote.

_I almost forgot about that! Luckily it wasn't damaged. _Ozora said and punched a few buttons. Soon a collar around her neck appeared and she clipped it off.

She turned to Vegeta with a smile on her face. Vegeta furrowed his brows, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You need this for training I believe" Ozora said and gave the metal bracelet to him. "What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked impatiently and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"Clip it on your neck," She said and he hesitated. "Why should I-""Stop arguing!" She snapped at him and he looked at her surprised but a smirk soon appeared.

He clipped it on and Ozora pressed a few buttons that made it disappear. _Good thing I made a few adjustments to it otherwise he's had to wear it on his wrist._

"What now?" Vegeta asked and Ozora pressed a few more digits into the remote. Vegeta waited impatiently before he fell to the ground onto his knees breathing hard.

"What's…happening?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Ozora canceled the effect. "Gravity increase for training. It will increase your speed and stamina as well as strength on a lot of levels," Ozora said as Vegeta stood up.

"You can clone it so no-one knows and it's in the language you understand so it won't be hard to control. Even if the remote is gone you can change the gravity on the bracelet self and clone it also" Ozora said and gave it to Vegeta.

"This should help you in your training to become the Legendary," Ozora said and Vegeta's eyes snapped to her. "What do you know about the Legend?" He asked in a low voice.

"Not much but I know you will be the one to achieve it" She said and walked over to the entrance of the cave to meditate.

Vegeta grunted, "You're a lot smarter than you give on," He said and Ozora smiled a small smile. "Thank you" She said and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sweated as he did pushups inside the cave with the gravity bracelet that wasn't visible. Ozora was still sitting while meditating.<p>

She was sensing the whole planet and any disturbances that happened the past few hours. She felt Napa and Raditz near the monster's power level and somehow didn't get in a fight.

After that, they were flying all over the planet searching for Vegeta she presumed. Her eyes shot open when she sensed them heading this way.

_Looks like it's time. _She thought and stood up. Vegeta kept doing his pushups but looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's time. Nappa and Raditz are coming and I must leave" Ozora said and Vegeta stood up. "What? How would you know?" He asked.

Ozora gave him a small smirk, "That's for me to know and for you to find out" She said and walked near the entrance of the cave.

Vegeta growled but 'hmphed' after that. "Where would you go? Frieza will find you and then you'll wish you were never born" Vegeta said.

Ozora glanced back at him, "Then I'll just stay hidden for as long as I can. Until then you should train and make sure not to damage the gravity bracelet. If you do contact me" She said and threw a red scouter towards him.

He caught it and his brows furrowed. This was his. "Frieza wouldn't know if we communicated, I disabled it so you don't have to worry" Ozora said and her face turned serious.

"Good luck" She said and he huffed. "I do not need luck, Woman, but you're a fool," He said and she smirked at him.

"It's in my nature" She said and jumped out of the cave. She made sure she hid her Ki and ran away from the cave.

* * *

><p><em>This was also a loooooong Chapter* Ozora's on the run while trying to hide from Frieza, but how long will she really be able to hide? Will he be able to capture her again? Find out next time!*<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* This Chapter is much shorter than the others but I hope it's still good* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 15**

**A few months later…**

"Have you found her yet?!" Frieza asked angrily with a vein pulsing visibly on his head.

"N-no L-lord F-Frieza but we heard by some spies that there is activity on Planet Y°56" The soldier stuttered while sweating bullets in front of the galactic overlord.

He was much angrier and didn't have any mercy on anyone since the Human managed to escape. Everyone thought she was dead but Lord Frieza didn't want to hear it.

She was alive and hiding. _She's going to suffer painfully when we find her. _The soldier thought and through his cold heart, felt sympathy for the Earthling.

"Don't just sit there! Find out what it is and if you find her…BRING HER TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" Frieza shouted while powering up.

Everyone in the room shook with fear and they all ran out. Frieza sighed in agitation and sat down on his chair.

_When I find you…You will beg for mercy all the way! _He thought and the glass wine cracked slightly.

"Zarbon" Frieza called his minion and he bowed next to him. "Yes Lord Frieza?" He asked.

"You will join them and bring her back," Frieza said with a deep frown and anger in his eyes. "As you wish Lord Frieza" He said and left the room immediately.

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked with a bow.

"Mmm, yes. I heard the one monkey has gone to the Planet Earth while the other two was purging another planet," Frieza said.

"Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked confused.

"After purging the planet Vegeta and Nappa also travelled to the planet for 'Dragon Balls'. I need you to find as much as possible out from this Dragon Balls" Frieza said and Dodoria nodded.

"Yes Lord Frieza" He said and exited the room leaving the Tyrant alone with his thoughts.

**More months later…**

Ozora had jumped from planet to planet while barely missing his minions or soldiers. She was the number #1, most wanted person in the galaxy.

He who finds her and bring her to Lord Frieza would find a high ranking in his army and riches beyond belief. It sounded like a dream come true! But she made sure that she escaped.

It wasn't easy to go from planet to planet with the pod neither was it safe. Although Ozora disabled the trackers in it, it was still a great risk.

The only reason why she had disappeared like that was to train and get stronger. She knew her torture was booked by Frieza and she wouldn't last as long as she did with the Ginyu Force.

But Ozora only made sure she stayed on the run for a short while until her powers was completely under a constant reading and that she could control it better than before.

On her travels, she could hear Vegeta talk on his scouter and knew he was as safe as he could be.

He was still a ruthless Saiyan Prince who laughed at the sight of death but Ozora knew deep down, he was a good person.

On her travels, she managed to make a copy of the gravity bracelet and modified it a bit more. It still looked the same but the difference was that the gravity could increase to more drastically levels.

She trained under it and hid it well. She knew she needed to become much stronger to help destroying Frieza but only helping because she didn't know if she could do it by herself.

Fear sometimes crept inside her mind when she thought about the idea of her power slipping when she fought Frieza or anyone else for that matter. It could mean the end of her for sure seeing that she couldn't control her powers.

However, because of her hiding she was now in her current position. Hiding her Ki and keeping it low made it almost impossible to escape the Ki binds and it forced her power much lower and weaker for torture.

Tortured, verbally abused and almost no food she sat inside a foul cell. Her mind was slowly breaking and it took everything in her to not give into the beatings.

It all happened thanks to Zarbon who managed to catch her off guard. The planet she was on was a trap and the soldiers there knew how to suppress their energy.

It was hard to fight and keep her Ki low so that they could get the better of the fight and clipped a ki collar around her neck.

Her energy fell and Zarbon knocked her out. When she woke up she was in this cell and Frieza gave her a beating every day.

He even gave Zarbin and Dodoria a round. She bit her lips so hard that they bled to keep her from screaming in pain.

Ozora was on the very edge of breaking and she knew it. She didn't know how to prevent it but she prayed to Zoran that it would not happen.

* * *

><p>Frieza took a relaxing sip of his wine while he stared to the planet that neared. <em>Namek<em>

"I can just taste the immortality already, who knew seven balls could do so much!" Frieza said and laughed evilly.

His minions next to him laughed as well, "Immortality will suit you well Lord Frieza," Zarbon said with a smirk and Dodoria nodded. "Well indeed"

"Why thank you but there is still one obstacle in my way. You see the little _Human _hasn't cracked yet but she's close…very close indeed. She just needs that small push. However when I get my immortality I wouldn't need her anymore since the warrior will die with the rest of the universe." Frieza said with an evil smirk.

"What do you suggest the small push is, my Lord?" Zarbon asked and something sparked inside Frieza's eye. "Oh Dodoria, would you do me a favor?" Frieza asked and he nodded.

"Of course, my Lord" He answered. "I'm done with this silly little game. It's time you took something that can never be given back to her…" Frieza trailed off.

Both henchmen were confused. _Something that can never be given back to her?_

"Your stupidity amazes me sometimes. Take her purity," Frieza said and their eyes grew wide. Dodoria chuckled deep within his throat. "With pleasure, my Lord." He said and left while laughing.

Zarbon hesitated, "Are you sure my Lord? Dodoria is extremely…dangerous when it comes to this. He has killed millions of concubines," Zarbon said.

Frieza took another sip of his wine. "I am aware Zarbon, why do you think I asked him?" Frieza said and Zarbon gasped at Frieza.

"With immortality on the path ahead what do I possibly care?" Frieza asked and started to laugh. For the first time being by Frieza's side, he wanted to throw up.

Not because of being his henchmen but about how sick he could be.

* * *

><p>Ozora was still chained up and her energy was depleted.<p>

She was tired and mentally drained. Her confidence was fading away and replaced with uncertainty and pain.

Her physical pain was also starting to get her under. She's been injured for several months from their torture and it was not near bearable.

She felt someone faintly approach but couldn't identify the Ki because of the lack of energy. A door opened and was closed shut with a click.

Ozora felt her heartbeat quicken, the door was locked and the door was never locked when she got a beating. Anyone could come in and see how she was tortured but no one ever did having the fear of Frieza.

"Well, well, well. Look at the pathetic _Human_" She heard a familiar voice say and she opened her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the pink blub that was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

She glared daggers at him, which only made him laugh. "You won't be so tough when I'm done with you. Immortality is only a few hours away from Lord Frieza and when he gets his wish no-one would stand in his way. Not even your precious warrior who seemed to fade from existence" Dodoria said.

Ozora growled at him, "He will fail" She managed to rasp out although her throat was sore and raw. She didn't know how but someone would stop him.

He laughed at her, "No-one in this whole galaxy or the next century would beat him, and he is invincible!"

Ozora chuckled deep within her throat and Dodoria growled. "What's so funny, _Human?" _He spat and she smirked up at him.

"You're even more of a stupid blob than I originally thought" She said and gasped when her oxygen was cut off. Dodoria grabbed her by the throat and Ozora was too weak to even try to pry his arms away.

"Watch your mouth, whore! This stupid blob is going to make sure you lose all sanity you have left…" He smirked and let her figure fall lump on the floor.

"..and the best way is to take what you can never have back" He said and laughed. Ozora's eyes grew wide and her blood run cold when she realized what he was talking about.

Her body froze and fear exploded inside her. _NO! N-no please no! _She shouted and tried to get away from him but it was no use. He was much stronger than she was and managed to rip off her broken armor.

When her spandex was ripped off, something inside of her snapped. She didn't know what but power seeped throughout her body and Dodoria was shot away.

The binds broke and power encircled her. Dodoria was on the ground and looking at her in fear. His scouter broke a long time ago and he got a glimpse of her power level.

"Wha-what are you?" He asked in fear. She walked up to him her eyes cold and deadly. She held out her hand and made a blast.

"I'm a Saiyan" She said and blasted him. He was killed instantly. Her eyes snapped towards the guards that came into the door and darted past them before they knew it.

Her Saiyan mind was overwhelming her and telling her to kill everyone on this ship but her sanity came in saying she had to get out of here.

She darted towards a base where the pods were kept and sealed the door up to stop the others for a while.

She ran and opened a pod. She didn't think as she hit the buttons and pushed the launch button just as the door broke open with an angry Frieza.

It wasn't long till her powers slipped away and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>This last part I really didn't enjoy writing, except where Ozora blew Dodoria up* May he enjoy hell...* Anyway, what will happen to Ozora next? Will she be able to escape Frieza's clutches? And where is her Space Pod speeding to? Find out next time!*<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	17. Chapter 16

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* This Chapter is going to be a bit more interesting and longer! __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

High in the sky in a strange building a cough echoed throughout a room inside.

"Nail" A huge old Namekian called. A young Namekian warrior kneeled in front of his ancestor. "Yes Guru?" He asked with great respect.

"I presume you felt the great power that landed on our planet?" Guru asked and Nail nodded. "Yes Guru, what must we do?" He asked.

"Find the source and heal her, she will be of great help when danger finds its way onto our planet" Guru said.

Nail nodded slowly and stood up. "Guru you said it was a 'she'?" He asked uncertain. "Yes, you must take her to a healer and bring her to me when she awakens" Guru said and Nail nodded once more.

He exited and blasted off towards a crater that was made by a small pod. His brows furrowed as he descended down towards the pod and looked curiously at it.

_Strange, how does it open?_

On that thought, the pod opened and a body fell out of it. Nail reacted quickly and caught the woman inside.

He gasped and looked down in horror at the woman's broken and bruised body. He could feel the wavering in her Ki and it wouldn't be long until she would fade away from the living.

He gently picked her up not even having a response from her and flew to the nearest healer. He knew of a small Namekian child who could heal and would get him to help her since he was the nearest.

_Dende? Dende, can you hear me? _He asked while flying towards the village. _Nail? Is something wrong? _Dende's voice asked inside their mental link.

_I need you to stand ready for healing. I have someone that is in a very bad shape, can you do that for me? _Nail asked.

_Yes, I will be waiting for you. _Dende said and Nail felt somewhat relieved but his brows furrowed in concern over the woman in his arm.

He knew she would be physically healed but mentally she could not be healed. It was a path she had to walk on her own.

When he arrived, the village people were already waiting along with Dende. They bowed in respect towards Nail and gasped when they saw the body in his arms.

"What happened?" The village elder asked and Nail walked over towards Dende.

"I am not sure but Guru says that we would need her help and that she is to be our friend not enemy" Nail said putting her body gently down in front of the young Namekian.

"I will try my best to heal her," He said and closed his eyes. He stretched his hands out towards her and a faint yellow glow surrounded them.

The villagers watched in awe as her wounds healed. Soon her body was as good as new with only dried blood on it.

The Namekians all smiled at Dende, "You did well, my son." The elder spoke and Dende smiled widely, glad that he had made the elder proud.

"She is healed but only needs rest," Dende said and Nail nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Dende" He said and Dende nodded.

"Nail. Allow us to clean her up and give her place to rest until she wakes up" The elder said and Nail nodded. "Thank you," he said and the elder nodded.

Some of the villagers had already started to clean her and clothe her in new clothes. "That should do, we will give her time to rest," The elder said and they nodded.

Nail sat outside of the small Namekian house while waiting for her to awaken. _I pray to Guru that you are truly the one to help us._

* * *

><p>Death, horror and more Death were in Ozora's nightmare.<p>

The death of millions' races and then the death that was the worst of all were seeing the death of Zoran repeatedly. After that, the death of Hanako and planet Tanako being blown up.

After that, it went black until she saw Frieza in another form or she thought it was Frieza who was beating up Vegeta.

The proud Saiyan Prince was lying on the ground with several injuries and Frieza only inflicted more. She tried to run to Vegeta's aid but she was stopped by something she didn't know.

She just stood there in horror, unable to help him in any means. Then suddenly another man appeared and she gasped.

He was handsome and tall. He had wild black spiky hair with black onyx's that screamed determination. His body was well build of that of a fighter and he wore an orange and blue outfit.

She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her and he looked familiar…a very vague memory came through and was blurry but she could see two babies in a room.

The one was silently crying over the other one's crying and they had both tails. The one that was wailing looked exactly like the grown man she saw and somewhere in her blurred mind she could hear the name: _Kakkarot._

The memories flashed with the vision and it became painful. So painful that the world she saw faded out.

* * *

><p>Ozora shot up in cold sweat and breathed hard. Her heart was beating a million times per second and her vision was somewhat blurry.<p>

"Calm down child…you're safe," A soothing voice said and Ozora felt herself calm down. That was until she didn't recognize the voice and snapped to attention.

She was no longer in a cell or chained up against a wall but was now in a rather small room in a bed. Next to her sat a old green man with a reassuring smile on his face.

Her mind raced but she managed to croak out one question, "Where am I?" She asked barely louder than a whisper.

"There is no need to be afraid child, you are on Planet Namek," He said and Ozora's eyes grew wide. _N-Namek? How did I end up here?! The last time I was inside that cell and Dodoria…_

Horror and dread hit her full on and she could hardly breathe. _He-he tried to…to…_

It took everything she had not to cry and clenched her eyes shut. It took her a few moments to calm down and push the thought away.

She looked at the old man which she recognized as a Namekian, "How-how did I get here and why am I here?" She asked and he smiled widely.

"Nail brought you to us but you were badly wounded. Dende healed you but I do not know why you are here young one," He answered and Ozora nodded.

"Thank you," She said and he nodded. She saw herself healed up and ready for go. Her face turned deep red when she realized she had Namekian clothes on. _They must have changed me…_ she thought in much embarrassment.

She slowly pulled herself to the edge of the bed and stood up. Surprisingly she didn't lose her balance and she felt her power coarse through her veins.

She was much powerful than before but that made the task in controlling it even more difficult.

"I see you are awake" A gruff voice spoke and her eyes traveled to a young warrior Namekian who was standing at the door. "Yes, you must be Nail. Thank you for helping me" Ozora said. He nodded and kept his face stoic.

"I apologize for my rudeness but we need to leave. There is someone that needs to see you," He said and Ozora nodded. "It's fine, I just want to thank the one that healed me then we can go"

Nail nodded, "Dende!" He called. Not long after a small Namekian came in and looked at Ozora. "Uh…hi" He said uncertain and Ozora smiled at him.

She walked over towards him and knelled in front of him, "I'd like to thank you for helping me and if you need anything just say the word" She said and he smiled back at her.

"It's my pleasure Ma'm" he said and she laughed lightly. "Please, call me Ozora" she said and he nodded.

She turned back to the elder. "Thank you once again" She said and looked back at Nail while nodding. They took off and Dende waved goodbye at her.

She smiled and waved back until they were out of sight. She turned towards Nail and her expression turned serious. "May I ask whom you are taking me to?" Ozora asked.

"Guru, the Guardian of Planet Namek" Nail said and Ozora nodded. She looked down at the luscious fields and the green waters. It was amazing how peaceful this planet was.

She looked forward and saw a small cliff where another Namekian building that she spotted not long after. They slowed down and landed, "Come with me" Nail said and Ozora followed him.

When they came inside he stopped, "Up" He said and they both flew up.

Ozora almost gasped when she caught sight of a large Namekian sitting on a large chair and above him was something Ozora never thought she'll see. A Dragon Ball.

"Welcome child, I have been waiting for you" He spoke but his eyes were closed and sealed behind his eyelids.

"Forgive me but I don't understand" Ozora said confused. In fact she was still confused on how she had gotten here.

"Come closer," He said and she hesitantly obliged glancing at Nail who nodded at her. She came next to his chair and he put one of his big green hands onto her.

"Now relax," He said and she let out a breath she didn't even know she had. She felt her body become weightless all of the sudden and memories flashing back to her.

From where she was in the cell and how she escaped. Her eyes went wide with shock and horror at the same time and in-between that was relief. Relief that she had escaped before anything could happen to her.

He grunted and removed his hand from her head back onto his chair. "You have been through a lot and you are truly the one to safe us all" He said.

Ozora looked at him with confusion she wanted to ask what but her breathing stopped.

All the color drained from her face as she felt a whole village's people disappear and in the same spot was the most dreaded power, Frieza's.

She took a step back of fear and her pride was giving her a hard time to control her emotions. "H-he's here. You have to warn the others or hide the Dragon Balls!" Ozora told Guru but he only coughed.

"I cannot but you can," He said and Ozora furrowed her brows. "I trust this Dragon Ball in your hands and you need to keep it safe at all times," He said and handed her the big one star Dragon Ball.

When she touched it, it glowed for a while and she swore she heard the roar of a Dragon before it faded. Nail looked at her wide-eyed while The Elder smiled.

"There are others on my Planet that will need your help. Go to them, I will see you soon" He said and Ozora felt so confused.

"I don't even know who or where they are! How will I help them?" She asked, "They are not from here, you will sense the difference in their power levels," Guru said.

Ozora sighed but nodded. "I will guard this Dragon Ball with my life" She said and walked towards the exit. "I'm not sure why but thank you" Ozora said and exited with Nail.

When they came outside, she stopped and looked at the sky. "I must admit I am stunned," Nail said and Ozora looked at him.

"I have never seen something like that in my life before. No-one has ever made the Dragon Balls reacted that way" He said in disbelief.

Ozora glanced at the ball, "Is it bad?" She asked and he shook his head. "No! It shows that you are pure. Pure of Heart and Mind. It is truly remarkable to be in your presence," He said.

Ozora sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Um…thank you but you don't have to be formal. I actually wanted to ask you if you can help me find the one's Guru was talking about" Ozora said and Nail nodded.

"Of course!" He said and they both sensed in silence. Ozora scanned the whole planet and was almost overwhelmed by Frieza's evil aura.

She sensed on another direction and her eyes flew open when she realized who that was. _V-vegeta?! What is he doing here? And where's Nappa? And Raditz? _She thought.

Her senses caught something small not too far away. "There" Nail said and she nodded. "I feel it although it is faint…there's three of them" Ozora said.

"Thank you," She said and Nail nodded. "I will see you soon," He said and Ozora nodded. She flew off the cliff and descended towards the ground.

_I will jump from here otherwise, I'll be detected. _She thought and jumped off.

* * *

><p><em>Ozora finally woke up after crashing on Planet Namek and she already has a new mission to help a few friends of us! Will she be able to find them? Or will they rather find her?* Find out next time!*<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention*_

_Please review!* I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey, my dear beloved readers!* Here's another Chapter peoplez...* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 17**

As Ozora flew, she felt the three split up. The other two headed towards a Namekian village where she sensed Frieza was. The other one whose power level was extremely low was still in one place.

She stopped and caught her breath for a few seconds. Her breath hitched when she felt the Namekians being killed and then suddenly a burst of power from the other two.

The seemed to grab another power level and flew away but someone was chasing them. It was one of Frieza's strong soldiers.

_Argh, curses! They need my help! _She thought and flew towards them.

She saw them flying away faster when they sensed her and saw fear in their eyes. _There is no need to be afraid. _She thought.

She looked at the fighter and yelled as she powered up. Just as he looked her way, a blast exploded and there was nothing left of him.

Ozora sighed in relief and dusted off the Dragon Ball from the smoke. The others looked at her in fear as she stepped through the smoke.

They all gasped when they finally saw her and the small Namekian in their hands looked shakily up. A smile and tears weld up in his eyes.

"Ozora!" He shouted and launched at her. Ozora prepared herself for the small hug and made sure the Dragon Ball didn't fall out of her grasp.

"Hey little guy! It's only been like two days and I've missed you" She hugged him back. He kept crying like crazy and Ozora knew something was up.

"Dende" He looked at her, "It was your village that Frieza destroyed, wasn't it?" Ozora asked and Dende nodded.

She bit hard onto her teeth and used the bracelet to keep her power under control. Her anger was flooding throughout her system but she had to control it.

"Don't worry little guy, you're safe now" She cooed and he nodded slowly while still clinging onto her. "Uh…I'm sorry but who are you?"

Ozora looked up to see the two boys still in front of them confused. "I'm-" Her head shot backwards and her eyes grew wide. "Hide!" She shouted and fell down in-between mountainsides.

They followed her and hid from the power level that approached. "Vegeta" They scolded and Ozora raised an eyebrow, "You know him?" She asked and they looked up at her.

"Yeah, long story but who are you?" The bald one asked. "I'm Ozora, now keep quiet before he hears us," She said and they nodded.

She knew he was sensing Dende's power level and he was approaching fast. _Now or never. _She thought and just before she moved out, a huge fish sprang out of the water.

She heard Vegeta huff, "It was just a fish" She heard him say and them he blasted off. They all sighed in relief, "Alright now all that that's aside. My name is Ozora, I came here to help you" Ozora said.

"Help us?" The small raven-haired boy asked and she nodded. "I believe with this-" She said and pulled out the one star Dragon Ball from behind her before they all gasped.

"No way!" The bald one exclaimed. They were shocked but snapped out of it when she snapped her fingers. "Yes, a Dragon Ball although not the place to talk about it. We need to get out of here before Vegeta returns" She said and looked for the coast to be clear.

"Let's go" She said and jumped fast towards the small Ki she sensed earlier while Dende held tightly onto her.

"Ozora?" She looked down at Dende and stopped. "Where did you get that Dragon Ball from?" He asked and she smiled.

"I believe Guru gave it to me," She said and he almost fell down. "What?! Really?! You've met Guru?!" He exclaimed and she nodded. "Who's Guru?"

"He's the Guardian of planet Namek," Ozora answered as they walked on.

"Wow! This is really a lot like Earth," The bald one said and Ozora snapped around. "You're an…earthling?" She asked in disbelief and they nodded.

"Yeah, well um, except for Gohan here. He's half Saiyan but I'm 100% human. I'm Krillen by the way," Krillen said to Ozora's shocked face.

Ozora concentrated hard onto Gohan's energy and felt the other one wasn't lying. "Miss, are you alright?" Gohan asked politely and Ozora snapped out of her shock. "Yes and please Ozora is fine. I-it's just hard to believe that you're half Saiyan," She said and they walked on.

"If you don't mind me asking but can we trust you?" Krillen asked. "Trust is a thing that must be earned and I shall first earn yours but I am here to help," She said.

They were silent before Krillen nodded, "That's good enough for me," He said and Gohan nodded with a smile, "Me too!" He said and they walked towards the cave.

"We'd like you to meet a friend of ours" Krillen said and Ozora nodded. She was slightly intrigued by them. She had pretended for so long to be an Earthling but looked like she had it all wrong.

She stopped and looked with furrowed brows at a building inside the cave. "A capsule house?" Gohan asked and Ozora raised an eyebrow. _What's a capsule house? _She wondered.

The door creaked open and a blue haired woman peeked out. When she saw the other's faces and stormed onto them.

"Well it's about time you two came back!" She shouted at them and they were obviously scared of her.

Ozora was amused at the sight while Dende cowered behind her leg. "I thought I was going to die of boredom!" She shouted with a frown.

Gohan and Krillen laughed nervously, "Must have been rough," Krillen said and Ozora chuckled getting everyone's attention on her. The blue haired woman yelled and hid behind Krillen. "Calm down, Bulma. She's a friend" Krillen said and Ozora smiled.

"I'm Ozora nice to meet you Bulma," Ozora said and Bulma pushed Krillen away. "Really?! Great! I need some other girl who would understand what I'm going through!" Bulma exclaimed.

They all sweat dropped before Bulma saw the small Namekian and pointed at him. "Hey what's the idea with the miniature Piccolo you guys? Do you think it's a good idea to bring him here?"

"Sure, we saved him" Gohan said with a smile. "What happened out there?" Bulma asked. "Let's go inside first," Krillen said and everyone stepped inside.

Ozora looked at the inside of the house curiously and sat down lightly on the coach. She put the Dragon Ball next to her and Dende sat on her other side.

"Holy Kami! Is that a Dragon Ball?!" Bulma exclaimed and Krillen nodded. "Yip, she showed up when we were in trouble and said she's here to help us out" Krillen said.

Ozora nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I have a lot to tell you too!" Bulma exclaimed and Ozora winced slightly with her sensitive hearing.

"I just talked to my dad a while ago and guess what?! He said Goku's on his way here! To Namek!" She exclaimed. Both Gohan and Krillen smiled brightly.

"And that's not all! He'll be here in six days! He's using the same replica of the ship he came to Earth in as a Baby…!" Bulma kept talking but Ozora stopped when she heard what she had said.

_Wait what did she just say?! Now I'm even more confused…_Ozora thought confused and didn't even realize everyone's eyes was on her.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked and she smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Please continue," She said looking at Bulma and she continued…

* * *

><p>Bulma had made food for each of them and Ozora politely ate the food. It weren't very good but it was enough to fill her up. Dende however didn't eat his and Ozora knew exactly why.<p>

But before she could speak up Krillen intercepted, "I know it's not very good but you should probably eat something to get your strength back" Krillen said.

"NOT VERY GOOD?!" Bulma shouted and threw him with a piece of cake. "Well it sure isn't stopping you for stuffing your fat face! Will it kill you to appreciate me for once? Huh?!" She shouted and Krillen lifted his arms up in defense.

"I-I wasn't talking about the food-"Gohan and Ozora started to laugh as they argued. Ozora looked down at the small Namekian. "Namekians don't eat, they only drink water," Ozora said and everyone looked at her. Dende nodded and gave her a small smile.

Ozora smiled back and put her empty plate onto the table. "Thank you very much Bulma. I appreciate the hospitality," Ozora said and all Bulma's anger disappeared.

"Sure" She answered with a smile.

Ozora put a hand on the troubled Namekian boy and he looked up at her. "It's okay kiddo, I know how you feel," She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Were you're people also destroyed by Frieza?" He asked softly and she nodded sadly. "Yes, but I remind myself everyday that they are now at peace and not in danger anymore" Ozora stated sadly.

There was a long silence before Gohan spoke up, "Ma'm if you don't mind me asking but what race are you?" Gohan asked.

Ozora snapped out of her dreaded thoughts and was surprised that he asked her _that_ question. "Yeah! I mean you look a lot like Earthling but then again Saiyans also resemble Earthlings" Bulma said and trailed off in thought.

"Gohan, that is one question I do not want to answer right now. However, I will when the right time comes" Ozora said and they raised an eyebrow except little Dende.

_You're a Saiyan aren't you? _He asked telepathically all of the sudden and Ozora's eyes grew wide. She looked down at him, _How did you know? _She asked back.

_I can sense it in your energy. _He said and she nodded.

_However, you're different from that other monster, you're good. _Dende said and Ozora smiled. _Thanks little man. _She said.

All of their attention shot towards an explosion in KI. Ozora stood up and looked at the door. _Vegeta._

They had all ran outside to sense better and Ozora's brows were knitted together. "It's Vegeta" Ozora didn't even realize she said it out loud and everyone looked at her.

She growled dangerously, _He never changes! Why does he always have to cause destruction?! _She shouted in her mind.

"She's right! Damn those Nameks never even stood a chance!" Krillen yelled. "He's just an animal, isn't he?!" Bulma said and Ozora felt quite amused by the remark.

_He certainly is. _She thought in amusement and her eyes caught Dende. He was trembling but not because if anger no instead he was upset.

"And from the looks of it he can sense power levels without his scouter" Krillen said and Ozora smirked inwardly. _You finally found out how to huh, Vegeta? _

"That means we're stuck! Cause if we try to fly anywhere he'll find us" Krillen said and Ozora smirked.

"Not exactly, you see if we disguise out Ki's like one of Frieza's henchmen it would be a big problem especially if we copy Frieza's Ki" Ozora said.

"How on Earth are we going to do that?!" Krillen asked with wide eyes. Ozora's smirk became bigger. "Oh, you leave that to me" She said.

"I still don't understand who you are. You seem to know everything about the Dragon Ball the people that are after them. Please tell me that you've come here to help us!" He asked pleadingly.

Ozora felt her heart ache for him and bent down to his level.

"I don't exactly know who they are but I know they mean well and this Goku guy seems to be on his way to help. But I give you my word that these guys would be stopped and if the Dragon is so almighty we'll ask him to bring your people back, okay?" Ozora said shocked the ones behind her.

Dende nodded and she gave him a small smile, "Good now you can tell your story" Ozora said and Krillen nodded.

* * *

><p><em>So Ozora finally met Gohan and Krillen along with Bulma. Now they have to work together to save the Namekians and to wish their friends back! But, how will Ozora react when she hears about the fallen Saiyans? Find out next time!*<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention* __Please review!*_

_ I really want to hear about any of your opinions!* Also I won't be able to write for a day or so, so please be patient!*_


	19. Chapter 18

_Dun...dun...dun...*awesome intro music with explosion in background*_

_I have returned my faithful readers!* Hoped u missed me 'cause I missed u!* __Here's your next Chapter* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 18**

Ozora wanted to be sick. She just couldn't believe that Vegeta had killed Nappa and Raditz somehow also died at the hands of this Goku.

On the other hand, it did make sense. _Never trust a Saiyan Prince. _She thought. "-Then I know how to help you. We must go to see the Eldest Namek!" Dende said and Ozora snapped to attention.

"You mean Guru?" She asked and he nodded.

"He is very wise, he's our father and the only Namek who survived after the storm hit and has been responsible for re-populating it so far. We're all his children. I myself are his 108th child" Dende said and Bulma felt her eyes almost pop out of her skull.

"Well um, how did your father have a child exactly by himself?" Bulma asked and Ozora couldn't hold in her laughter.

She burst out laughing and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She was laughing so hard that tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh that's the best I've heard in years!" She thought aloud.

When her laughter died down, she wiped the tears away. "He spits the eggs out of his mouth and there are no females in the Namekian civilization," Ozora said and Bulma sweat dropped.

"You're kidding me right?" Bulma asked and Ozora shook her head with a smile. "Nope, isn't that right Dende?" Dende nodded.

"I can't believe there's only one type! Talk about boring!" Bulma said and Ozora bit her lip not to laugh. "O-okay anyway so you think visiting him would do us any good?" Krillen asked.

"Yes but we must go quickly because they'll be looking for the eldest Namek soon!" He said. "Luckily we have his Dragon Ball and I'm putting my trust in you to keep it safe," Ozora said to Bulma who nodded.

"You have my word!" She said. "Sorry kid, but there's no power levels left" Krillen said and tears prickled the corner of his eyes.

Ozora saw this and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is bad! Vegeta would sense him miles away! For all we know he could be on his way already!" Krillen said.

"Exactly! We must warn the eldest Namek that he's coming!" Dende said and grabbed hold of Ozora's leg, "Please! Please! You have to help me! Come with me please!" He pleaded and Ozora nodded.

"It's risky but it's better than to let Frieza or Vegeta get that Dragon Ball," Gohan said. "Okay let's go, you lead the way and I'll follow" Krillen said.

"But I need you to stay here with Bulma okay? We can't let Vegeta sense us both!" Krillen said and Gohan nodded. Ozora smirked, "Well if you're done I believe we need to get to Guru's place" Ozora said and they looked at her in surprise.

"Wait you're coming with me?" Krillen asked and she huffed, "Of course now hold on," She said.

Dende grabbed her hand and she grabbed Krillen's hand, making him blush deeply. She looked forward and closed her eyes. She sensed out the whole planet before letting her power slip.

The blasted off so fast that Krillen and Dende almost lost grip. Ozora had a hard time to compare her Ki to Frieza's. She had learned a handy trick on one of the planets she escaped.

Unfortunately the bigger the power level the harder it was. She felt Vegeta's Ki snap towards her but then stopped sensing another one and rather went that way.

_Good, _she thought and stopped meters away from Guru's place. Both Krillen and Dende were both startled and scared at the speed she possessed.

Ozora herself was shocked for a moment while letting her power go back inside. She winced slightly at the pain and the other two saw this. "What are you doing?! You're hurting yourself!" Krillen exclaimed.

Ozora let out a dry chuckle before the pain and her power disappeared. "I need to do it, you'll understand one day but let's get you to Guru" Ozora said and flew slowly towards the cliff.

She landed and soon the other two landed right behind her. The door opened and a familiar Namekian stepped out. Ozora and Dende smiled, "Hey Nail! Am I glad to see you're alright!" Dende said and Ozora nodded.

"It's good to see you two again. You and your friend are most welcome. Guru has been expecting you for some time now," Nail said and Dende ran up to him.

"So Guru knows what's been going on?" he asked and Nail grunted. "That's some good news at least," Krillen said with a smile and Ozora nodded.

She was about to return the smile when she recognized a fight not too far from here. _Vegeta and Zarbon…wait!What the- Why is Zarbon's power level so high all of the sudden?! _Ozora started to panic.

She knew Vegeta was strong but Zarbon surpassed him far. _Vegeta…_She felt the urge to go help him but stayed put as they walked into the building.

They went up and she almost thought Krillen would faint at the size Guru. "Welcome Friends it is in great Honor that I have come into your presence and I thank you for taking care of young Dende. Is there something I can do to repay your kindness?" Guru asked.

Krillen waved his hands in front of him, "There's no need to thank me really," He said sheepishly. There fell a long silence upon them until Dende spoke up, "Do you think he fell asleep?" He asked and they shrugged.

After seeing he wasn't awake they spoke of a Namekian named Piccolo and then Guru looked into Krillen's memories. "Yes, I was right you are worthy of having my Dragon Ball I only hope there's still time for you to make your wish" He said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Krillen asked with furrowed brows. "Unfortunately I only have a few days left to live," He said and Ozora gasped as did the others except Nail who seemed to understand.

After the serious talking Guru awakened Krillen's sleeping power which he praised him for.

Even Ozora was impressed with Krillen's new power level, he had improved drastically and when he asked Guru to help another friend also with sleeping power Ozora was curious.

She knew he talked about Gohan but as a half Saiyan he had great potential. She couldn't imagine the hidden power he must have.

"Alright guys you wait here, I'll come with Gohan as soon as I can" Krillen said and they nodded. "Just be careful," Ozora said and he nodded.

When he exited, Ozora felt Vegeta's power level disappear and panic rose within her. "I see , you are attached to this person. If he needs help you should go," Guru told her and she looked up at him with a worried expression.

"I-I know but…" She trailed off. "I understand. Tell me something young one, would you like your sleeping powers awakened?" he asked.

Ozora froze on the spot and all thoughts disappeared out of her mind. "Wait what?!" She asked taking a step of fear back.

"There's no means to be afraid child," He said but she shook her head, "I'm sorry but I-I can't. You saw what I can do-I can't control it…" She trailed off.

"Very well as you wish" He said and Ozora exited feeling horrible about her outburst but she couldn't…she couldn't control it no matter what and she never knew if she could…

* * *

><p>After sensing out Zarbon who was taking Vegeta towards another location where his Ki was stabilized and then shot up after a few hours, Ozora sat on the edge of the cliff in deep thought.<p>

She felt Vegeta escape and then hide his Ki while Zarbon blasted around looking for him. _You do know how to make him dance, don't you Vegeta? _

She snickered but her eyes grew wide when she felt him shot after Krillen. _Oh no…this is not good! What am I suppose to do? If I go there, I would probably end up fighting Vegeta which I don't want to!_

She bit her lip and tried to think of a solution. The solution seemed to come to them all by himself. Zarbon arrived and his Ki shot up. The fight seemed to be near the others' Ki all except Gohan, who was no-where to be seen. Zarbon's Ki disappeared and felt them just stand there.

_If you hurt them, I will turn you inside out. _She thought but it seemed Krillen moved and then Vegeta blasted off. Ozora knew at the back of her mind what Krillen did and Vegeta probably threatened Bulma. He's always so vile.

Then Gohan came onto her radar but was confronted by Vegeta not long after. She felt his Ki drop and shot up.

_Gohan…_

"Ozora?" Her ears peeked and she looked behind her to see Dende look at her. "Are you alright?" Dende asked.

Ozora felt Gohan's Ki return before answering, "I guess" She said. "What did you mean you can't control your powers?" He asked Ozora sighed. She sat down again and Dende followed.

"From when I can remember I had an incredible power but I couldn't get them under control. I destroyed a city that was luckily not inhabitant, but still. Nothing I did could get them under control until this" Ozora said and gestured towards her bracelets.

"With brainwaves I can control the bracelet which controls this-" She pointed to the jewel on her forehead. "-and it helps to push the power back inside me" Ozora explained.

"Is that why you were hurt earlier? You hurt yourself when you do that?" He asked shocked and Ozora nodded. "There is no other way little guy. Either that or I'm dead with Frieza and Vegeta on my tail. Besides I already have Frieza on my tail," Ozora said with a frown.

"W-what? W-why?" Dende asked in shock and fear.

"I was a prisoner but managed to escape. Unfortunately it resulted in me being the number #1 wanted person in the galaxy," Ozora said and Dende gaped at her.

"But why?" He asked his voice shaking slightly. "Because I had the answer to something that made him shake with fear and frustration" Ozora said and Dende nodded, not wanting to go deeper in the subject.

"So...you're a healer huh? I guess it's a Namekian thing," Ozora said breaking the tension.

Dende nodded, "Yes, each Namekian is blessed with a gift from Guru. Those who don't have gifts like healing are usually fighters," Dende said and Ozora nodded. "You know I learned to heal too," Ozora said and he looked at her shocked.

"It's not really such a big deal though. I can heal by transferring my energy over into pure energy. It's sounds more complicated than it is" Ozora explained.

Dende was silent before he smiled widely, "I can't believe it! You can heal! It's amazing! I never knew it could be taught!" he said and Ozora nodded.

"Yes, but not all people can be taught. Their energy needs to be pure" Ozora said and he nodded.

Their heads snapped forward when they felt three power levels approaching. "It's Gohan and Krillen!" Dende exclaimed. Ozora stepped in front of him.

"Get inside, Dende. Now" Ozora ordered and Dende nodded feeling the other power level. Ozora flew forward and saw Krillen and Gohan. "Go Gohan!" Ozora shouted and he nodded while flying on.

Krillen and Ozora stopped in mid air and waited for Vegeta. "We have to make time for Gohan" Krillen said and Ozora nodded.

"I presume you gave him the one star ball," Ozora said and Krillen flinched. "H-how did you know?" he asked.

"I know Vegeta well" she said he let his head fall in shame, "I-I'm r-really sorry! He threatened Bulma and-""It's okay" Ozora cut him off and he gave her a small smile although he was still feeling guilty.

When Vegeta arrived, Ozora saw the surprise in his face and saw the Dragon Ball in his arms. "Long time no see, Vegeta" Ozora said with a smirk. Krillen looked at her in shock and confusion. "W-what?" he asked in shock and slight horror.

Vegeta smirked, "That's right, Baldie. You're looking at my slave or she was until she got the idea of running away like a coward" Vegeta spat.

"Keep talking Prince, I don't see you obeying Frieza anymore," Ozora snapped back at him. Vegeta's scowl returned, "I'm done with following orders from that lizard," he said and then smirked.

"I'm surprised to see Dodoria missing though. I wanted to have the honor of killing him," Vegeta said and Ozora's heart beat quickened.

All color drained off her face when she thought back about what happened...

_No! It's over_. She told herself and kept her face stoic of emotion. "Why so silent all of the sudden? Did I hit a nerve?" Vegeta mocked and Ozora bit hard onto her teeth.

His smirk faltered for a few second and then returned when they all felt a power level rise drastically.

_Holy Namek! Is that Gohan?_ Ozora thought in shock and was too late to stop Vegeta from flying past them.

"Oh no!" Krillen yelled and they shot after him. Nail was already guarding the door when Vegeta landed.

"So Kakkarot has come back for a rematch has he?" Vegeta said and Ozora felt an intense pain in her head. She gasped and the whole scenery changed in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta finally decided to show up! What will happen now and what's going on with Ozora? Find out next time!*<em>

_Hope this chapter kept your attention* __Please review!*_

_ I really want to hear about any of your opinions!* _


	20. Chapter 19

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* You might want to strangle me in the end so I'm glad you don't know where I live...*sighs in relief* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 19**

The vision was the same as last time. She saw Frieza in another form who was beating up Vegeta.

The proud Saiyan Prince was lying on the ground with several injuries and Frieza only inflicted more. She tried to run to Vegeta's aid but she was once again stopped by something she didn't know.

She just stood there in horror once more, unable to help him in any means. _Why do I need to see this?! _She shouted in her mind and then suddenly another man appeared and she gasped.

It was the same man as before and once again he looked so familiar…a very vague memory came through again and although it was blurry she could see two babies in a room.

Like before the one child's wailing was causing the other one to cry and they had both tails. The one that was wailing resembled the other man and then something else happened.

He caught her glance and stopped crying immediately. Their stare was intense and the other baby looked angry at the small one. Even as crazy as it seems he did.

Suddenly somewhere in her blurred mind she could heard, _Kakkarot, b_efore everything faded.

* * *

><p>She snapped out of her haze when she felt five enormous power levels approach. "Hey are you okay?" Krillen asked all of the sudden and she shook her head.<p>

She recognized those five very well. After all they did enjoy crushing her and torturing her. "It's the Ginyu Force," She whispered.

She gritted her teeth and fear hit her whole body full on. Vegeta scowled and grabbed Gohan by his collar which made Ozora growl.

He ignored it, "You! No more time for games! Give me that Dragon Ball right now!" He ordered. "I can't! I don't have it!" Gohan said and Ozora was being fed up with Vegeta.

"Tell me where it is! Tell me and I promise no harm will come to you or your Friends but if I don't get my wise before they're all here we're dead!" Vegeta said and Ozora knew he was desperate.

The Ginyu Force was freaks of nature and they only inflicted terror in other's hearts. "What do you think we are? Stupid?" Krillen said and Ozora looked at him. "You put him down Vegeta. Right now" Krillen ordered and Vegeta threw Gohan on the ground.

"Listen to me, don't be a fool! These are no petty henchmen Frieza's called, five men each as strong as I am maybe even stronger! And in a few moments they'll be here with their scouters! They'll find us and kill us all!" Vegeta said and Ozora's face fell.

"It's true," Ozora said and everyone looked at her. "Vegeta would barely stand a chance against two of them, no offence," Ozora said and Vegeta growled but said nothing.

"They are telling the truth," Nail said and everyone looked at him. "I sense an evil presence that's approaches us" Nail said and everyone looked up at the sky.

"Okay here's the deal, we use the wish on Gohan" Krillen said. "The boy may have power but he doesn't have the fighting experience it has to be me!" Vegeta said.

"What about Ozora?" Gohan asked all of the sudden and everyone froze. "What?!" Vegeta shouted at him and even Ozora didn't expect that one.

"The Woman is just a stupid slave! " Vegeta said and Ozora glared at him. "No she's not she's-" Ozora glared at Gohan and he shut his mouth.

"Argh, but I can't do that then our entire search would be in vain!" Krillen said. "But you would still have two more wishes" He said and Gohan looked at him.

"Really?" Gohan asked and Nail nodded. Vegeta growled impatiently and almost grabbed Krillen by the collar if it wasn't for Ozora to grab his hand.

"We'll go if you would stop grabbing and throwing people" Ozora said and he growled while pulling his arm out of his grasp.

"Okay, but you try anything funny and the deal's off okay?" Krillen said and blasted off with Vegeta hot on his trail.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Gohan asked Ozora and she shook her head. "Not yet but I'll be there when you need me kid" Ozora said and Gohan nodded before blasting off.

They watched the other's fly off before entering the building again. "So then, have they gone?" Guru asked. "Yes, but even if they do get to the Dragon Balls in time I do not like their chances" Nail said while Dende and Ozora looked at him.

"Wait what?""Can't you help them?" Ozora and Dende asked and Guru smiled.

"He's right but I think both of you should join them in this battle. It might help them in the chance of victory" Ozora looked at the elders with wide eyes.

"But what about-""Don't worry my son. I don't plan on leaving this world yet" Guru said with a small laugh.

Ozora saw the look in Nail's eyes and spoke up, "You stay here" Ozora said and put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her. "I'll help the others while you keep them out of harm's way," Ozora said and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Positive" Ozora said and he smiled softly at her.

"Very well then but come here before you go" Guru said. Ozora raised an eyebrow but nodded. She walked next to the chair and he put a hand on her head.

"Relax" He said and Ozora let her tensed shoulders drop. _You have a great power inside of you that most of it only you can awaken fully but I will help you control most of it to help the others. _Guru said in her mind.

Ozora was hesitant but obliged. Guru concentrated and a white aura surrounded her and him before it turned turquoise and she felt her power release.

Her mind was shouting to her to stop but she refused. She trusted Guru in his decision and he would help her. More power slipped and the cliff started to shake with the building.

Nail and Dende stepped back in fear and awe at the Woman's power. Even Ozora was shocked as every bit of power slipped she felt control over it, it was amazing.

She let out a scream before a white light flashed which everyone had to cover their eyes for.

When the light cleared Nail and Dende looked back at her and their eyes almost bulged. "I-Incredible" He said in shock as Ozora stood there surrounded with a white aura.

She was breathing hard and soon let the power glide easily back inside her. Guru coughed and smiled, "Now you are ready," He said and Ozora looked at her palms.

She clenched them and looked up at Guru. "Thank you," She said and he nodded. "Stay safe" Ozora said before she exited.

When she came outside her face turned into a serious expression and she sensed them out. When she spotted them, she blasted off immediately.

_I'm coming. _She thought and looked determined forward.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was down for the count except Gohan who was standing up to face the huge fighter known as Recoome. Vegeta was easily defeated along with Krillen but Gohan kept coming even though his body screamed couldn't.<p>

He attacked Recoome once more but was hit hard sending his crashing into the ground making a small crater. _They're all counting on me. _Gohan thought as Recoome laughed.

"You done? Now it's my turn! RECOOME BOMBER!" Recoome yelled and let a barricade of Ki blasts loose on Gohan.

He almost though they would hit before someone appeared in front of him hitting the blasts away. The person yelled and let out her own blast hitting Recoome precisely.

He crashed into the ground and everyone's eyes bulged. "W-what just happened B-Burta'?" Jeice asked the blue alien who was just as confused as he was.

"I don't know!" He replied and everyone waiting anxiously for the smoke to clear. Gohan coughed a while and when the smoke cleared on his side, he gasped.

"Ozora!" He exclaimed and a smile grew on his face. Ozora smiled back at him, "I told you I would be here when you needed me," Ozora said and he laughed happily.

Krillen who lay on the ground saw who it was and felt relieved but at the same time even more worried than before. _She needs to…get out of here. _He thought.

Vegeta and the other Ginyu's gasped when they saw it was Ozora standing in front of Gohan. "WHAT?!" They yelled and Ozora smirked at them.

"Look, its Mrs. Ginyu and her Boyfriend" She taunted and they both growled deep within their throats. "Ozora! You never learn do you, you useless wench!" Jeice snarled at her and she chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's in my genes" She said with a huge smirk. Recoome groaned and stepped out of the crater he created.

"Why you-! That actually hurt!" Recoome said and Ozora looked at him with a frown. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?!" She snapped at him.

He looked at her dumb folded before laughing her out. "Okay then I'll pick on you!" He said. "Hey! We want a shot at 'er too mate!" Jeice yelled still angry.

"Aww, I'll tell you what. If she can survive my best attacks you can have her!" Recoome shouted back. "No way! You take the squirts while I handle 'er. I've been waiting for this from forever," Jeice said.

Ozora kept her frown, "You leave them alone palm head and I'll get to snow white when I'm done with you" Ozora said and pushed Gohan back.

"Go help Krillen and Vegeta. I'll handle this," Ozora said and Gohan just looked at her confused. She ignored him and looked back at Recoome who was ready to blow his top. "You're going to pay for that!" He shouted and charged at Ozora.

She powered up and let out a cry while charging him also. She dodged every single attack of his and smirked all the way through it. "You still can't land a punch on me? How sad" Ozora taunted and he growled.

He went to hit her again but she fazed out of sight. She appeared behind him and crossed her arms over her body. "How boring" She said. Recoome yelled and went to hit her but she was already gone.

He looked around frantically while Jeice and Burter started to sweat bullets. "S-she's even fasta' than before!" Jeice exclaimed and Burter just watched her.

Recoome followed their eyes sight and growled, "Fine then you want to play you'll get it!" He yelled and started to make poses. Jeice and Burter felt somewhat relieved. "She won't know what hit her," Burter said and Jeice laughed.

"When he's done with 'er I can have a go at 'er and make sure that 'er mouth won't be a problem anymore" Jeice said and they laughed.

Ozora furrowed her brows and felt Recoome's power level rise drastically as he charged his blast.

When she tried to concentrate her focus was lost when she felt another Ki enter the planet's atmosphere and felt a small pull towards it.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate her blast with Recoome's but it was difficult feeling that power level. He powered up and opened his mouth to reveal a white shine in it.

"FURY…FLASH!" Ozora shouted as Recoome fired his blast and they hit each other head on. It was turquoise against white as the blasts clashed.

The intensity grew as they both struggled. Recoome struggled because he wasn't so strong to hold it and Ozora's mind was distracted. She yelled and put more power into the blast making it explode and everyone had to protect themselves against the wind.

Ozora was hit back and shot down towards the water while Recoome was hit against a boulder. The new comer also had a hard time staying in mid-air.

Everyone opened their eyes when the light cleared. Smoke still covered the landscape but the one's that could feel, knew Recoome was out of the fight and so was Ozora.

Vegeta was speechless at her power and grit his teeth. _Incredible! How does she have so much power?! When she was working as a slave she didn't have so much but why does she have more now?! It's insane! It's impossible for a mere human to posses that much power! _He shouted inside his mind.

Vegeta gasped when he realized something, _Unless…no…NO! It can't be!_ He thought in horror and gritted his teeth once more.

Everyone felt another presence and looked up to see Goku who landed shortly after on the ground. "Daddy!" Gohan yelled and ran to hug his dad.

Goku looked back and smiled at Gohan. "Hey!" He said and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm so glad you're okay but what on Earth happened here?" Goku asked and Gohan frowned.

"Nothing good Dad" He said and Goku nodded. "Let's get you fixed up first," Goku said and Gohan nodded but then felt something terrible.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed and Goku looked at his son's distress. "What is it son?" Goku asked.

"H-her Ki…its gone"

* * *

><p><em>NOOOOOOO!* That's probably what some of you are yelling while the others are looking for me...* What will happen to Ozora now?! What is this mysterious pull between Goku and Ozora? Find out next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	21. Chapter 20

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* Don't worry! There's some cute moments in this Chapter! Oops...said to much* __;)* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 20**

They were disintegrated and she could hear the horror gasps of everyone when the water fell back into the ocean. She felt Jeice blast away and didn't bother to stop him. She was breathing hard and coughed trying to get the water out of her lungs.

When she caught her breath, she descended towards the ground.

Ozora looked up at the others and felt her heart stop. It was the same man from her vision. They both stared at each other and the intensity became more and more around them.

She felt her aura come out along with his and it surrounded each other. It was gold against turquoise and it was, as they wanted to fill each other.

The others around them looked at the scene with wide eyes and even Vegeta was shocked. _Incredible._ He thought and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew why this was happening.

Soon Goku and Ozora broke the intensity of the stare and just looked at each other. "Why did you do that? They deserved a second chance!" Goku said sternly and Ozora frowned.

"A second chance of what exactly? To kill more innocent lives including theirs? Please" Ozora said gesturing to the others behind him.

"She's right Kakkarot. As much as it pains me to say it but she is right. That was an idiotic move to let Jeice go" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest and putting on his usual scowl.

"He's going to mean your end," Vegeta said. "No! Not him" Goku argued and Vegeta growled. "You're too soft to be a Saiyan Kakkarot" he spat.

"Besides we're all doomed since Frieza probably made his wish by now" Vegeta scowled. "No, I don't think so" Krillen said.

"WHAT?! Explain!" Vegeta demanded. "Well when we used the Dragon Balls on Earth, the sky would go black and there's always a lot of thunder," Krillen said and Goku nodded.

"Hey! They don't have the password!" he exclaimed and Ozora looked at him dumb folded. _A password?_

"A password? Are you saying Frieza hasn't made his wish yet?!" Vegeta asked and Goku nodded. _Ha! This is great! Now I can get my wish and dispose of them when they have given up the password...except her. I want to make sure of my suspicions._ Vegeta thought.

Krillen and Gohan cheered while Goku laughed at them. Ozora however was watching him and felt connected to him somehow...

Her body went rigid and she snapped around. Her eyes grew wide and she paled. "It's Captain Ginyu," she rasped out and Vegeta scowled.

"Argh, just great! You see where your mercy has brought you now?! He's coming back and not with anyone! He's coming back with Captain Ginyu!" Vegeta barked at Goku.

Goku frowned and looked back at Krillen and Gohan. "You two go get the password and try to find the Dragon Balls. You too" Goku said and looked at Ozora.

She looked at him dumb folded, "Excuse me?" she asked. "They would get a lot quicker there and be safer with you there. I and Vegeta will sort things out here," Goku said.

Ozora growled inaudibly but nodded. "Fine but just so you know I don't take orders," she said. Ozora blasted off with Krillen and Gohan.

"Whoa, I haven't seen her so riled up before" Krillen said and Gohan nodded. "Yeah and what was with them back there...?" Gohan trailed off and Krillen nodded.

"It was intense! I got Goosebumps still thinking about it" Krillen said and slightly shivered. "Yeah, me too" Gohan said and flew further in silence.

Ozora felt frustrated and confused. Felling both of those emotions made her angry. _The nerve of him!_ _To think I help people and then they throw it back in my face!_ She thought angrily.

She shook her head. _What do I care anyway? I never cared about how people were and never got a thank you from Vegeta or his Saiyan comrades so why now? Why is this guy getting me so riled up?_ She thought confused and felt them near a small Ki.

"I can feel Bulma but she's not near the cave," Ozora said and the others raised an eyebrow. "Wonder why she's not there" Krillen said.

"Hey! Maybe she came to look for us!" Gohan said and Krillen thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I guess…but she won't be in a good mood," Krillen said with a scared face.

Ozora chuckled, "I see her," She said catching Bulma's figure. "Alright!" They landed with Ozora behind them. Dinosaurs attacked her, Ozora quickly knocked them out, and they landed on top of each other. Bulma yelled and bounced of the Dinosaurs back and landed on the ground.

Bulma screeched loudly when saw someone was in front of her. She started to throw dirt at the person while yelling. When she saw Gohan she stopped, "Gohan, is that really you? But-" She gasped when she saw Krillen was full of dirt.

Ozora and Gohan burst out laughing and helped him dust off the ground. "Man you try to help someone and this is the thanks you get" Krillen said.

Bulma growled and stomped up to them. "Well, look who finally decided to show up! Last time I saw you guys were when you said you'd get the Dragon Balls and said you'd be right back!" She yelled at them.

Gohan and Krillen cowered under her while Ozora chuckled. "Do you realize how many times I've heard that one?! Well I'm sick and tired of waiting by myself so from now on I'm in charge! And if you don't like it then tuff! Questions?!" She yelled at them

Krillen smiled nervously, "Come on, it's not like we were avoiding you it's just that we've been busy" Krillen said.

Ozora zoomed out feeling something wasn't right. She felt _his _Ki first with Jeice and Ginyu but no Vegeta. _Argh! I must've known he would run off and I'm a coward! Wait…is that Nail and- _Ozora paled slightly.

_He's fighting Frieza! Oh no this isn't good. _She thought. "…according to this they're not far away! Their over in that direction! Gohan exclaimed and Ozora snapped out of her thoughts.

Gohan and Krillen flew up but Bulma shouted at them again. "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE AGAIN!" Bulma shouted and Ozora sighed. _I'm going to be deaf after this. _She thought.

"I'll take you," Ozora said and they looked at her. "Go! I'll help her and then join you guys later!" Ozora said and they nodded.

Before they could blast off Gohan stopped and smiled back at them, "Oh! Before I forget I saw my Father" Gohan said and Ozora's ears peeked.

"What? Are you serious? You saw Goku. Did he ask about me?" Bulma asked and Gohan nodded with a smile. They left and Bulma was all giddily.

"Alright now hold on" Ozora said and picked Bulma up bridal style. "Wha-!" She was cut off as Ozora blasted off and almost strangled Ozora.

"Please don't yell" Ozora said and Bulma stopped. "Sorry, I'm just not use to this" She apologized and Ozora smiled at her.

"It's okay but we'll be there in a jiff," Ozora said with a smile.

True to her words, they arrived not too long after and Ozora made sure Bulma was safe.

"There you go, now be safe and keep out of sight," Ozora said and Bulma nodded. "Oh and before you go! Tell Goku I said HI!" Bulma shouted to Ozora who was in mid-air.

Ozora hesitated but nodded, "Sure!" She shouted and blasted off to join Krillen and Gohan.

_I'm- _She suddenly felt something strange inside her chest and her chest tightened. _What the-? Kakkarot! _

She blasted off in the direction it came from and felt Captain Ginyu's power level or so her senses said but everything else told her otherwise.

His energy was low and he was swaying in the air. _What on Namek? _When she neared she saw it was indeed Captain Ginyu who was holding a wound in his right side of his chest.

_Well, well, well, look who it is. So his mercy got him somewhere. _"You look ridicules in that costume, Kakkarot," Ozora said with a smirk and his head shot up to her.

He looked shocked at her and she chuckled. Before he knew it she was helping him but he was still speechless while staring down at her. "Mind telling me what happened after you're finished staring?" Ozora asked and Goku snapped out of his gaze.

She could see a small blush on his blue cheeks while he cleared his throat. "Ginyu tricked me and he somehow switched our bodies. We need to get to Gohan and Krillen and warn them!" He said and winched at his pain.

"You better hold on then" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean-?" He gasped when she powered up and blasted off.

Ozora smirked at his shocked face and felt a warm feeling in her chest. She quickly brushed passed it and stopped not far away from the ship when Goku groaned in pain. "Hang on" She said and came near.

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Goku and Ozora and Gohan along with Krillen gasped. "Gohan!" He groaned again and Ozora landed.

"I'll talk to them, just hang on" Ozora said and he nodded slowly. "GOHAN! KRILLEN! That's Captain Ginyu!" Ozora yelled pointing at Goku's body.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed. Jeice and Ginyu smirked, "Well if it isn't my favorite martyr" Ginyu said and Ozora growled.

She smirked soon after, "It's good to see you too Captain Dance-Off but I think I prefer you back in your ugly body" She said coming up between Krillen and Gohan while he growled.

"Why you-!" He charged at her and she easily dodged him. "As weak as always I see, even if you stole someone's body you'll still be weak" Ozora said and punched him hard in the abdomen making him spit.

"What?! How?! I should have more power!" He shouted and Ozora along with Goku chuckled.

"You still don't get it, do you Ginyu? Even if you have Kakkarot's body you would still be weak because you don't know how to control it or how it works," Ozora said.

He growled in anger and charged at her again. She easily dodged him with her arms crossed over her chest. Jeice was starting to sweat bullets until he heard a gruff voice speak from behind him.

Everyone saw it was Vegeta who was taking on Jeice and Ginyu's mind was working over a million miles per second.

Ozora could feel the tremendous change in Vegeta's power level and knew Jeice stood no chance against him. Ozora hit Ginyu hard and he crashed into the ground.

Ozora dusted her hands off while Gohan and Krillen gawked at her. "Don't just stand there! We need to force him out of Kakkarot's body so that he can switch with Ginyu again so beat him up!" Ozora said and they looked at her shocked before nodding.

"B-but-""Kid, you can do it. I know he's in your father's body and it's a lot to take in but I know you can do it" Ozora spoke softly to him and he nodded with a determined face.

He made a determined face and she smiled, "That's what I like to see," She said and they shot around when an explosion erupted.

Goku shouted at a smirking Vegeta who just blew up Jeice and even Ginyu's eyes were wide. "Sorry, but Super Saiyan's are suppose to be a bit violent!" Vegeta said and Ozora gasped.

_What?! He-he did it? Is he a Super Saiyan? _She thought in disbelief. "What?! You're no Super Saiyan!" Gonyu interjected and Vegeta growled at him.

"You question me? You body snatcher huh? Well, I'll get I'll just show you then!" Vegeta said with a smirk and the fight between Vegeta and Ginyu in Goku's body started.

_I-I can't believe it! C-can he really be a Super Saiyan?! _Ozora thought in shock while the fight dragged on. Her eyes narrowed at Ginyu who wasn't putting up much of a fight and then it clicked.

When Vegeta charged at him her eyes went wide, "VEGETA!" She shouted and a bright yellow light shot out of Ginyu's mouth towards Vegeta.

She watched in horror as the blast came closer and closer but Goku in Ginyu's body suddenly jumped in front of it and the bright light exploded.

When the light cleared, she felt that familiar pull inside and looked down at the broken and bruised body of Goku. "He's back," she whispered and Gohan heard her.

"R-really? Are you sure?" he asked and Ozora nodded. Gohan cheered and Krillen smiled. Ozora came down towards him as Vegeta started to take care of Ginyu.

"Well, I've seen worse but you don't look good" Ozora said and he chuckled which caused him a lot of pain. She rolled her eyes but froze when she saw Ginyu smirking while Vegeta beat him up. _Oh no! He's planning on doing it again!_

"Oh no! Vegeta!" Goku shouted and Ozora looked at him surprised. _Did he see it to? _She thought.

Her eyes grew wide and her heart stopped when Ginyu sent the same yellow blast out of his body towards Vegeta. She saw Goku throw something and had to cover her eyes from the bright explosion.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Ginyu's body jump away like a frog and she raised an eyebrow. _What? _

The others were just as confused but the others were more concerned about Goku. "Daddy, are you alright?" Gohan asked coming next to him with Krillen.

They slowly lofted him up while Vegeta and Ozora stood in front of him. He laughed although it hurt, "I guess that takes care of Ginyu. Just remember Vegeta, you owe me a big one." He said.

"Right, but explain this to me Kakkarot what happened back there with Captain Ginyu?" Vegeta asked and Ozora nodded also wanting to know.

"You don't get it do you Vegeta? Take a look at the frog over there and say help to…Captain Ginyu," Goku said and Ozora along with Vegeta glanced back to see a frog sweating bullets.

Vegeta smirked and approached the frog, "Well it looks to me like its frog stomping time" Vegeta said and the Frog nervously hopped away.

"Get a load of that would ya? I'd say Vegeta has finally found someone his own size to pick on," Goku said and Ozora chuckled.

Vegeta 'Hmphed', "Whatever, maybe I'll let him go. It's not like I want to get toad guts all over my nice clean boots," Vegeta said and Ozora rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>There's your Chapter, peoplez! So Ozora lives... Thank goodness but it looks like there is something brewing between Goku and Ozora. What will happen next?!* Find out next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	22. Chapter 21

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* Sorry it took so long!* __;)* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 21**

Goku laughed but groaned over in pain. "Goku!""Daddy!"

"I'm fine," Goku said and Vegeta chuckled while Ozora rolled her eyes. "You know destroying you three weaklings would be to killing fish in a barrel." Vegeta said and Ozora growled.

He smirked at her, "Don't worry. I won't hurt your precious friends," Vegeta said. "That's right, he wouldn't because he still needs us for his wish," Goku said and Vegeta chuckled.

"You know me too well Kakkarot and besides I may need your Super Saiyan powers to take out Frieza who's probably already on his way here" Vegeta said and Ozora's eyes widened.

_He's a Super Saiyan too?! This is madness! _She thought in shock. "Follow Me," Vegeta said. "Where are we going?" Krillen asked and Ozora smiled at him.

"We're going to heal him" She said and flew up. Vegeta grunted and flew after her while the others hesitated but joined them in the ship.

Dead bodies were everywhere and the smell was even worse but it wasn't new to Vegeta or Ozora. They stopped at a room and Vegeta gestured inside.

"What is this?" Krillen asked, "It's a healing room but we'll only need him to regain his energy inside" Ozora said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Explain Woman," He demanded and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"Have you already forgotten? Healing" She said and he grunted. Vegeta made a table clean by throwing off all the contents and they landed on the floor.

Goku caught sight of a needle and tried to get away, "NEEDLE! NO! I'D RATHER BE SICK THAN HAVE A NEEDLE!" He shouted.

"Argh! Would you shut up already! I'm not giving you a needle and neither is she!" Vegeta said and he stopped struggling.

"Oh"

Krillen and Gohan blushed while Ozora sweat dropped. _You're kidding me right? _She thought and they sat him down. "Now relax" She said and closed her eyes.

Her energy spiked and surrounded her. Goku looked wide-eyed as the energy whirled around him and slowly started to heal him.

His scrapes and bruises disappeared with a light sting and his bones were slowly healing too. "Whoa! This is so cool!" Krillen said and Gohan nodded.

Vegeta just grunted while watching the Woman do her work. _She's gotten a lot stronger than before. I think my suspicions are correct. Damn you Woman, for keeping it from me! _He shouted in his mind.

While Ozora heeled she could feel Goku's energy start to entwine with her own and it was almost overwhelming as it was filling her to her deepest core.

The exact same thing seemed to happen to Goku and he felt complete with the other's energy inside of him, it was like the final puzzle piece. Ozora stopped when she did all she could and couldn't take the overwhelming feeling of his energy entwined with hers.

"N-now you just need to get some rest," Ozora said, stood up and immediately left without another word. Everyone was confused as they helped Goku inside the chamber.

Meanwhile Ozora walked into the clothing room and grabbed her size clothes. She stepped into a small changing room and slid down the door.

_What the hell happened back there?! _She yelled in her mind and her heart beating hard in her chest.

_This has never happened to me before…and that pull…I don't know what's going on but I don't like it. _She thought as she stood up and changed.

She took a breath and walked out pulling on her gloves. When she walked into the other room, she saw Gohan and Krillen slipping on their new armor.

Ozora smirked, "Look at you two now you look like real warriors" Ozora said while Vegeta rolled his eyes, "They aren't here for a fashion show" He spoke with a gruff voice.

Ozora saw in the corner of her eyes Vegeta wipe off sweat on his fore head and felt his Ki strain for a few seconds.

"Well these are great and so light to move in!" Gohan said testing out the new armor. Ozora looked back at him and smiled. "It sure is kid" She said and ruffled his hair while walking out.

Ozora decided to go outside and sat against a boulder. She opened one eyes sensing Krillen and watched as he flew off. _He is going to get the password. _She thought and a small smile crept up on her face.

After a while Gohan was also outside and watching his reflection in the water nearby. She watched with an amused smirk as he started to punch and kick in his new armor.

"Get ready to meet the universe's most powerful Saiyan Good guy!" He shouted with a smirk and Ozora had to keep in her laugh. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked suddenly and she almost burst out laughing, _Caught in the act kid. _She thought.

She saw a light blush on Gohan's cheeks while Vegeta stood there with his normal scowl. "So kid what's taking your bald headed buddy so long with that stupid password?" Vegeta asked impatiently and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"Wait he'll show" Gohan said with furrowed brows and a frown. Vegeta huffed and turned away, "He'd better" Vegeta and started to walk away but stopped feeling Gohan's glare on him.

Gohan quickly diverted his gaze while Vegeta chuckled, "In the mean time you better keep your eyes on those Dragon Balls because if we lose those I'm going to be totally pissed," Vegeta said.

"Well I think it's time for a nap," Vegeta said and Ozora raised an eyebrow. "You're taking a nap?" Gohan asked as Vegeta walked towards the ship.

"Well with you wearing that new armor I feel _real safe_" He burst out laughing and entered the ship.

Ozora stood up and crossed her arms over her body, "Don't fret kid he's always like that" She said suddenly and Gohan came out of his confused expression.

"Oh Hi" He said sheepishly and Ozora raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Where'd that attitude go Mister 'Universe's most powerful good guy'?"Ozora asked and saw him blush deeply.

"Y-you saw that?" He stuttered and Ozora chuckled, "Don't worry kid, your secret's safe with me and I know for sure Vegeta would only keep it to amuse himself," Ozora said and Gohan sighed in relief.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell upon them until Gohan asked something unexpected, "Hey, do you wanna spar?" he asked and Ozora looked at him in shock.

_This kid actually wants to spar with me. _A smile came on her face and she nodded at the Demi-Saiyan. "Sure kid but don't hold back" Ozora said and took her distance and then her stance.

Gohan nodded and took his stance. A smirk rose on both of their faces and adrenaline rushed through their veins. A piece of rock fell from a boulder and as soon as it hit the ground, they were at each other.

Gohan was throwing punches and kicks while Ozora dodged but he was good. _Good posture and his speed is okay…_They broke apart and Gohan was breathing slightly heavy. "You're good kid and fast too" Ozora said and smirked.

Gohan got into a stance and readied himself for her. "But…" Ozora trailed off and disappeared. His face faltered.

Ozora appeared right behind him and had her smirk still intact. "…not fast enough" Ozora said and punched him in his abdomen when he turned.

He gasped and looked up at her. "You have to be faster and stop hesitating before you attack! No mercy is to be shown to your enemy in battle only when it is over it is the victor to decide to give mercy or not!" Ozora said to Gohan's shocked face.

"As for now your enemy is your enemy and you must not hesitate. It could mean your life or your loved one's life. I am now your enemy and you must not hesitate to attack me," Ozora said and smirked while going into stance.

"Let's see if you can scratch me, Gohan" she said. Gohan stared at her a few moments before smirking and going into a stance. "Let's do it!"

This time it was much more difficult to dodge Gohan's attacks as he went full out._That's it kid, you're improving._ She thought. When she saw an opening, she kicked him hard in the abdomen sending him flying.

He stopped in mid air and took a while to catch his breath. He smirked at Ozora and charged again at her with a battle cry. She took stance and waited for him but before he hit her, he vanished. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately sensed his Ki out.

Her head turned and she saw Gohan's kick as it hit her. She was sent flying and crashed into a nearby boulder.

Gohan breathed heavy and landed on all fours while sweat poured from his face. As the smoke started to clear, he began to worry about Ozora not coming out.

Ozora on the other hand was smirking and slowly standing up. _He caught me off guard...that kid should not be underestimated,_ Ozora thought.

Her eyes widened and she gasped when two Ki readings came to her senses. _Krillen! Dend_e_! _She thought happily and blasted the debris away. She dusted herself off and walked towards a tired Gohan. "You did well, Gohan" Ozora said and he smiled vaguely at her.

"Who taught you?" Ozora asked as Gohan stood up. "Well a Namekian named Piccolo," Gohan said.

Ozora raised an eyebrow. "The same Namekian who defeated Raditz and died at the hands of Nappa?" Ozora asked and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I really miss him" Gohan said looking down and Ozora smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough" Ozora said and Gohan looked up at her confused.

"Dende and Krillen are coming. I assume with the password," Ozora said and Gohan looked up at the sky ahead. His smile brightened along with his eyes when he saw two figures approaching. "Just do it quick, I'll be waiting for Kakkarot to wake" Ozora said and walked away without another word.

Gohan looked shocked at her retrieving form. _She's so different from them_. He thought as he watched her enter the ship.

Ozora walked towards the medical room where Goku was and entered the room. She saw Vegeta sleeping in front of Goku's tank scowling while he slept.

"Even in his sleep he scowls" She thought aloud and went to lay the other side of the room.

She felt the same pull like before when she passed Goku and glanced at his sleeping form. _You had better get your energy back quick Kakkarot, if you plan to beat Frieza._

* * *

><p>Ozora felt a sharp pull all of the sudden and woke up with a start. It took her a while to realize where she was and what was going on.<p>

Her eyes grew wide when she felt a lot had change since she slept. There was a familiar yet foreign Ki, that felt much like Nail and then...

Ozora's blood ran cold when she felt Frieza's Ki. It was monstrous and panic rose within her but diminished as soon as Dende's Ki disappeared. She sprung up and tried to feel him again but it was avail.

_No! Come on Dende, don't do this to me. Y-you have to be okay. _Ozora thought while clenching her eyes shut. She could see his small body lying on the grass unconscious and Frieza's smirking face.

When her eyes shot open, a turquoise aura surrounded her. The anger in her rose, as did her power level. She concentrated at the bracelet and the gem glowed with the one on her forehead.

She gritted her teeth and grabbed her head as it pulsed and she tried to push the enormous power inside. _I-I can control…it! _She thought and the power slipped back in.

She fell to her knees breathing hard and sweat fell from her face. _T-that was too close for comfort. _She thought and slowly stood up.

Ozora looked back at the regeneration tank and saw Goku's brows twitched. _Great, he's not completely ready yet. _She thought and felt a sudden change in Vegeta's Ki. It rocketed up and Ozora was surprised at the power he possessed.

_I wonder if all that training with the gravity bracelet increased his strength so much. _Ozora thought and stood there until his power up ended.

Then she felt him collide with Frieza and her eyes widened. _Despite that, he's stronger, he's still no match against Frieza! Can he, even a Super Saiyan, not be enough to put an end to Frieza's reign? _ Ozora thought and clenched her fists and teeth.

Ozora ran and wanted to exit but was stopped by the strange pull again. _Wait! You can't go out there or it'll be suicide! _She heard a familiar voice tell her and she growled back at the regeneration tank.

_Kakarot? I should've known…Listen I don't have time to listen to you squabble about what I can and cannot do. Vegeta and the others need your help so I'll just buy some time. _ Ozora said but she couldn't budge.

_You won't be able to buy time while he's this powerful! You have to listen to me. _Goku urged but Ozora had a stubborn mind. _Don't underestimate me! _ Ozora snapped and tried to get out harder but froze when she felt Vegeta's Ki start to drop.

_W-what's going on? _Ozora thought. _It's Frieza! Oh no, Vegeta. I have to get out of here. _Goku said and Ozora's eyes widened.

She let out a yell as she tried to go through the door and even started to pull herself through with her arms. _Let me go! I have to go! I have to help Vegeta! _Ozora shouted at him.

_You can't-_

_I have too! It's my duty! _ Ozora snapped and there fell a silence between them. _What do you mean by your 'duty?' _Goku asked and Ozora looked down.

_You wouldn't understand. However I will tell you this, I devoted my life into trying to turn Vegeta into a Super Saiyan. I won't let you stop me from saving him, even if it means my own death! _Ozora said and felt the pull stop.

The regeneration tank's glass exploded and she had to cover her eyes. Her feet stood in the water that burst out and her eyes travelled to the figure that stepped out.

His face expression was serious and Ozora smirked. "About darn ti-" She yelled when he made a hole in the roof of the ship and carried her to the roof.

She pushed him off and glared at him, "Do not do that again" She said in a low voice and saw him grin at her. Ozora felt like strangling the Saiyan but only looked away.

Ozora caught a small feeling of his power and her eyes slightly widened. Then she sensed Frieza and the others and her eyes snapped towards the location. "Mmm, that's good. They're close by. Alrighty guys, just hang on!" Goku exclaimed and Ozora blasted off before him but he easily caught up.

_Please be alright, Vegeta. Just hang on!_

* * *

><p><em>There's your Chapter, peoplez! So the two are on their way to save Vegeta but will they be able to get there in time? Or is the Saiyan Prince doomed?* Find out next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	23. Chapter 22

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* Finally! The Chapter I've been waiting for has arrived...or most of it!* __;)* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 22**

They arrived in a blur and just in time. Frieza almost killed Vegeta with a final blow but stopped to look at the two new comers, along with everyone else.

Ozora glanced at Goku. _This guy's speed, he actually managed to keep up with me and almost flew faster as well. _She thought.

"It's okay guys. It's really me" Goku said. "I'm glad you're all in good health. This is the first time I've arrived at the battlefield that you haven't been beat up" Goku said as they came in next to the Namekian.

_That's so strange. His Ki resembled Nail as does his appearance…I can also tell that Guru's gone along with the Dragon Balls…wait this Namekian. Was he the one that killed Raditz and whom they wished back? _Ozora thought and saw Frieza's smirking face on her before seeing Vegeta.

"Well, well, well. I must say this is quite a surprise to see you here, _Human," _Frieza said looking at Ozora and she glared at him. "Human?!" Krillen and Gohan exclaimed while looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh and you made some new friends, how touching" He said but Ozora kept quiet. Someone put a hand onto her shoulder and she looked up at Goku. "Don't worry, I'll handle things from here," He said and she slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"As you wish" She said and looked worriedly at Vegeta. _This is just like I feared. My dream has come true…but wait! Does this mean he's-No way. Kakkarot's the Saiyan that stood in front of Frieza for battle! _Ozora thought and her brows furrowed.

"You must be Frieza. The one who's responsible for the horrible events happening on this planet" Goku said and stopped not too far away from Frieza. "It seems my reputation precedes me" He said with a sick smirk.

"Whatever problems you have with Vegeta, you can take them up with me now," Goku said and Ozora's brows twitched. "Ozora" she looked back at Gohan and Krillen.

"Do you think my dad stands a chance?" Gohan asked while Ozora glanced back at them. "I don't know, kid. Let's hope for the absolute best," She said and they nodded.

She saw Vegeta open his eyes and felt somewhat relief wash over her. "Hey, Kakkarot. I-It looks like you made it" He rasped out. "Kakkarot? But that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?" Frieza said and was quiet for a few moments.

"Yes, you are a Saiyan. I was in a skirmish with one that looked just like you. You're definitely his offspring, the resemblance between you in unmistakable" Frieza said but Goku's face didn't falter. "I don't care," he said and Frieza's face fell.

"Well, shall we proceed?" Frieza asked. "Your call" Goku said and Frieza went to kick him but Goku disappeared. He reappeared behind Frieza and kicked him in the face sending him flying.

_Kakkarot actually kicked Frieza and got the best of him! _Ozora thought and Frieza extended his hand while pointing with his finger at Goku.

"No! Don't try to block it Goku! Everybody, hit the dirt!" Krillen yelled. He and Gohan ducked for the ground while Piccolo and Ozora stayed put. "You fool, die" He said and sent a purple beam at Goku that he easily hit away with his bare hand.

Frieza bared his teeth and sent multiple blasts at him and he hit away each one of them. Ozora's eyes were slightly wide. _He's evading one of Frieza's most deadly attacks! It's almost as if…can he be? _She thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Vegeta started to laugh. "Well done. A lowly soldier like you Kakkarot, I commend you," Vegeta said. "Frieza you fool, you just don't get it. That's not an ordinary Saiyan" He said and slowly probed himself up on his elbows.

_Please Vegeta. Don't taunt him more than you already have. _Ozora pleaded in her mind. "Kakkarot is a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said and Frieza's eyes widened while Ozora clenched her eyes shut.

"If there was a god somewhere, he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day" Vegeta said and coughed through his slight laughter. "Stop it" Ozora mumbled but no-one hear her.

"How great is it to see you beaten by a Saiyan!" He said and laughed. Ozora's eyes shot open and she saw Frieza send a beam at Vegeta.

He was hit through the left side of his chest and fell back onto the ground. "Vegeta!" Ozora shouted and ran towards him. Unfortunately, Frieza was too quick for her. He managed to catch her neck with his tail and appear on his spot again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You didn't think I'd let you heal him, now did you?" Frieza said while Ozora struggled against his grip. "Frieza! Let her go!" Goku yelled but he only smirked.

"You bastard" Ozora rasped out while trying to get his grip to loosen but he only tightened it. "What? Are you upset? Oh I'm so sorry, but it was the only way I could shut him up" Frieza mocked.

"At least he stopped babbling about that ridicules Super Saiyan legend. There's no such thing as a Super Saiyan," Frieza said and Vegeta slowly started to talk while looking at Goku. "Kakkarot, you have to listen to me" He began.

"Stop being so soft. There's no honor in any of this. It's just a game, play to win and there are no rules… You have to get over your soft-heartedness. Do it, forget about your feelings…You have to…they'll get you killed, Kakkarot" Vegeta rasped out and Ozora clenched her eyes shut.

"Please stop talking, Vegeta. Save your strength" She told him but he didn't listen to her. "No, there's more…He killed our home planet…It was him," Vegeta said.

"He's just a corpse and he's still blabbering. I'll have to gag him to shut him up" Frieza said and Ozora felt her tears start to rise. "He killed your father and my father. The whole planet was blown up. No-one survived but us…Ask him if you want, he'll tell you how proud he is about it" Vegeta said.

"Please stop talking Vegeta! It's taking all your strength!" Goku said and Vegeta dug his gloved deeper into the ground.

"No, you have to listen to this. We worked so hard for him…Everything he asked of us and more…he took me from my father when I was just a little boy," Vegeta said and Ozora's tears started to fall with the Prince's.

"He made me do whatever he wanted and said he's kill my father of he didn't…I did everything he asked but he killed him anyway long ago and everyone else…He was afraid of us…Afraid that a Super Saiyan might be born and overthrow him" Vegeta said in tears.

"A touching story" Frieza said while Goku looked at Vegeta with furrowed brows. "Please no more. Save your strength" Goku pleaded.

"Kakkarot, destroy Frieza…He made me what I am…Don't let him…do it to…anyone else ever again…whatever it takes…please, stop him…" He rasped out his last words and his head fell. Ozora's eyes snapped open while the tears fell freely from her face.

_N-no…Vegeta! No! _Ozora shouted in her mind while Frieza huffed. _I-I failed…everything I devoted my life to. To save Vegeta from Frieza's clutches and help him achieve the legendary…_

"Well this is an interesting sight. A slave crying over her dead master, how sweet" Frieza sneered and Ozora felt something snap within her. "He wasn't my master," Ozora said in a low tone and gripped hard on Frieza's tail making him flinch slightly.

"I wasn't anybody's slave," Ozora said and her grip became extremely painful. "He was my Prince and you killed him. Without regret…without hesitation…without HONOR!" She shouted and pried the tail off her neck.

The gems on her jewels glowed bright as she kicked him away and he stopped himself by digging his nails into the ground. Ozora looked at him as her turquoise aura surrounded her and her eyes turned a teal color.

The atmosphere on Planet Namek started to change to a darker color and lightning shot out from the gathering dark clouds.

"O-Ozora?" Krillen stuttered as he felt her Ki spike and a strong wind came from her. "Incredible! How does she have so much power?!" Piccolo asked while Goku and Gohan were speechless.

"I let you beat me, cage me, torture me and even watched as you controlled Vegeta but I'm done" Ozora said and her hair slightly started to spike up before turning a golden color. "You pushed me too far and now you will pay" Ozora said and her muscles bulged.

Frieza laughed at her, "Oh really? I'm so scared!" He mocked. "It seems that my suspicions were all correct, _Saiyan. _You were the warrior that was detected on your home planet-""The one that had you shaking in your armor" Ozora said and her hair spiked up more.

"Kakkarot" She said without glancing back. "Don't get in my way" She said before appearing in front of Frieza and kicked him in his side sending him flying.

He stopped in mid-air and looked around for Ozora but she was already behind him. "How come you're so slow? I would've thought you'd be faster," Ozora said with an impassive tone and Frieza growled.

He snapped around but she was gone. She let out a cry and punched him through his face. He spat up spit and then attacked her.

"I-Incredible…h-how's she d-doing that?!" Krillen stuttered and took a step back. "And it's still increasing!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan. I need you to go to my ship and get off this planet. Find Bulma and go," He said and they looked at him in disbelief. "What?! But Goku, what about you?!" Krillen asked looking at his friend's serious expression.

"I'm going to help her out" He said. "Didn't you hear what she said?!" Krillen exclaimed while Piccolo looked at Goku.

"I understand. Krillen, Gohan, let's go" Piccolo said and they looked at Piccolo with furrowed brows. "Piccolo…" Gohan trailed off and Krillen sighed.

"Fine, just be careful," Krillen said and Goku nodded with a smile. "Be safe, Daddy" Gohan said before they left for the ship and in search for Bulma.

* * *

><p><em>YES! Ozora turned into a Super Saiyan and no one died well... my Prince gave his last breath*sniff* What will happen next? Will Ozora be able to beat Frieza and why did Goku stay behind? Find out next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	24. Chapter 23

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* Here's the continuous piece of the battle between Ozora and Frieza* __;)* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 23**

"You insolent monkey!" Frieza shouted as he punched for Ozora but she disappeared.

"Stop running away! Or are you too scared you might break a nail?!" Frieza taunted and sent a blast at her but she dodged it and a while island was blown up.

The green water started to fill the hole before the lava beneath the earth could burst through. "I'm waiting" Ozora said and appeared behind him with crossed arms. "Oh? Waiting for what exactly?" He asked.

"You're full power," Ozora said and his eyes widened slightly. "I want to kill you when you're at your best. This is pathetic and a waste of time to fight you while you're like this" She said and he chuckled.

"You won't be alive to see it!" He said and blasted her again. She stopped it with her hand and threw it at the sky making a huge explosion that changed the atmosphere. Ozora stopped moving in mid-air and felt the jewels restrict her energy.

Ozora glanced at her bracelet for a second before she was kicked in her abdomen sending her crashing into an island. It was destroyed on impact and she floated down in the ocean.

"Ha! What a fool! You think you're truly superior to me, monkey! All you're good for is to serve as a slave and a whore!" Frieza shouted and the water exploded around him.

He gasped as her strong hand clutched his throat. "I dare you. Say that again, if you can" Ozora said with eyes full of hatred. "You sent Dodoria after me to take kill me, in the sickest way!" She shouted and blasted him.

He flew back before shooting himself up and punched her hard through her face. Ozora was pushed back by the force and blood trailed from her mouth. She wiped the blood off and smirked, "That's better," She said and their fists collided with each other.

Ozora felt him raise his Ki with every blow and she was suffering damage from his hits but the damage on his side was much more. They broke apart and slightly breathed hard.

Frieza yelled angrily at her, "Curse you! How dare you defy me, you wench! I'll show you true power and destroy you along with this useless planet!" he shouted while pointing his finger to the sky and made a large ball of energy.

Ozora's eyes widened while Frieza laughed and sent it towards the planet. She shot after if but the blast was faster. "I won't make it!" She exclaimed and the blast exploded as soon as it collided with the planet.

"Damn it!" Ozora shouted and was engulfed in the explosion. Frieza laughed as a large hole was made in the planet and the core was upset. "What's…so funny?" Ozora asked appearing in front of him again.

Her body was full scrapes and bruises but she didn't mind them at all. "You're still here? Well then, I'll tell you that this planet will explode in 5 minutes. Taking everything with it, including you!" he exclaimed.

"And you'll breathe happily in space" Ozora said and he smirked. "How right you are. But I'll do you a favor since you insisted on it. I'll show you my true power!" Frieza said and his purple aura surrounded him.

"Ozora!" Her head snapped towards Goku that appeared next to her and she glared at him. "What do you think you're still doing on this planet?! You idiot! It's going to explode in 5 minutes, taking your son and friends with him!" Ozora shouted at him while he kept his face expression serious.

"They should already be at my ship with Bulma and on their way home," He said and Ozora turned her attention away from him when she felt Frieza's Ki spike more. His muscles bulged and the entire planet shook.

Ozora let her power surround her again and her hair spiked up. "You should take a ship and leave. I don't want Gohan or Krillen to be upset if they lost you," Ozora said with a more caring voice.

"You really care for them, don't you?" Goku said and Ozora didn't remove her eyes from Frieza.

"I lost too many because of him and I know how the loss feels. No-one should ever feel that and I'll make sure that no-one will ever feel it again," Ozora said and Goku frowned at her saddened face expression.

"…97…98…99…100…!" Frieza shouted as he reached his maximum. Ozora looked back at her bracelet and pried it off her hand. She was about to remove the jewel on her head but stopped.

_Flashback_

_Zoran leaning in the doorway as teenage Ozora trained and had a small smirk on his face."Can I help you?" Ozora asked as she descended towards the ground and he looked back at her._

_"I'm checking up on the Princess," He said and Ozora smiled. "How thoughtful of you" She said sarcastically and he chuckled._

_She pulled a towel over her drenched hair and sighed as she walked towards him. "Ozora" He said and she stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?" She asked with furrowed brows._

_"Do you know what strength will win a fight?" Zoran asked and she looked at him. "Physical" She said confused but he shook his head._

_"Let's take a walk" He said and walked with the Princess through the castle halls. "The strongest strength is the cause," Zoran said and Ozora's brows furrowed._

_"No matter how strong your opponent might be, if you fight for the right cause victory is sure to be given to you," Zoran said. "I understand but what would happen if they fought for the same cause?" Ozora asked and he smiled at her._

_"Then Physical strength matters!" He said and Ozora chuckled at him. "You're weird, Zoran"_

_End of Flashback._

"At that time you were weird to me but now…Kakkarot, don't die" She said and pulled of the jewel on her head.

"I have an idea that might bring the others back and then transport them to Earth" Goku said and Ozora nodded. "I'll keep Frieza busy while you try to wish them back" Ozora said and powered up to her limit.

The planet shook worse at the two enormous powers and Goku had to cover his eyes.

"Now we're both at our maximum" Ozora said and looked back at Frieza. "The one who kills the other in less than five minutes get's to go search for a ship and maybe make it out on time, deal?" Frieza said and Ozora's brows furrowed.

"I don't make deals"

* * *

><p>It was the longest 5 minutes of Ozora's live as their fight dragged on.<p>

With every punch, kick or blast, the planet shook violently. However, the planet was also shaking more as the destruction of it neared. Islands tumbled into the green ocean and lava burst through the surface, each time more severe than the other one.

The two fighting figures were both full of several injuries. Frieza's injuries were far worse than Ozora's and his breathing was starting to get heavier.

Ozora's energy, on the other hand wasn't running out and she wasn't in the least bit tired. However, using all of her energy was taking its toll on her body and straining it.

Lightning erupted from the dark skies and Ozora felt a chang in the atmosphere through the destruction. She glanced to the side to see a large green creature in the sky and smirked back at Frieza.

"Looks like the plan is working out perfectly" she said and a vein popped out of Frieza's head. "What?! There is no plan!" he shouted and gritted his teeth seeing her smirk.

Ozora saw Frieza glance at the dragon and his eyes widened before he smirked. "It's wish time!" he shouted and blasted off towards it. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted and blasted off after him.

She appeared in front of him and he growled. "Why you-" their fists collided again and Ozora tried to fend him off. _I hope Kakkarot can get that wish and fast._ Ozora thought and was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Frieza sending her down to the ocean.

She cursed and shot after Frieza, _No! Darn it!_ She thought. "Eternal Dragon! Grand me immortality!" he shouted before Dende yelled at the Dragon in Namekian.

Ozora smiled seeing the little guy and understood most of what he wished for. _Better luck next time, Frieza. _She thought and his eyes glowed. Frieza blasted Dende but he disappeared before the blast hit.

"FRIEZA!" Ozora and Frieza glanced back as Vegeta appeared in front of them. "Welcome back, Vegeta. I guess staying dead isn't your forte" Ozora said with a smirk that he returned.

"So you are a Saiyan, Woman. A Super Saiyan...You actually pulled it off. I'm impressed," he said while Frieza was speechless for a moment. "Wait! I killed you! You must be a ghost!" Frieza exclaimed and Vegeta laughed.

"Can a ghost do this?!" Vegeta shouted charging a blast but vanished before them. _I guess it's just me and Frieza now._ Ozora thought and looked back at the Dragon as he disappeared with the Dragon Balls.

"I waited so long..." Frieza said and clenched his fists. "Looks like your luck has run out. However, you almost got Dende if he didn't disappeared" Ozora said with a smirk.

"I could've sworn that I killed him," Frieza said.

"Oh you did. Luckily Kakkarot used the Earth's Dragon Balls to wish them back and then used the Namekian Dragon Balls to escort everyone to the Planet Earth. Except you and me" Ozora said and Frieza growled before letting out a cry while powering up.

He stopped and glared at Ozora. "This planet's destruction is taking longer than the others but I'll give it two more minutes before it blows up," he said and Ozora's brows furrowed. _That's not much time_. She thought.

"You sealed your fate with that stupid wish. You'll either die at the hands of me or win and then die when the planet explodes," he said and a smirk turned on his lips. "As long as I can beat you, I don't care if I die. I'll at least know the others are safe," Ozora said and he sneered in disgust.

"They're all pitiful worms just like all the rest you killed and you didn't even flinch" Frieza said and Ozora kept her face impassive.

"I hope that one day; they can forgive me for what I've done. However, I will not beg and I will not feel regret because of my actions" she said and lowered to the ground to have the final showdown.

Planet Namek shook wildly as Lava poured out of the ground and the green sea splashed hard against every rock.

Lightning poured down from the red darkened skies and lava shot up to the heavens. The destruction was at hand but the two figures still fought it out.

Clothes torn and full of bruises Ozora fought back with all she had. Frieza on the other hand was being beaten into a pulp. With each blow Ozora gave, Frieza's energy dropped.

Ozora looked back at him and wiped the rail of blood that ran from her mouth. "It's over" she said and Frieza looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, 'It's over'?!" he yelled at her.

"Exactly what I said. This fight is long over. Your pride has been trampled on and your energy is dropping rapidly. You, Frieza, are a waste of my time" Ozora said and saw him growl in anger.

"It gives me more satisfaction to see you angered and to live with the humiliation. You won't live long, though" she said and turned her back to him.

Without another word, she blasted off. Frieza shouted something from behind and sent something towards her. Ozora barely dodged the disk of energy that game her way and her cheek was cut deep.

Her brows furrowed when she glanced back at Frieza, "You really do want to die by my hands" she said and felt the disk move behind her again when Frieza moved his arm.

_What a fool._ She thought and disappeared before realizing the disk was following her.

_What is this technique?_ She thought and tried to shake it off but it kept following her. An idea came to mind and she flew towards Frieza. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for such a childish trap?!" he shouted.

Ozora went up and the disk followed her. It cut through an after image and Frieza's widened. "Looking for someone?" she asked standing behind him with crossed arms and the disk lowered to his hand. "An afterimage technique? That's a pretty good technique for a primate" he said.

"If name-calling is the only attack you've got. Then you're no match for me" Ozora said and Frieza looked down. _I don't have much time! I need to try and get off this planet..._ Ozora thought and her eyes closed.

_Where will I go?_ She thought and opened her eyes again when Frieza opened his eyes. "So my energy disk wasn't enough for you huh? I guess we'll just have to raise the stakes and double the fun!" he shouted and sent two disks her way.

She basted off again and slipped in-between the disks before going towards Frieza. "Give me a break! Now that stupid trick again!" he shouted and Ozora blasted in front of him before disappearing.

Frieza jumped out of the smoke just in time for the disks to pass by. Ozora came down and punched him on his head. He growled and went to attack her but she grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach before sending his crashing down below.

He quickly recovered and landed on his feet but made a hole in the ground. "It's time to finish this fight!" he shouted and elevated up. Ozora's eyes widened slightly when a disk cut him in half.

"My...own...attack..." he said before falling onto the ground.

He was still able to move slightly but was in much pain. "You caused your own demise. What a way to die" Ozora said and turned around to fly away.

"Please help me...you can't leave me here...you can't let me die like this..." he said and Ozora froze in her tracks. A sharp sensation took over and she tried to push it away.

"You have to...help me-""Why should I?! You took everything and everyone I held dear away!"

"You killed thousands of innocent lives! You controlled the universe without mercy! I will never help you. You shall die right here on the planet Namek" Ozora said and blasted off.

Frieza gritted his teeth and took his last strength to blast an attack at her. Ozora let out a cry and blasted him with her own. She easily overpowered him and his body evaporated.

Ozora felt a huge wave of relief wash over her and her energy suddenly slipped away. Her hair and eyes turned back to normal before she fell towards the destructing Namek_. I did it Zoran..._She thought and closed her eyes.

"Ozora!" she was suddenly caught by a strong pair of arms and she opened her eyes. "Kakkarot?! What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on Earth!" she shouted at him.

"I couldn't just leave you here alone," he said with a serious tone and Ozora smiled slightly. "Idiot" she whispered out before letting unconscious take her.

* * *

><p><em>Victory! Ozora rid the universe of the tyrant Frieza! And our hero came to her rescue! But, will they be able to escape the destruction of Namek? Find out next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	25. Chapter 24

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* Here's a special early update!* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 24**

Ozora woke up with a loud snoring sound echoing through the room. _Who is making that annoying sound?! _She thought and felt herself lay on something comfortable before feeling her body ache.

It wasn't as bad, but her head was pounding. _What did I do? _She thought and opened her eyes as the memories flowed back. _How am I alive? _She thought before the pounding returned and she clenched her eyes shut.

She wanted to bury her face into what she was laying on but froze when the snoring was slightly louder. Ozora jerked up and regretted it as soon as her head pulsed again. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to settle.

She saw she was in a small yet comfortable room with a bed and a cupboard. Next to her was various types of medicine and bandages. She wanted to reach out to grab a vial but her right arm was secured over her shoulder and in a bunch of bandages.

_Did I break it? _Ozora thought and slightly moved her fingers. A sharp pain shot through her arm and she flinched. _I definitely did something. _She thought and felt a bandage around her head as well.

Ozora realized she wore a white robe that fitted her body loosely but it was comfortable. Ozora heard the snoring sound again.

This time she heard it clearly come from next to her and glanced behind her to see Goku sound asleep. Her face turned a deep shade of red, _Please don't tell me I was laying on his stomach! _She shouted in her mind and turned away from him.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Princess Ozora" A woman's voice ran her ears and she turned to the pink colored alien. Her brows furrowed and it took her a while to realize she was a Yardratian. Ozora could easily decipher the language but seeing the woman meant she was on Planet Yardrat.

_How did I end up here?_

"Sorry, but I'm a little confused. Could you please explain to me how I got here?" Ozora asked and the woman nodded. "This man crashed with a spaceship into one of our buildings a few weeks ago. You were both unconscious and we nursed your injuries. His was shallow and he quickly healed up" the Yardratian said and Ozora nodded.

"However, your injuries were severe and it took a while for you to be out of critical condition" the Yardratian said and smiled. "It really is an honor to meet you, Princess" She said and Ozora looked at her with a small smile.

"Just call me Ozora. There's no need for formalities," She said and the Yardratian was somewhat shocked but nodded. "You must be hungry. We prepared a feast-""Food!" they both jumped slightly in shock when Goku exclaimed.

He blinked a few times and saw Ozora, "Hey! You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up!" He said and Ozora just stared at him, "Yeah…" She said, still slightly in shock at the outburst.

His stomach growled loudly. He laughed and scratched the back of his head innocently, "Sorry about that but I heard something about a feast," He said and the Yardratian smiled.

"Follow Me," She said, "Hey! I didn't get your name!" Ozora shouted and the woman glanced back.

"My name's Hisae, Milady," She said and Ozora nodded. This time, her stomach growled and she turned deep crimson. "Looks like you're hungry too" He said and laughed lightly.

"I guess so. Let's go, Kakkarot. Then maybe you can explain to me how we ended up here" Ozora said with a small smile before standing up and following Hisae. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Ozora felt a familiar feeling as she watched Goku and the Yardratians battle it with eating.<p>

Food was almost flying everywhere as Goku ate and the Yardratians rivaled him with emptying almost most of the plates. Ozora finished her meal before standing up and taking some of the dishes with her other arm since her right arm was currently in bandages.

"Milady! You don't have to-""It's no problem. I'd like to help around, especially seeing the competition between them" Ozora said glancing back at Goku.

She shook her head and walked past the baffled Yardratian female. _Besides, I don't think I can go train with my body as it is. I might as well help around here. _Ozora thought and put her dishes down for the others to wash.

Ozora walked back and collected more and more dishes before the feast finally ended. Goku let out a deep sigh as he put his hands on his stomach and leaned back into the chair.

"Wow, that was great! Thanks!" Goku exclaimed and Ozora just shook her head. "You have the appetite of a Saiyan, Kakkarot. That's for sure" Ozora said and sat down.

He raised his brows and looked at her, "You're a Saiyan too right? How come you don't eat as much?" Goku asked and Ozora smirked. "Unlike you, I learned to control my hunger for long periods of time so I don't need to eat so much," Ozora said.

"'Long periods of time', huh? I can't imagine staying without food for long," he said looking up in a despair face. This time, Ozora couldn't help it, she laughed at his face expression while Goku just stared at her in confusion.

"You are a one and only" She said before standing up and walked away. Ozora exited the building and saw the night had come to the peaceful planet.

_The Ginyu's were most likely coming here next to purge this planet for Frieza. _She thought as she walked down the streets towards the nourishing home. Ozora greeted the friendly Yardratians while they passed in deep thought.

_Now that Frieza's out of the picture, his Brother and Father will probably search the whole universe for me killing him. Not that I mind, I can always stay on the run but I refuse. _Ozora thought and entered the building.

_I guess the real question is: What now? I can stay here until I'm full in health but what will I do in the mean time? _She thought and heard a yelp. Ozora's eyes shot towards a Yardratian falling and without hesitation caught her in one arm.

The Yardratian nearly missed the needle and it punctured the ground. "M-Milady!" She exclaimed while looking at Ozora. "Are you alright?" Ozora asked and the Yardratian nodded.

"My deepest apologies, Milady!" She said and bowed. "No need, it was just an accident and please don't call me Milady. I know it's to show respect but just call me, Ozora" Ozora said waving her hand and the Yardratian nodded.

"Then I shall give you my name. It's Izume, Mi-Ozora" Izume said quickly covering up and Ozora smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Izume. Can I ask you something?" Ozora asked and Izume nodded.

"Anything" She said. "Do you still have my clothes? I know they're probably torn but I think I know how to fix them," Ozora said and Izume raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take you to them but I don't think there's a way to fix them," Izume said walking down the hall with Ozora behind her. "Don't worry"

* * *

><p>"Y-you did it, Ozora!" Izume exclaimed as she watched the newly made armor and spandex with Yardratian boots.<p>

"I told you I had an idea. However, I couldn't have done it without a few of your materials as well" Ozora said and tried to fold them neatly but it was difficult with one arm. "Let me help" Izume said and folded it neatly before putting it in the cupboard next to a large bed.

"Thank you" Ozora said and a wave of nausea washed over her. She immediately sat down on the bed and Izume gasped, "Are you alright, Ozora?" She asked and Ozora nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired" She said holding her head and Izume's brows furrowed. "Then you should get some rest. You're still not fully healed" Izume said and Ozora nodded.

"I'll ask Hisae to check in tomorrow morning," Izume said as Ozora lay under the covers and she smiled. "Till tomorrow then" Ozora said and closed her eyes before drifting off.

Izume stared at Ozora for a moment before going rigid gearing noise outside the room. Goku stepped inside and before he could say anything, Izume showed him to be silent.

"Is she already asleep?" He whispered and Izume nodded. "I hope I don't wake her," Goku whispered and Izume looked at him.

"I don't think she'll easily wake up. This is the first time she was out today and it must've taken its toll on her. I'll leave you two" Izume said and walked out before closing the door.

* * *

><p>When Goku woke up the next morning, Ozora was missing and an unwrapped bandage lay on the cupboard.<p>

_I wonder where she could be…_He thought before the door opened. Ozora smirked at the half-asleep Saiyan and put her one hand on her hip. "It's about time you woke up. Breakfast's ready," Ozora said and his face lighted up.

However, before he could storm out of the room, she stopped him by poking him in his chest. "Bathe first" She said and saw him pout. Ozora chuckled and walked out.

"You better hurry or I might eat up all the food!" She said walking down and he rushed towards the bathroom. _Man, the stomach rules the mind with that guy. _Ozora thought.

"Milady!" Izume shouted and Ozora turned to the Yardratian female. "I told you to call me Ozora," Ozora said with furrowed brows and Izume's hand shot towards her mouth.

"I forgot! My apologies, Ozora!" She said and bowed. Ozora sighed, _So much for informality…_

"There's an emergency, Ozora!" Izume said and Ozora's brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Someone fixed most of the space pod!" She said and Ozora raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't that a good thing that someone fixed the ship?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"No…well yes but we don't know who did it! What if someone broke in and stole something…" Izume continued and Ozora chuckled, bringing Izume out of her rash talk. "I'm sorry. I though you would've seen the note I left you" Ozora said and Izume looked at her baffled.

"Izume!" A male Yardratian called and looked left and right before he saw her. "There you are! You shouldn't rush off like that. I wanted to tell you that I found a note inside the pod," he said.

"Our guest, Ozora fixed most of the one ship to show her gratitude," he said and Ozora nodded. "Oh…" Izume trailed off and a silence fell upon them.

"Daisuke" Ozora said and the male Yardratian looked at her. "Can I ask for a few materials from your laboratory?" Ozora asked and he nodded.

"Sure, but can you tell me what for?" Daisuke asked. "I'll come meet you in the laboratory right after breakfast to show you," Ozora said and he grunted.

Ozora glanced at the confused female Yardratian next to her and shook her head. "Let's go, Izume. I'm sure Kakkarot has already eaten half of the food," Ozora said and Izume snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is he your mate?" She asked suddenly and Ozora almost fell over. "No!" She shouted and saw everyone looked at her.

Ozora apologized and looked back at Izume, "What gives you that idea?" she asked.

"He worried about you when he first woke up and besides from eating kept a close eye on you," Izume said and Ozora felt her face heat up. "That's interesting to hear" Ozora said and saw Goku already digging into the morning food.

She stared at his back for a while in thought, _I guess I could…It depends on how long he stays…_

"Ozora?" Izume asked and Ozora snapped out of deep thoughts, "Yeah, I better eat before there's nothing left!" She said with a smile that Izume gladly returned.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Daisuke! I'll come by sometimes to check the ship's progress!" Ozora greeted and stepped out of the building. <em>It may work even better than the old one! <em>She thought holding something in her hand.

"Hey, Ozora!" Someone exclaimed appearing in front of her all of the sudden. Ozora yelped and tripped over her own foot. Before she could collide with the ground, strong arms grabbed her and she glared at the man.

"Kakkarot! If you think this is funny…" She trailed off seeing him laugh and hit him against his shoulder standing on her own. "Jerk" She said and he frowned.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," He said and Ozora huffed. "Says the Saiyan that just made me fell… Anyway, how did you appear like that?" Ozora asked and he smiled widely making Ozora raise an eyebrow.

"I call it, the Instant Transmission Technique!" He said pointing a finger up. Ozora blinked a few times, "Alright… Where did you learn this technique?" Ozora asked and Goku ribbed his chin.

"Uh…One of the Yardratians is teaching me how to use it! He's the Elder, you should also learn it!" Goku said and Ozora smirked. "It does sound interesting… I'll take you up on that offer" Ozora said.

"Great! I can take you to him right away!" Goku said and grabbed her waist. "Wait Kakkaro-" Ozora stopped talking and they both disappeared. The feeling felt familiar to Ozora as she travelled through space before appearing in a room where a blue Yardratian stood with his wooden cane.

"Elder! Uh Sir! I brought a friend with me to learn the Instant Transmission Technique!" Goku said while Ozora stood dumb folded. "Ah, yes. Princess Ozora, what a pleasant surprise" The elder said and Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"Princess?!" Goku exclaimed while looking at Ozora in disbelief, "Wow, does that mean you're Vegeta's sister?" He asked and Ozora's eyebrows twitched.

"Idiot, I'm not a Saiyan Princess. I was a Princess on another planet that was destroyed" Ozora said and saw the bitter memories flash in her mind. She made a pained face before looking at the Elder. "Can you please teach me?" She asked.

"Mmm, I believe I can. After all, I sense that you are pure of heart," He said and Ozora smiled slightly. "Thank you" Ozora said.

"It shouldn't be a difficult task since you've already done it before" The Elder said and Ozora looked at him in confusion. "I've done it before? How's that possible, sir?" She asked and saw him smile.

"I believe you were on a ship and put in a regeneration tank to heal after receiving multiple injuries by the Saiyan Prince. Do you remember now?" He asked and Ozora nodded. "I remember that strange time when I suddenly appeared outside the tank without even blasting through…Wait! How do you know that, sir?" Ozora asked in surprise.

"My eyes have seen through many lives, my dear. If you have a clear mind, you'll see more than what the universe can offer you," The Elder said and looked at Ozora.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><em>So from here on there's a little more bonding between OZora and Goku. Moreover, don't worry. Goku will become a Super Saiyan! Find out more next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	26. Chapter 25

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 25**

Ozora appeared in front of the blue Yardratian again in a faster time than before. "It seems you've mastered the technique," He said and Ozora let out a sigh.

It wasn't easy. After days of training just this technique with Goku, she finally got it right and quickly worked on mastering it. "Amazing! You learned it so fast" Goku exaggerated and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"I'm a fast learner," She said feeling tiredness start to creep its way to her. "Thank you, Elder" Ozora said and bowed in respect.

"It was my pleasure," He said and Ozora put two fingers on her forehead. "I'll see you later, Kakkarot," She said before disappearing.

Goku stood there for a while as silence lingered in the room. His brows were furrowed and he had a deep frown on his face. "You should give her time," The Elder said breaking the thick silence and Goku looked at him.

"She's a tough one to get through to but it doesn't mean it's impossible. She may look hard on the outside, but inside I can hear her searching for something that she doesn't know how to find" The Elder said and opened his normally closed eyes.

"Don't hesitate to ask her the question that bothers your mind" The Elder said and Goku's face expression turned stoic. "You're right, thanks!" He said before he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

He appeared outside their room and opened the door. His eye caught Ozora staring out from the window into the night. "You don't have to sneak in like a cat burglar" She said but didn't take her eyes off the starry sky.

Goku laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head in an innocent gesture, "I didn't think you'd know what a burglar is" He said and closed the door. "I didn't think you'd act like one in your own room," She said and silence fell upon them.

The air in the room suddenly got thick before Ozora broke the silence. "How long do you plan on staying, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked. "Heh, it's funny. I wanted to ask you the same thing," he said and she glanced back at him.

"Oh? How so?" She asked and his face turned into a serious expression. "I want you to teach me how to become a Super Saiyan," He said and her brows furrowed.

"Why?" She asked in a low tone. "I realized that I can get even stronger. I thought I could beat Frieza with my current strength but he would've mopped the floor with me. So I want to become stronger," He said.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Kakkarot. Why do you want to become stronger?" She asked, her voice louder than before. "So I can protect my friends and other innocent lives from people like Frieza," He said determined.

Ozora closed her eyes and smirked, _You're not the only one that wants to become stronger Kakkarot. I'm sure Vegeta is busy training right now to surpass you and me. _Ozora thought and looked at Goku.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," She said before exiting the room and leaving Goku confused.

* * *

><p>"Rise and Shine!" Ozora shouted walking into Goku's room but her voice was out snored by Goku. Her eyebrow twitched and she kept playing with a hard fruit in her left hand.<p>

She got an idea and took a deep breath, "Food's ready!" She shouted and he jumped up in bed. "Where?!" He asked and Ozora through him with the hard fruit.

He barely dodged the attack and the fruit was sent flying out the wall and building. Ozora smirked at Goku's wide and horror expression, "Good reflexes. Catch it next time or there won't be a wall left" Ozora said and lightly tossed another fruit at Goku.

"Eat up. You can sense my energy out and meet me in the location in half an hour" She said and wanted to walk out. "Wait! Why did you do that? Why should I meet you out there?" He asked and Ozora glanced back at him.

"You want to become a Super Saiyan, don't you?" She asked before walking out. Goku glanced at the fruit in his hand, _Phew, that was a close one! It's dangerous to just throw things at somebody!_ Goku thought and his stomach rumbled.

_I'd better get ready…but some breakfast shouldn't do harm! _ He thought and took a bite out of the fruit. "Wow, it really tastes good!"He exclaimed and ate the rest of it in a flash.

Ozora appeared in a deserted area and looked around. "This should do" She thought aloud and looked down at her arm. She made a turquoise colored energy ball in her left hand and held it over her arm.

Ozora bit onto her lower lip as she felt the muscles bind and heal. She tried to heal it but when the pain increased, she stopped. Sweat slowly trailed off her face and she took a breath.

_My energy is still not completely restored. However, my control over the energy I have now is perfect. Guru was right, I shouldn't be afraid of my energy. _Ozora thought and clenched her fists.

More than a half hour later Goku appeared to find Ozora sitting against a rock. "You're late" She said and saw him smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that! I lose track of time when I eat," He said.

Ozora shook her head and stood up. "You came at least. I thought you would pull out" Ozora said and his laugh became more serious. "I never back out from a chance to train" He said and Ozora smirked.

"Good" She said and pulled out a mechanical device from her Yardratian clothes. "What's that?" Goku asked blinking a few times and pointing at it.

"Tell me something Kakkarot. Have you ever considered training under gravity?" Ozora asked as she approached him. "Well, yeah. Bulma's father made a spaceship with a gravity stimulator so I trained under 100x gravity on my way to Planet Namek," Goku said and Ozora was surprised to hear that.

"That's quite interesting. Hold still" She said and clipped the device on his neck with one hand. "It's a good thing I made this then. You see, Vegeta also trained with this for a while to get stronger without Frieza knowing" Ozora said and stepped away.

"Really? No wonder Vegeta was so strong when he faced me on Earth! But…what does this thing do?" He asked and Ozora smirked. She pulled out a small remote, "If you already trained under 100x gravity. This shouldn't be too difficult" She said and pushed a few buttons.

Goku raised an eyebrow before gasping and falling onto one knee. "It feels heavy, doesn't it?" Ozora asked and Goku struggled to lift his head and look at her.

"I call it, Gravity Bind. It's a device I created to increase speed and agility of whom ever wears and trains with it. Right now, you're experiencing 200x normal gravity" Ozora said as Goku tried to stand up. Unfortunately, it was a difficult task that ended up in him falling to one knee again.

"I'll say this once. If you can master 300 times gravity in about one month, I'll teach you how to become a Super Saiyan. However, should you fail I won't waste my time in teaching you" Ozora said and Goku finally stood.

He laughed lightly and smirked, "That sounds too easy," He said and Ozora raised an eyebrow while her smirk deepened. "You clearly misunderstood. Mastering 300 times gravity means you can punch me," Ozora said and he kept his smirk.

"Alright then, it sounds like a decent challenge" Goku said and the training began.

* * *

><p><em>There you go peoplez!* So Ozora decided to train Goku so he could turn into a Super Saiyan with a tough challenge!. Will our hero be able to endure the hard training and will this training bring the two Saiyans together? Find out more next time*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	27. Chapter 26

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 26**

Ozora caught Goku's incoming fist with ease and threw him back into a boulder. "Too slow, Kakkarot!" She said and Goku laughed coming out of the boulder.

"It was worth the shot," He said while sweat poured off him and he breathed heavy. Ozora rolled her eyes at the man's exhaustion. "Deactivate," She said and the Gravity Bind deactivated on her voice command.

Goku groaned and fell onto the ground. "So…tired and hungry" He said and his stomach growled. Ozora chuckled and walked over towards him. She stopped in front of him with her hand on her hip, "Come on" She said and he looked back at her.

"Wha-Where are we going?" He asked and she turned around before walking away. "You'll see when we get there" She said.

"Is there food?" Goku asked not moving from his lying position, "There might be" Ozora said and he forced himself up.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled and run after her with his fatigue body. "You're too slow, Kakkarot!" Ozora said with a bored tone and he pouted.

"That's not fair! I thought I was taking a break!" He yelled back at her and she huffed. "There are no time limit to your training and no breaks. Right now, you're just using your training time," She said and he gaped at her.

"What?! I haven't been taking breaks?!" He exclaimed shocked and Ozora smirked. Goku returned the smirk from behind her and attacked her. Before his fist could connect with the back of her head, she moved it to the side.

His eyes widened as he punched next to Ozora's face. Ozora made a small power up and turned to kick him in his side. He was sent flying though another boulder and a loud splash was heard.

Ozora appeared next to a hot spring and waited for Goku to come up. He burst through the water and Ozora laughed at his face expression. "You really thought you could punch me from behind? That's a new one," She said and sighed.

He didn't say anything as he just stared at her, "Relax here for a bit before we continue with your training. I'll be back soon" Ozora said and walked away.

When she was out of view, she let out a breath. _That hit was a close one. Despite that I could still dodge it showed he still hasn't begun to train under 300x gravity yet. However, it's been nearly a month and his movements' speed are increasing exponentially._

_If he keeps this up, he might master 300x gravity. The remaining question now is: Am I ready to teach him how to become a Super Saiyan? _

* * *

><p>Once again, Goku devoured all the food that Ozora had brought. It was nearly the deadline for him but he didn't seem to be worried.<p>

Ozora kept a suspicious eye on the Saiyan Male the whole time during his training. He seemed to enjoy it more than she thought he would. It was a challenge to see if he can hit her despite she always caught the fist and threw him back.

"…998…999…1000…!" Goku exclaimed full sweat and out of breath. He lay on his back after doing a 1000 pushups on both arms.

He glanced at Ozora who sat on the same spot she did every time he trained. Her eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed. He was still surprised that the bandage on her right arm hadn't been removed and she didn't use that arm at all.

"Hey! You alright?" Goku asked not finding the strength to stand up. Ozora's brows twitched a few times before she opened them up. She stood up and walked over towards Goku.

"Stand up, Kakkarot" She said and he laughed lightly. "I don't think I can," He said sheepishly and Ozora made a blast in her hand.

His eyes widened and before he could say anything, he was hit right in his abdomen. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the pain…none came. He opened his eyes and saw her walk away before turning around again.

"Stand up" She said and Goku strangely found the energy to do so. He blinked a few times and looked over his previous injuries that somehow vanished.

"They're gone…" He mumbled and Ozora smirked slightly. "Of course they are, idiot. Is there any reason for me to kill you?" Ozora asked the baffled man.

"I restored your energy and healed our wounds" Ozora said and he smiled, "Really?! All right! Now, I remember. You did it to me on Namek too. I didn't know it was possible that you could restore my energy too" He said with a huge smile.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Kakkarot" Ozora said and his face fell slightly. Deactivate and return," She ordered and the Gravity Bind clipped off Goku's neck before falling to the ground.

"This is the final stage of this training. Try to hit me," Ozora said and Goku smirked. "Alright. I have to warn you that I may not be able to hold back," He said and Ozora raised an eyebrow with a devious smirk.

"If you have any chance of punching me, you shouldn't hold back at all!" She said and Goku clenched his fists before letting his power rise. The ground shook and dirt lifted up into the air.

Ozora's brows furrowed and she frowned, _That training did increase his power exponentially. Unbelievable, he may even be half way there. _Her train of thought was cut off when she saw his hair flicker gold before he attacked.

She was frozen in shock and had wide eyes. Goku let out a cry as he went to hit her but only hit through an after image. Ozora stood a distance behind him with an impassive face as her thoughts raced.

_That was extremely close. He's going to pull this off, I can feel it. _Ozora thought and Goku appeared behind her. "Got you!" He said and went to punch her, but she vanished.

When she appeared, Goku appeared behind her and so it continued. Ozora kept her speed constant and Goku easily followed her all the way, trying to get in a hit.

They appeared in the air a few meters away from each other before Goku launched at her again. Ozora's eyes narrowed when his speed increased and she didn't have enough time to disappear.

She dodged his punches and a small smirk appeared on her face that resembled Goku's. Her eyes slightly twitched and widened when she felt him graze her cheek and kicked him in his stomach out of reflex.

Ozora descended towards the ground and caught Goku's fist in a flash. His eyes widened, "Training, complete" She said Goku's fist fell. "I didn't hit you," He said and she turned her cheeks slightly to show him the bruise.

"You did well, Kakkarot. I'll see you tomorrow, when we start your real training" Ozora said walking away. "Wait!" Her eyes widened when she felt that pull out of nowhere again and stood still.

_Curse him! _She thought. Since she transformed, the pull vanished and she hadn't felt it since that day. Despite the fact that Ozora was uneasy about it being gone or even being there in the first place, she pushed the though away.

Why did it returned now? Was that he was on the brink of transforming to the level she was? Or was it something else? Something deeper? Something more censure.

"What is it, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked looking back at his clueless face. "Uh, well…I guess I forgot" He said and laughed at his own stupidity.

Ozora sighed and shook her head. _Kakkarot's an idiot and a genius at the same time._

* * *

><p>"Ozora!" Izume exclaimed seeing Ozora suddenly appear in front of her. "Hey, Izume. I apologize for startling you" Ozora said with a small smile.<p>

"It's alright, so how is Goku's training going?" Izume said and winked at Ozora. Ozora raised an eyebrow at the gesture, "Fine, but there's still a lot of hard work ahead…for him…why are you winking at me?" Ozora asked the Yardratian female.

Izume let out a sigh and shook her head, "You truly are clueless, Princess" She said and Ozora was still confused. "What do you mean by that?" Ozora asked.

"Obviously I wasn't asking about _that _training. I was asking about you two," She said and shoved Ozora slightly on her arm. "Izume…" Ozora began.

"There is no 'us'" Ozora said and Izume smirked.

"I said 'you two,' I never said anything about 'us'" Izume said and Ozora cursed mentally for her faulty talking. "Whatever, I'm sure Kakkarot already has a mate," Ozora said and Izume's smirk widened.

"Oh? So you do feel something?" She pushed on and Ozora glared at her before sighing. "No…Yes, wait no! This isn't the place to talk about things like that! I'm here to help him get stronger as a dept for him saving my life and nothing else," Ozora said and Izume held her hands up in surrender.

"Anything you say, Ozora. Oh! That reminds me! Hisae said she wanted to see you first thing in the morning. Something about checking your recovery" Izume said and Ozora nodded.

"I'll do that. See you later, Izume" She said and walked out, unbeknownst to another pair of ears listening in.

Ozora came out in the night sky and flew up. The wind brushed passed her skin as she flew at full speed against it. It was cold, yet just right after the warm day.

She let her thoughts trail off on their own and closed her eyes. _You know I'm right. _She heard Izume's voice in her head and lost her balance in surprise.

She cursed Izume mentally before pulling herself up and landed lightly on the dry ground. She let out a breath she didn't know she had and looked at her bandaged arm. She lifted it up and slowly made a fist.

It stung slightly but she could flex it with more ease. _It looks like the recovery is almost complete. _She thought and clenched her fist.

She took a hip width stance and closed her eyes. Silence was all around her as she searched deep inside of herself. In a flash, her muscles bulged and her hair flared up in brilliant gold.

Her eyes turned teal, a golden aura surrounded her, and she clenched her teeth as her power level raised more. She let out a cry and her transformation finished.

Golden energy flew from her body around her and the pain in her arm vanished without a trace in one use of her energy. She punched with it a few times to test it.

_It looks like my energy finally flowed back and I'm having no trouble in controlling it at this stage. _Ozora thought and felt the familiar pull before her energy vanished.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked glancing back at the arriving guest. "I can ask you the same thing," He said and Ozora turned towards him.

"I was having some private time," Ozora said and silence fell upon them. Ozora frowned when she felt a pull again and glared at Goku. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" She said and he blinked at her in confusion.

Ozora decided to pull him back and he almost lost his balance. "I was talking about that" She said and was pulled back. "I didn't know it could go both ways," Goku said and Ozora smirked.

"If that's how you want to play it" Ozora said and gave him a strong pull making him fall onto the ground. He laughed and pulled her closer while standing up.

They continued pulling each other until they were an arm length away from each other. Ozora raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her body, "Now what?" She asked and Goku shrugged.

Ozora felt uncomfortable at the small distance and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow" She said and still felt Goku's stare onto her back. "Why do you always walk away?" Goku asked and Ozora stopped.

"What?" Ozora asked glancing back at him. "You always walk away and never talk about anything else but training" He said and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a very talk active person. I only say what's necessary and keep my mouth shut," Ozora said and Goku started to walk towards her. "I think it's necessary to talk about things that bother you and not just to let it dwell inside" He said and Ozora narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Kakkarot" Ozora said in a low tone. "My life isn't a fairy tale with a happy ending to tell to little kids. I didn't have time to be a kid because my destiny was already planned out. I was a slave. I was beaten, broken and left in a cell to die or to be taken by a monster. In the end, I killed him and a piece of me finally broke" Ozora said feeling emotions swirling throughout her heart.

"Right now, I'm living the destiny I was trained to live. There is no time for talking about something that dwells inside because no one can fathom the deep darkness" Ozora said and walked away. Goku stared shocked at her back for a few moments before snapping out of his haze.

"Then you should write your own destiny!" Goku said and Ozora's eyes grew wide while she stopped abruptly. She glanced back at Goku before looking down.

A smile formed on her lips, "You're too soft-hearted, Kakkarot" Ozora said before vanishing once again.

* * *

><p><em>There you go peoplez!* So Ozora opened up even if it was just a bit and Goku slowly grows stronger with each training session. Will they grow closer or will Ozora keep pushing him away? How will Goku handle his intense training onward?<em>_ Find out more next time*_

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	28. Chapter 27

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* It's the Chapter you've all been waiting for! __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 27**

Ozora exited her room and looked down in the hallway. It was quiet in the early morning and only a few Yardratians worked in the building at this hour.

Ozora put two fingers on her forehead and concentrated on Hisae's Ki. As soon as she found it, she disappeared and reappeared in a white room where Hisae was.

"Ah, Ozora. You gave me quite a fright," She said and Ozora raised an eyebrow. "I sure didn't see you jump at my entrance," She said and Hisae laughed lightly.

"I'm not that young to be jumping around" She said and Ozora rolled her eyes before sitting. "How's that arm doing? Any problems lately?" Hisae asked as she removed the bandage and Ozora shook her head.

Hisae's eyes widened when she unwrapped the bandage. "It's completely healed! Incredible! When did this happen?!" She said in awe and Ozora just stared at her arm.

Hisae looked at Ozora and her brows furrowed. "You healed it?" She asked and Ozora nodded. Hisae turned around and wrote something onto a report. "Then your energy has returned I take it?" She asked and stopped writing.

"Yes. I felt the last of my energy return last night. I tested it out by healing my arm," She said and Hisae turned towards her with a slightly shocked face. "And your control? Is it stable?" She asked and Ozora nodded.

"There are no problems with controlling it," She said and Hisae smiled. "Well then, your visits end today. Just don't do anything reckless with that arm and you should be fine," Hisae said and a smirk appeared on her face.

"You are a Saiyan, after all" She said and Ozora returned the smirk. "I guess so" She said and Hisae's eyes widened.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed and searched a cabinet for something. "These came in yesterday but I didn't have the time to give them to you" She said and pulled a few golden objects out before giving it to Ozora.

Ozora stared at the jewels in her hand with wide-eyes. "Where did you get this?" She asked looking at Hisae.

"It was in the second spaceship you came in. They said to give it to you with this message: 'These jewels were seen wore by two men with murderous intensions and faces'" Hisae said with a deep frown.

Ozora looked at the pair of jewels confused. "Do you have any idea who they are?" Ozora asked and Hisae shook her head. "Unfortunately not. However, I do know that they are pure evil" She said and Ozora kept her frown.

"Thank you for this. I'll see you again," Ozora said standing up and Hisae nodded. "Just be careful, Princess," Hisae said before Ozora disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ozora flexed her arm once more as she leaned against a rock boulder while waiting for Goku. She made a fist and a faint turquoise glow surrounded her fist.<p>

As soon as Goku appeared a blast past, his head and exploded behind him. His eyes were wide with terror while Ozora let her hand drop. "Lesson one. Be aware of everything around you. Including energy signals" Ozora said and pushed herself up.

"Next time, stop the blast or the planet might be in great danger," Ozora said and his brows furrowed with a deep frown.

"I want to become a Super Saiyan but not if this Planet is going to suffer under it. There is no need to-""You're too soft" Ozora cut him off while walking towards him.

"You let your emotions guide you and let them control you," Ozora said and stopped a few feet away from him. "My emotions have always helped me in every fight. I can't fight without them," He said and Ozora smirked.

"Good, that means you're already halfway to the transformation" Ozora said and Goku looked at her with a blank expression. Ozora sighed and looked at him with a serious expression. "This took me a while to figure out so I hope you can understand" Ozora said.

"There are two things that make this transformation possible," She said holding out two fingers. "One: You have to have the physical strength and your body must be compatible to control that huge burst of energy" She said.

"Two: You have to conquer your emotions by releasing them" Ozora said and Goku nodded. "You already have the physical strength. Now all you need to do is make that crossover," Ozora said.

"…How do I do that?" Goku asked and Ozora smirked. "Oh, that's the fun part" Ozora said and a bright turquoise aura surrounded her. She clenched her teeth and muscles before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Before Goku could blink, she was behind him and she had a smirk plastered on her golden glow face. "I thought you would be faster" She said as he turned his head slightly before she hit him with her elbow and sent him flying.

Goku stopped himself in the air and wiped the blood that ran from his mouth off. "This is crazy. I couldn't even follow her movements!" He said and laughed lightly.

"If you're done talking to yourself, come down here to fight…of course, if you dare" Ozora said and Goku descended to the ground. He took a stance and released his own Ki. Ozora frowned deeply and all emotions vanished from her face.

_Kakkarot, if you survive this you should be able to turn into a Super Saiyan. However, I can't go lightly on you. This is the only way. _Ozora thought and her energy spiked more.

The ground shook from their enormous powers and lightning shot from the dark clouds that started to form. Rocks floated up around them and in a flash, they both disappeared.

Goku went to punch her but Ozora easily blocked his attack before throwing him back to the ground. Goku clenched his teeth and managed to boost himself back up from the grounds to the sky.

He let out a cry and went to kick her. Ozora punched him and saw it was only a reflection. Goku shouted behind her and blasted rapidly at her. Smoke formed around Ozora while the blasts seemed to go through her as fast as she moved.

"This is truly sad," Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened when the smoke cleared to see he inflicted no injury. "I thought you would be faster" She said and appeared behind him. Goku's breathing hitched, "…and stronger" She said and hit him hard in his back.

He coughed up spit and crashed hard into the ground making a large crater. Ozora let out a cry and attacked at him. Goku's eyes widened and he quickly dodged the attack. Ozora hit the ground and a large explosion erupted.

When the smoke cleared, Ozora kept Goku on the ropes and he could barely dodge all her attacks. However, he was staking more damage in blocking than avoiding.

"Is this all you've got, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked and huffed. "To think you wanted to face Frieza when you can't even avoid one single attack from me" Ozora said and blasted him in the abdomen.

He let out a yell before crashing to the ground. Ozora frowned down at Goku's laying form before landing on the ground. "Tell me something, Kakkarot. What would you have done if I wasn't there?" Ozora asked and Goku opened his one eyes to look at her while breathing hard.

"Would you have managed to come up with a miraculous plan to defeat Frieza?" Ozora asked and stopped next to him. "No answer? Then I take it, it wouldn't have worked!" Ozora said and kicked him hard in his ribs hearing a few cracking sounds before he crashed into another boulder.

Ozora heard a yell from him and he struggled to get up. "I can just imagine the pissed face Frieza would give you and take out each and everyone around you before finally crushing you," Ozora said and Goku's eyes slightly widened.

"I wouldn't let that happen," He said standing up and Ozora raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't let it happen? You never had that choice from the beginning you stepped into this game, Kakkarot," Ozora said.

"He takes lives even if he needs to cheat. I'm sure the first victim would've been Krillen," Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened. Ozora kicked him in the head when he showed an opening and he just flew and rolled on the ground.

"Next would be that Namekian you worked so hard in reviving again. Heavens know why you wasted such a wish," Ozora said and Goku growled at her before finding the strength to attack her. Ozora caught his attacks before he blasted her in the face and jumping back.

"KA-ME…" Goku started to chant as the smoke cleared and Ozora kept her gaze on him. "HA-ME"

"Then he would've taken out your son as painful as possible" Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened as his energy blast disappeared.

Ozora's brows furrowed but she kept talking. "After that he would go on a rampage and destroy your home planet" Ozora said and saw him twitch slightly while his head hung. "He would've gone to each of your friends and killed them one by one…" Ozora said and saw a blitz of gold.

"…by one" She said and saw him trying to hold the surging of power down with his emotions. Ozora frowned and clenched her fists. "Stop being a softy, Kakkarot! If you truly want to protect your friends then let the power go!" Ozora snapped and quickly covered her eyes as Goku's power exploded.

Ozora felt a strong pull and powered down automatically. She turned to look at Goku in his new form and smirked slightly. His eyes were teal and his hair flared up in bright gold along with his aura.

"About damn time you transformed," She said and saw the surprised look on Goku's face as he looked at himself. "T-this is incredible!" Goku exclaimed before cheering.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I'm finally a Super Saiyan!" Goku cheered and Ozora smirked while crossing her arms over her body. "Now all that's left is for you is to learn how to transform at will. Then your training is done" Ozora said and felt a fatigue feeling wash over her.

Goku powered down and fell to one knee while breathing hard. Ozora sighed and walked over towards him before helping him up. "Man, I'm tired" Goku said.

"That's because it takes a lot of physical and mental strength to transform. However, it gets better once you can transform at will" Ozora said before disappearing with Goku.

She appeared in their room before laying Goku down on the bed. "Rest, Kakkarot. We'll continue this when you've recovered your energy," Kaida said and Goku let out a yawn before his eyes closed.

A small snore came from him and Ozora smiled softly. As soon as she realized herself turning soft she cursed. "Damn you, Izume!" She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Goku woke up with a large yawn and moaned as he blinked his tearful eyes open. Ozora's constantly training tired him out to the peak, yet he couldn't get enough of the training.<p>

He had gained control over his transformation and now all that he needed to do is stay in that for long periods.

He heard a small groan next to him and looked down at the peaceful sleeping Saiyan Female. She looked beautiful while some of her hair covered her face. Goku wanted to brush her hair out of her face but quickly took his hand away when Ozora's eyes slowly opened up.

"Morning" Goku said as Ozora blinked at him before shooting up in bed, hitting her head against his with the motion. "Don't scare me like that!" Ozora exclaimed while tears prickled her eyes.

"What is your head made of?!" She said before sighing at the newly formed lump. She glared at Goku before hitting him on the same sore spot making him yelp. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Goku said with an innocent face and Ozora's expression softened.

She sighed and stood up, "You truly are a hopeless case, Kakkarot," She said and he laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Somehow everyone tells me that," He said before there was a small knock on the door.

"M-morning! I came to tell you breakfast is ready," A Yadradian said and Goku beamed. "Alright!" He said jumping out of bed and changing.

Ozora turned a deep shade of red and quickly grabbed her clothes before walking out. "We'll be there in a few, thank you," Ozora told the Female Yardratian and she nodded before leaving.

Ozora walked into a small change room and quickly changed into her usual training clothes. She frowned slightly thinking about what Goku would wear and sighed.

_He'll never be able to train fully in those Yardratian clothes. _Ozora thought before getting an idea and rushing out.

* * *

><p><em>There you go peoplez!* Goku finally turned into a Super Saiyan! *cheers* The two Saiyans seem to grow closer as the time passes and maybe they'll find their way to each other!* While on the other side of the universe...something seems to be brewing...?* What will happen next?* Find out next time!*<em>

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	29. Chapter 28

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* I know it was since...well forever since I've updated but I made a special Chapter full of action because I love you...and because I fell guilty... __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 28**

Ozora sat at a table inside a Laboratory as she experimented on making a newly pair of Saiyan armor with some of the materials she still had left from her torn one.

"…this should go there and then this should be tightened around the shoulders""Ozora!" A voice exclaimed and Ozora slightly jumped. "Izume? What's wrong?" Ozora asked the female alien who looked at her in disbelief.

"You should be eating breakfast! Goku's been looking all over for you so I told him he could go eat while I look for you! Why are you sitting here and-" Izume stopped talking when she saw the outfit Ozora prepared and kept silent for a few moments before smirking.

"Oh…I see. Designing an outfit for him to train in. How nice of you, Ozora" The woman said and Ozora growled slightly at her. "It's not like that! Besides, he can't go train in your clothes, no offence, but he's a Saiyan so it's only natural for him to wear this," Ozora said and Izume smiled.

"It's alright but you should probably go and eat when you're done" Izume said and Ozora nodded standing up and grabbing the armor. "I'm done anyway so-" Ozora froze and her eyes widened.

Her mind travelled into outer space when she suddenly sensed an incredible force not too far from here. Sweat trailed off her face and her grip tightened on the armor.

_Damn it! _

"Ozora? Ozora, what's wrong?" Izume asked alarmed but Ozora shook her head with a nervous smile. "I just hope there will be food left for me to eat" Ozora lied and Izume burst out laughing.

"I sure hope so too. You better get going" Izume said and Ozora nodded before putting two fingers onto her forehead and disappearing. _This is a grave problem. I pray you'll be able to transform for long periods of time and fast, Kakkarot. _

* * *

><p>Ozora finished her meal in silence since Goku was nowhere to be seen. Ozora sensed him to be far away and on their usual training spot while trying to achieve Super Saiyan once again.<p>

She sighed and stood up after putting the dishes away and walked out of the building. She put two fingers on her forehead before disappearing and reappearing on the training grounds.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Goku yelled and shot a Ki blast in Ozora's direction. She tilted her head to the side and barely dodged the attack. "That's dangerous, but still too slow," Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you were able to dodge that!" He exclaimed with his usual grin and Ozora's eyebrow twitched. "I am still stronger than you, Kakkarot. Don't forget that" She said and threw him with a metal case.

He caught it in confusion before Ozora gestured to open it. He sat down and clicked it open to see a new Saiyan Armor neatly made. "Make sure to change into that when you train. It's light and flexible so you'll adjust quickly," Ozora said and Goku smiled.

"This is great! Did you make this?" He asked and Ozora raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why do you ask?" She asked.

"You're really talented! Man, I can't wait to introduce you to Bulma!" He said and Ozora cursed her stomach as it twisted at his words. "Shut up and change already and besides, I already met her" She said and looked away as she felt her cheeks warm up.

_Damn him! I'll get you for this, Kakkarot! _Ozora thought as she massaged her head. "Have you found a way to change again, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked and heard a confused sound.

"I always put my pants on first-""Not that, you moron!" Ozora snapped as her face turned deep red and veins pulsed out of her head. "I'm talking about your Super Saiyan transformation!" She said with her back still towards him and heard him laugh.

_This guy…_

"Oh yeah! But it's really difficult" he said and sighed as he finished training. "No one said it was going to be a walk in the park," Ozora said turning around and he laughed.

"Yeah, but you made it look so easy!" he said as Ozora swallowed hard at how the outfit suited him. It wasn't too big or small but just the right size. The spandex showed his well sculptured muscles while the armor fitted perfectly around his chest.

"It fits perfectly. I'm glad," Ozora said in an impassive tone and Goku smirked. "Yeah, I can't wait to try this out!" He said with excite and Ozora smirked as a turquoise aura exploded around her.

Her hair spiked up in gold and her eyes turned a teal color. "Your turn, Kakkarot" Ozora said and he smirked before clenching his muscles and gritting his teeth.

With a yell his body transformed and Ozora stood there in shock as the golden aura surrounded him. _He barely learned how to transform and he's this far already… What an incredible person. _Ozora thought before stepping into a stance.

"Well then, shall we commence?" Ozora asked feeling her Saiyan Instincts kick in and Goku nodded. "Here I come!"

Ozora kicked Goku in the abdomen before he sent a blast her way. She bent down and dodged it before swirling around with her own blast.

They jumped back into a stance before putting their hands together as they started to charge their own blasts. "KA…ME…" Goku began as a blue blast started to form in the palms of his hands.

"FURY…" Ozora started as a turquoise blast started to form in the palms of her hands. The ground shook with the power and force of the two Super Saiyans while debris slowly floated up into the air.

"HA…ME…HA!"  
>"FLASH!"<p>

They both yelled out the last of their incantations as the two blasts fired. They collided with brutal force and both the Saiyans were slightly pushed back but neither of them was backing down.

Both of them had smirks covering their lips and a shine of pride in their teal colored eyes. The intensity started to rise as the blast began to transform into an big ball of energy.

They both let out a cry and soon the blast exploded around them while the whole planet slightly shook. The wind was harsh as the debris hit the Saiyans but it didn't leave a scratch of either of their bodies.

The smoke slowly started to clear and Ozora couldn't help but keep her smirk as she tried to get her breath back from the energy attack and Goku did the same.

"You need to…teach me that someday…Kakkarot," Ozora said and Goku grinned. "Sure…just say…when" He added out of breath.

Ozora took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I believe that's all for today" Ozora said walking towards Goku and heard his stomach rumble as he fell out of his Super Saiyan state. Ozora growled slightly when she felt the small pull and automatically fell out of hers as well.

"I hate it when you do that," Ozora said while Goku laughed innocently. "Sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose." He said and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Kakkarot" Ozora said and held out her hand for him. He smiled and took it before laughing when his stomach growled again. Ozora chuckled and gave him a slight hit in his abdomen making him wince.

"Come on. I don't want you to start seeing me as food," Ozora said turning around and walking away while Goku blushed. "I don't think I'll be able to eat you," He said and Ozora raised an eyebrow while stopping.

She turned around with a small smirk, "Oh? How so? Do you think I won't be to your taste?" She asked and saw his face turn deep red. "You're truly hopeless, Kakkarot" Ozora said and turned around.

Her body suddenly froze when she felt an incredible strong attack approach them and snapped around. "Watch out!" Goku yelled and tackled Ozora out of the blast's way. The blast hit the area just next to them and it exploded making the whole planet shake.

When the smoke cleared the two Saiyans' eyes widened at the huge crater in the planet. "W-w-what-?!" Ozora pushed Goku off quickly and glared at the new guests who floated in the sky.

"Who are you?!" Ozora yelled as she clenched her fists to try to get her anger intact. There were two large figures in the front while a few at the back of them.

Goku's eyes widened when they were suddenly surrounded by an army of aliens and took a stance. "Ozora, ta-""Kakkarot, get down, please." Ozora said and Goku looked confused at her.

He yelped when she pushed his body into the ground with her foot before glaring at the army. "Fire, men!" One of them shouted before everyone let loose to shoot Ozora.

Goku watched with wide eyes as the attacks hit Ozora head-on but she never sustained damage. "Enough" Ozora said darkly before lifting her hand up slowly with two fingers pointing up. As soon as she extended her hand into the sky, the whole area exploded taking the army men with it.

Ozora took her foot off Goku's back and walked a bit forward as the smoke clear to reveal nothing but dust and sand. Her face contorted into anger but she kept her body still.

"This is indeed interesting." A voice said and her eyes shot up towards the few figures. "How dare you lay your hands onto this planet, you scum!" Ozora yelled while pointing at them.

"What business do you have with Planet Yardrat?!" She yelled while Goku slowly stood up. "You should watch your tongue, woman" one of the voices said as they descended towards the ground.

"We merely came here for the fun of it to know who killed Frieza" The other voice said and Ozora's eyes widened in horror when she recognized them. "But this planet has done nothing! That's not a good reason to start and destroy it!" Goku told the descending warriors.

_Kakkarot, you should shut up…no, you should run… _Ozora thought as sweat trailed down her face. "They only know destroy, Kakkarot. After all, they are Frieza's family," Ozora said thought gritted teeth and Goku's eyes widened while the Ice-jins smirked.

"It seems this little ant knows about us, Father," one of the Ice-jins said and the large one smirked. "It seems so, Cooler," King Cold said and Ozora growled low in her throat.

_This is bad! We're almost out of energy let alone in perfect shape! I could try to restore Kakkarot's energy, which seems to be the best option but...will he be powerful enough to take both of them down?_

"Salza, Neiz, Dore. Make sure nothing stays alive" Cooler ordered his Squadron and they bowed. "Yes, Lord Cooler!" The answered simultaneously and Ozora's eyes widened.

"Kakkarot! Go after them!" Ozora ordered the Saiyan who hesitated. "What about you?" He asked as the Squadron flew off to the City.

"I'll be fine, now go!" Ozora said and Goku nodded before using Instant Transmission. _They should be easy to take down. I'm counting on you, Kakkarot. _Ozora thought before hearing a chuckle from King Cold.

"That was not a very wise choice to make but a monkey will always have the same arrogance" King Cold said but Ozora kept her face stoic. "I shall enjoy defeating the one my son fell to" King Cold said as Cooler crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do as you please, Father. I shall reduce this planet to dust while you toy with the Saiyan," Cooler said as he slowly floated off the ground and Ozora's eyes widened. _Kakkarot!_ Ozora suddenly appeared in front of Cooler just when he wanted to depart and kicked him to the ground.

"You won't be going anywhere! You're fight is with me, the one who killed your brother." Ozora said and a turquoise aura surrounded her. Cooler smirked, as did his father before both of their energies exploded around them.

"You're going to be your own death," King Cold said and Ozora smirked. "I don't intend to die anytime soon" Ozora said and she went to attack King Cold.

He stood ready for her with his son but when they wanted to hit her their fists past right through her afterimage. Ozora let out a yell as she kicked King Cold in his side with all her power concentrated in her leg and felt satisfied when she heard a few cracks.

Cooler growled and punched her hard in her abdomen. Ozora coughed and flew back slightly before looking back at her opponents. "You wench! How dare you-""I dare anything as long as you live." Ozora said cutting him off and Cooler sneered.

"Watch your mouth!" He yelled and suddenly appeared behind Ozora. Her eyes widened and spun back too late. He hit her in her face with a blast and she was sent crashing into a nearby boulder.

"Nicely done, Cooler" Kind Cold praised and Cooler smirked. "She's not done yet. I can see why my Brother struggled with this wench," He said before seeing a small spark inside the boulder.

"FURY…" Their eyes widened as the whole boulder exploded leaving Ozora open as she gathered energy for the blast attack. "FLASH!" She yelled and blasted them.

Cooler cursed and quickly got out of the way while King Cold who suffered more damage couldn't. He cried out in agony as the blast hit him and his whole body was evaporated.

Cooler looked down at the smoke with angered eyes and his blood boiled. Ozora breathed heavy and fell onto her one knee while her vision slightly swam. "That's one down," She mumbled before seeing Cooler charge at her…

* * *

><p><em>There you go peoplez!* Just as you thought the action is over, more villains appear out of nowhere! Dun, dun dun... What will happen next to Ozora?* How is Goku doing?* Will they we able to defeat the last of the Cold Empire?* <em>Find out next time!*<em>_

_A/N: Another thing... If I intend to make them survive the onslaught from Cooler and his minions what do you say for a um... lemon between the two?* You're allowed to PM me as well as review so feel free to vote!* You have one week and if I get enough votes and even a few suggestions *always welcome* , I may consider posting it faster!* _

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	30. Chapter 29

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* I know it was longer than a week since I've updated but I made another special Chapter full of action because I love you...and because I fell guilty... __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 29**

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Goku cried out and defeated the last of Cooler's Squadron, Salza. Although most of his strength was depleted, they were still no match for him.

"Goku! You did it!" Izume exclaimed looking at the sky while cheering with the other citizens. Goku grinned as he descended towards the ground while showing them a thumb up and Izume winked.

Everyone let out surprised cries when a large explosion erupted not far from where they were. Everyone covered their eyes at the smoke and debris that flew passed them. Izume's eyes were wide as she suddenly took off with Goku by her side.

"What is this massive energy force I'm feeling, Goku?" Izume asked while Goku frowned. "It's Cooler, Frieza's brother but…I don't sense King Cold!" He said and Izume froze.

"W-w-wait! Ozora's fighting Cooler?!" She asked and Goku nodded. "H-h-he's said to be ten times stronger than what Frieza is!" Izume said while her face showed fear.

"Oh no. Grab on!" Goku said as he grabbed her before disappearing and reappearing on the battlefield. Izume cried out in panic when something hit the boulder they stood on and was almost blown away by the strong wind.

"This is pathetic! You trampled on our name and then you roll over to die just like the monkey you are" They heard a dark voice say and saw Cooler walk forward. Beneath them, Ozora slowly stood up while breathing hard.

"Ozora!" Izume exclaimed and ran down to her friend with Goku. Ozora's eyes widened as Izume looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Thank goodness you're alive!" She said.

"What are you doing here? You can't-" Ozora started to cough and Izume caught her beaten form. "I brought her here so she can take care of you while I fight him," Goku said and Ozora gritted her teeth.

"Don't be a fool, Kakkarot! You'll only be beaten up! You don't have enough energy!" Ozora argued and he looked back at her with a serious expression. "Neither do you." He said and Ozora looked away in shame.

"Izume, make sure she's safe" Goku said before walking forward with a half torn armor and a determined face. "I will be your opponent, Cooler!" He said and Cooler smirked.

"Either way, you'll both die eventually," He said before Goku powered up to his Kaio-ken technique and attacked. Cooler easily evaded him before sending him crashing with a blast.

"Kakkarot, you fool!" Ozora rasped out before falling to her knees. "Ozora! Please let me attend to your wounds!" Izume said and she lay Ozora against the boulder. Ozora winced while looking at Izume as she pulled out a vile.

"This should ease the pain for a while" Izume said and brought it to Ozora's mouth. "Drink it" Izume ordered before Ozora took a sip of the horrible medicine. Ozora coughed rapidly and bit her lip from the pain.

"He'll be fine, you know" Izume spoke as she pulled out a few bandages and Ozora looked at her soft expression. "He made sure that the city would be fine from those villains so I believe he will find victory in this battle," Izume said and Ozora looked back at Goku's fight against Cooler.

She saw Goku punched Cooler beneath his chin and sighed as she looked back at Izume while she treated her wounds. "He's such an idiot," Ozora mumbled beneath her breath and Izume smiled slightly.

"Impressive Saiyan. I wouldn't have thought that you had so much strength left after fighting my Squadron. I shall please your death with a new form of mine" Cooler said and Goku looked confused at him.

"As you know, I am in my fourth form right now. Yet, I have found a form beyond it!" Cooler said and Goku's eyes widened while Ozora's breath picked up. "That is what makes me Superior to my brother! Now feast your eyes upon your death!" Cooler yelled as a dark aura surrounded him.

Everyone looked at him in fear as the ground shook. The sky rumbled and lightning began to strike the ground as Cooler's body started to grow in size and muscles.

Spikes grew out of his head, feet and hands while his power level skyrocketed. "H-h-he's huge!" Izume exclaimed and fear ran through her veins and Ozora swallowed hard trying to hide her distress.

_K-kakkarot. _She thought as she slowly tried to push herself up but fell on her knees again. "Ozora! Stop! You'll only injure yourself more!" Izume exclaimed but the Saiyan woman was stubborn as she finally made it to her feet.

"I won't let Kakkarot do this alone" Ozora said and bit her lip when she wanted to take a step forward. Cooler smirked before letting two beams shoot out of his eyes. Goku barely saw the attack as it moved past him towards the two females behind him.

Ozora quickly moved and covered Izume just in time as Cooler's Death Beam hit her back, burning it. "Ozora!" Goku and Izume exclaimed as the Saiyan female cursed under her breath.

_Why is it that I can't even divert an attack like that? Have I not trained so hard to challenge them? I knew they were coming and tried to prepare us for what was too come but…I failed! Damn it! Damn it all! _

Ozora took the strength that was left in her body and slowly stood up to look back at Cooler. "You think a little beam will slip past me?" Ozora asked before powering up with a cry.

"Think again!" She yelled and blasted off passed Goku towards Cooler. "Ozora, don't do it!" Goku yelled before cursing and attacking Cooler with Ozora. The two Saiyans struggled to even put a dent in his new form and were both beaten up by the Ice-jin.

"This isn't…working" Ozora said out of breath as she stood next to Goku who smiled slightly. "You realized it then?" He said and a vein popped out of Ozora's head.

She hit him on his head, "How can you be so laid back, idiot?!" She yelled at him before wincing at her sore back. "As much as I find your antics amusing, I'm getting tired of it too," Cooler said as he walked forward.

"Listen Kakkarot, we've got to find an opening and then fire everything we have at him." Ozora said and Goku nodded. "Yeah, I've got it" he said before charging towards Cooler.

Ozora chuckled before attacking Cooler as well. Goku was punched in his abdomen and elbowed in his back making him crash into the ground. "Kakkarot!" Ozora exclaimed when she saw the force of the attack.

Cooler suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck. Ozora gasped for air and tried to pry his hands off. "Pathetic. I can't see how such a piece of garbage could trash our name!" Cooler snarled and hit Ozora into the ground making her give out a silent cry.

"This is what you get!" Cooler yelled and smashed her body into the ground as he stepped on her burnt back. She cried out as the ground shook and cracked. "Ozora!" Goku called but Ozora's ears rang while every sound was muffled.

_I guess this is what I get for defeating Frieza. It's only natural for this to happen since I took the path to wipe them out and free the universe. _Ozora thought before her eyes slowly shut closed.

_Idiot! You can't just let Kakkarot do this on his own! _Ozora's eyes snapped open when Cooler slammed her body into the ground again. _You can't possibly think that his friends and family would be happy if the idiot died?_

Ozora gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists and slowly started to push herself up. "Get off" Ozora said darkly as her eyes hid beneath her bangs. "What was that, monkey?" Cooler mocked when he smashed her into the ground again.

"STOP IT!" Izume's voice yelled at Cooler before a turquoise aura exploded beneath his foot. "GET OFF!" Ozora yelled before jumping up and kicking Cooler hard in his face.

"Now, Kakkarot!" Ozora called and Goku powered up before coming next to her. "'Kamehameha'-wave" Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened but he nodded.

"KA…ME..." They started to chant while Cooler let out a roar and flew to the sky. "It's time you and this planet turned to dust!" He yelled furiously and collected energy much faster.

"HA…ME…" They continued and Izume was amazed at the aura that surrounded them. It was bright cold as their hair spiked up and the ground gave in slightly beneath them.

"DIE!"  
>"HA!"<p>

The two blasts collided against each other but the two Super Saiyans easily overpowered Cooler's blast. The pure 'kamehameha'-wave broke through his blast and his eyes widened.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS SAIYANS!" He cried before the attack burned his into nothing and broke through the dark cloud barrier of the atmosphere.

Izume had tears running down her face while the Saiyans breathed hard, relief also filling their systems. "We did it, Kakkarot," Ozora said as she fell limp. Goku quickly caught her while Izume ran to their side.

"Goku! Ozora!" She called and saw Goku pick Ozora up bridal style. "We should get her healed as soon as possible," He said and Izume nodded.

"We'll check you out while we're at it!" Izume said and shot a small red blast into the sky. It looked like a flare as it exploded and before Goku realized it, they were being surrounded by medical Yardratians.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you" Izume said with a wink and Goku smiled.

* * *

><p><em>There you go peoplez!* The last of the Cold Empire rulers died and with the work of two of our most powerful saiyans! However, will Ozora heal after the grave wounds she endured?* And what will happen to Goku?*<em>_ _Find out next time!*__

_A/N: Another thing... The voting is still on!* You're allowed to PM me as well as review so feel free to vote!* You have less than a week and if I get enough votes and even a few suggestions *always welcome* , I'll post faster!*_

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions!*_


	31. Chapter 30

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

_Here's your next Chapter* **Warning: Lemon ahead!** __;)* I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!*<span>**

**Chapter 30**

Ozora kept staring out to the balcony as the night painted the sky with flickering stars. It had been about a month since the fight with Cooler and his Father. Both of their reigns had fallen on that fateful day and now it seemed as if the universe was in chaos.

Ozora knew out of experience that most of the soldiers of the Cold Empire would most likely continue with the Planetary Trade Organization until they've all been ordered to stop or killed.

The said Saiyan sighed and stepped out of the bed she had been hospitalized in, and walked towards the balcony. She took a deep breath as the air whipped passed her and leaned onto the edge of the balcony.

_I guess tomorrow's the day… _Ozora thought and sighed as her head fell. _Why do I feel like my heart wants to explode…? _Ozora thought before two strong arms wrapped around her middle making her yelp.

She elbowed the person out of instinct before swirling around to look at Goku's innocent face. "Kakkarot! Don't startle me like that! Idiot!" Ozora snapped and Goku laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Gosh, I didn't think you'll hit me so hard!" He said and Ozora huffed. "I wish I'd hit you harder" She said and he pouted.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" He said and a vein popped out of Ozora's head. "What's not very nice is sneaking up on people!" She snapped and he sweated nervously.

Ozora sighed before looking back at the view she was transfixed on before. "Hey, Ozora? What's wrong?" Goku asked standing next to her but she didn't bother to look at him.

"I made sure to check your ship again and made sure it's in a fine condition for your return to Earth," Ozora said and Goku blinked at her. "Oh yeah, thanks" He said before she turned around and walked away.

Goku suddenly grabbed her wrist and Ozora stopped. "Let go-""Are you upset that I'm leaving for home?" He asked and Ozora huffed. "Please, you can go to new planet Namek for all I care. I have my own things to do," She said in a raw tone and Goku frowned.

"You could come with me. I'm sure you-"

"No thank you, Kakkarot. You have your life to live on Earth and I have mine to make sure the Planetary Trade Organization folds. We are from two different worlds and it should stay that way." Ozora said and tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep pushing people away, Ozora?" Goku asked and Ozora gritted her teeth.

"I actually thought you would talk more openly with me since you told me of your past but you just keep pushing me away. Why?!" Goku asked before Ozora ripped her hand away while glaring at him.

"Why do you care?!" She snapped back at him while her heart ached.

"You've got your own family and friends, yet you waste your time to know me. I'm just a slave intended to do nothing but follow orders even if they're mine!"

"Moreover, that's why Namek got blown up and that's why this planet was injured by Cooler and his Father! That's why people I cared for died and the reason you got hurt!" Ozora exclaimed while tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Goku just stared at her with his own wide eyes.

She cursed loudly and quickly wiped them away. "That's why… That's why you should go to your home and live freely." Ozora said in a lower voice. "You're better off without me. I have nothing except duty to live for and that's how I'll die" Ozora said and looked away.

Silence passed between them and Ozora started to walk away. She growled when her wrist was grabbed against before she was forcefully pulled against Goku's strong chest. "Kakkarot-" She was cut off when Goku gave her a passionate kiss and her eyes went wide.

_What is this idiot doing?! _Ozora slammed against his chest while trying to get away but her attempts weakened and soon her eyes closed shut before she kissed him back.

An image flashed through her mind before she pushed Goku away. "Stop, Kakkarot" She said as her eyes hid beneath her bangs. "Ozora-""No, you have Gohan's mother and I won't break the rest of my heart." Ozora said.

"She died" Goku said and Ozora's eyes went wide as they shot towards him. "A few years after Gohan's birth, she died out of natural causes. Or that's what the doctor said" Goku said and Ozora felt ashamed of her outburst.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you'll find someone on Earth," Ozora said with a small smirk. "I want you" He said and Ozora's eyes widened.

"Since I met you on Namek, I felt like I've known you all my life and I still feel like I do. In some way I feel connected to you, though I don't know how that's possible" Goku said before seeing Ozora had tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're such an idiot," She said before grabbing him and kissing him passionately. Goku's eyes widened before he smiled into the kiss. _I know._

Goku pulled her closer to her by wrapping his strong arms around her and Ozora wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Both of their worlds seemed to meld together through the kiss and their bodies started to burn with a vague heat. Ozora let out a gasp for air when they broke the kiss while Goku trailed kissed off her jaw line and playfully nibbled a sensitive spot next to her neck.

She let out a small gasp before moaning at the strange sensation that rippled through her body. Goku continued this treatment down her shoulder until he reached the line of clothing. He gently lifted it from her body before kissing her passionately again.

He led her towards the bed of the room and only broke the kiss for air. Both of their faces were flushed from the heat and both were breathing hard for oxygen and anticipation. Ozora pulled over the loose top he wore before he pushed her onto the bed.

He gave her one soft kiss before trailing down her collarbone and down her neck towards her chest where another piece of clothing came in his way. He pulled it off to meet with her breasts and trailed kisses down, teasing Ozora slightly by never touching them.

Ozora trailed her arms up and down his sides and touched his muscular chest along with his strong abdomen muscles. Goku groaned slightly at the feeling and dipped his tongue into her navel. Ozora moaned at the sensation before Goku kissed her again.

Ozora gasped in the kiss when he started to grope her and their tongues battled for dominance as the room heated up. Their kiss turned into a needed and hungry affair as their instincts started to burn within each of their bodies.

Ozora arched her back with a moan when Goku rubbed her buds before he started to gently suck on one and never ceased his actions with the other one. He let out a chuckle when Ozora whimpered at the loss of the one and continued to suck on the other one.

She tried to give him a glare but it turned out more playful than she intended to and saw him smirk slightly at her. His eyes widened before he let out a sudden yelp when she pushed him back and straddled him.

She gave him a chase kiss before kissing down his chest and he pouted slightly. She gently brought her hands down his sides and trailed butterfly kisses on his muscles making him groan. A playful smirk came upon her lips as she continued her blissful torture before she slowly unbuckled his belt of his pants before pulling them down and tossed them aside.

She suddenly flushed deep crimson and heard a small chuckle come from him. He slowly climbed over her and kissed her again before running his hands over her legs. She gasped when they stopped on her hips before he moved lower until he reached his destination.

However, he teased her by licking her inner thigh and gave it a small bite making her arch her back with a whimper. He licked the hickey before moving to the other thigh and did the exact same. "D-don't…tease!" Ozora rasped out and Goku smirked before slowly sliding her last clothing off to reveal her flower.

Ozora's eyes widened when she saw Goku inhale her scent deeply while groaning at the wonderful smell that made his instincts run wild. Without second thought he licked her sensitive nub and Ozora cried out in pleasure.

He continued his assault on her before slowly pushing his tongue inside her folds. Ozora fisted the sheets as he ate her out and unconsciously bucked her hips in-between moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Goku never stopped his assault and her taste was nothing like he ever tasted before. It was a taste that he could get addicted to. Ozora clenched her eyes shut as she felt a strange sensation build up in her lower region before she toppled over with a loud gasp of Goku's name.

She breathed heavy as she came from her high and saw Goku's innocent facial expression. "You taste better than food" He teased and Ozora blushed while Goku kissed her hard again. Ozora moaned as she tasted herself on him and felt heat spread down below again.

"This is going to hurt." Goku said softly and Ozora nodded while clenching her eyes shut. She hugged his shoulders as he slowly pushed inside her and just when he felt a bit of resistance, he slammed himself inside.

He kissed Ozora hard muffling her cry and groaned when she clawed his back out of pain. Goku immediately caught the scent of salty tears and broke the kiss to wipe away the tears that seemed to fall on their own accord.

"Y-you can move" Ozora rasped before Goku kissed her again as he slowly pushed out and slammed himself back in without control. The pain slowly turned into incredible pleasure and as soon as Ozora let out a loud moan he picked up his pace.

They breathed hard as heat surrounded their bodies and they melted together slowly as they gave into their natural instincts. Ozora clawed his back and Goku groaned as he felt both of their releases neared.

Ozora let her head fall onto his shoulder while kissing his collarbone and he did the same with her. As soon as they reached the brink of release they bit down in Saiyan instinct to mark each other as one.

They felt emotions, thoughts, pasts fly though their minds and the pull mended together into one strong bond that neither of them thought was possible. Goku collapsed next to her as they breathed hard and came down from their high.

"T-That was amazing…" Ozora smiled and let her head fall onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kakkarot…I…I think I…" Goku kissed her passionately and smiled warmly at her.

"I know" Ozora smiled at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "You know everything!" Goku let out a laugh as Ozora closed her eyes.

"But still…I fell in love with you…"  
>"Me too"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day…<span>**

Ozora walked out towards the launch area in her newly designed Saiyan Armor. They were finally leaving Planet Yardrat and the Yardratians made sure they had enough to eat for a long period.

"OZORA!" Ozora snapped around when a familiar voice rang in her ears before Izume stopped in front of her, out of breath. "Izume, calm down" Ozora said with a smirk of amusement.

"She's been running all the way from the laboratory" Hisae said and Ozora smiled. "That does sound like Izume when she could just use Instant Transmission" Ozora said and the female Yardratian blushed.

"Shut up" She grumbled out and Ozora chuckled. "We should get going" Hisae said and dragged the other two females along with her as they reached the Departure station.

Ozora stood frozen as she stared at the two space pods in front of her and felt her heart give a slight sting. She brought her hand up to her chest and her face softened. _I finally found a home and now I need to leave it again… _

She heard sudden wailing behind her before Izume tackled her. "Don't go!" She wailed like a child and Ozora sighed as she held her. "Izume, child. You're making this harder on the Princess" A familiar gruff voice spoke and they turned towards the Elder.

"Sir! You came!" Ozora said and he smiled with his always-closed eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," He said and Ozora smiled while Izume sobbed silently.

"Well, I did promise to visit once in a while so don't think you'll be so lucky to get rid of me" Ozora said trying to make Izume's tears stop and it did but only a bit as they still flowed down her face.

"Promise?" She asked and Ozora smiled as she felt her own eyes want to cry. "Yeah" She said and Izume smiled.

Ozora's face expression suddenly fell when she realized Goku wasn't there and a vein slightly popped out of her head. "Don't tell me Kakkarot's late…as usual," She said before hearing a shout from above.

Everyone looked up at the Saiyan Male as he wore Yardratian clothes with his usual spiky hair and trademark grin. "About time you came, Kakkarot," Ozora said with a smirk and Goku laughed while rubbing behind his head.

"Sorry I'm late! But I just finished eating" He said and everyone fell over. "You finished everything?!" Hisae asked in shock ad he nodded.

"Yip!" he answered and Ozora chuckled. "The pods are ready for departure, Elder," One of the Yardratians reported next to the Elder and he nodded.

"Then we will say our last goodbyes. May you both have safe journeys and luck for the future. You are welcome to come and visit anytime!" The Elder said and the two Saiyans smiled.

"Will do!" Goku said as Izume hugged Ozora. "Please don't take too long to visit, alright?" She said and Ozora nodded.

"I give you my word that I shall return" Ozora said and the Yardratians smiled as they walked towards their pods. "So this is it, Kakkarot" Ozora said as she stopped in front of the paths that lead to both of the pods.

"Yeah, but you can still come to Earth" Goku said and Ozora smirked. "Make no mistake, Kakkarot. I shall see you again if it's on your planet or in hell," Ozora said and Goku laughed.

"Then I can't wait to see you again," He said before kissing her in front of everyone. Ozora heard a squeal from Izume and smiled into the kiss while a few tears fell from her face.

"Oh, my. When did this happen?" Hisae asked in shock while the elder opened his eyes to smile at them. "It was always meant to be," He said.

"Take care of yourself, Kakkarot." Ozora said as they broke the kiss and he nodded. "I'll see you again," He said before they split paths to their pods.

They both climbed in and waved for the citizens of Yardrat before the doors of the pods closed. Ozora saw in the corner of her eyes a pair of golden jewels and smiled as she sat back into the pod.

_Yes…My journey has just begun, Zoran and I will make sure to keep those safe while I still breathe. _Ozora thought before putting in a few coordinates.

Departure in 10 seconds.

She felt a small tug in her chest and chuckled as Goku passed her mind. _Keep an eye on the Prince, Kakkarot and make sure Gohan keeps up growing. _

…5…4...3…2…1…0

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_..._

_..._

_There you go peoplez...* The *maybe* last chapter of 'Legendary Twin'!* Goku and Ozora finally found each other but it seems that they have to go separate ways again...* However, will this stop them? Will the two Saiyans find each other again?* What will happen to Ozora with her mission to destroy the last of the Cold Empire and what schemes will take place on Earth?_

__Find out next time!* __

_Please review!* __I really want to hear about any of your opinions and there will definitely be a sequel!*_


End file.
